Who's side are you really on?
by One3picEgo
Summary: Jericho likes to win, and whats a better way to win then having Trish Stratus as a distraction during your match? What happens when mixed feelings interfere with business. Trish Stratus & The Rock Love Story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these superstars.

He couldn't help but ask himself a million questions, as he paced angrily back in forth in his locker room. He didn't understand how he'd practically just given Jericho the title, his title at that! He could've been home right now, celebrating his victory over the Jabroni. But instead, he's wondering how the hell he let Jericho's….. ''_Grrr''_, he couldn't even think to say anything bad about the girl. He honestly found himself quite fascinated with her. She was the female version of him: Attractive, Daring, and Confident. He stopped and let out a low sigh, after realizing that she's the enemy, and also the reasons he's taking a short break away from _his_ championship belt. But the thought of her was enough to make him grin, and that bothered him even more than losing his title belt. ''What has this girl done to me?'' He yelled out in frustration, as he picked up his duffel bag off his weight bench and headed over towards the shower. Figuring a nice hot shower would take his mind off, whatever that woman's name is.

_**Meanwhile**_

''See, I told you I could help you get that title.'' Trish announced as she followed behind Chris into his locker room, applauding her work. ''I'm pretty much capable of anything.''

''I see that now.'' He replied, as he took a seat down on the bench, placing his belt in his lap with a smile that went from ear to ear. ''But are you capable of closing a door?'' He teased, as he looked over at her pointing behind her.

''Oh, um… Sorry?'' She replied, as she quickly walked over and closed the door. Turning around to catch him practically drooling over his new title belt. She really didn't get what was so special about them, or why guys would risk getting injured for it. But she guessed it was just about the competitiveness between the superstars. She then raised a brow at him, and leaned back against the door folding her arms over her chest, wondering how long could he possibly sit there and stare at the belt, and after ten minutes passed she figured quite a while.

He couldn't help but laugh to himself; He'd gotten the people's _former_ champion to practically hand his title over because of Trish. He knew if she could work her magic in that situation, she could just work wonders in others. ''This bad boy is officially my life partner'' He grinned, as he got up off the bench patting his title then walked over towards Trish who was giving him an uncertain look, that he didn't bother to pay no mind too because she pretty much had no say so in anything. Since he was going to be the one signing her checks.

''So.. you ready to go?'' Trish asked, standing up off the door, '' Or… Do you just need some time alone with… Her?'' She teased, pointing down towards his title.

He couldn't help but laugh at that, or anything for that matter. Nothing at all could ruin his mood right now. ''Yeah, I'm ready. Was actually thinking about us maybe going out for a little celebration dinner..'' He started as he watched her open the door and both of them began to exit the locker room.

''When you say _**us**_..'' She paused to turn around, to catch his reaction, ''Do you really just mean, you and that title?'' She asked raising a brow at him.

He shrugged. ''Possibly.''

Trish couldn't help but to shake her head in disbelief. ''Okay. Well, have fun'' She said giving him a quick wave goodbye as she started down the hall, only for him to quickly grab her arm.

''Don't worry I'm just kidding.'' He laughed, pulling her back over to him.

''And you're sure?'' Trish asked, turning towards him not feeling very convinced.

''Of course.''

_**After The Rock had gotten out of the shower**_

He had taken at least an hour shower, and still couldn't manage to get her out of his mind. The thought of her dancing around the ring, constantly winking and blowing kisses at him kept replaying over and over in his head. After putting on his street clothes he reached up in his top cubby to realize there was no title there, he realized how bad he had it to give up such a HUGE treasure. Now his mind was going over to the fact that while he was staring out at the hot chick out at ringside, Jericho rolled him up for the three count.

''Fuckin Jericho.'' He muttered to himself as he grabbed his duffle bag and walked out of his locker room, not bothering to make sure the door had closed behind him, heading out towards the parking lot.

''Yo Dwayne!'' A familiar voice called out, as he walked thru the lobby, trying to avoid all conversations with everyone. ''Dwayne!''

''What?'' He snapped, turning around to see Jeff running up to him. ''What do you want boy?''

''Eh, man I saw what happened out there man.'' He started off, realizing that this probably wasn't a conversation he wanted to have when Dwayne dropped his duffel bag on the ground and glared down at him. ''.. and, uh… Well I just wanted to say, uh.. well if you teamed up with Lita or one of the other divas, then maybe you could.. uh, you could get your revenge on those two.'' He continued, stuttering through more than half the sentence.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought, ''You know what Jeff,'' he grinned, as he leaned down to pick up his duffel bag off the ground, ''That might be one of the brightest idea's you've had in a while. That is if Lita agrees to be my partner next Monday night.''

''I'm almost sure she will.'' Jeff said, all in confidence, ''I mean, she lives to destroy these fake _**wannabe**_ Diva's. So she isn't really going to need any convincing for this match. Just go talk to Vince about it, and I'll tell Lita she's going to be in a mixed tag match with you next week.''

_**Next Monday Night On Raw**_

_Trish had been pacing nervously in Vince's office as he told her the news of her being in her first ever WWF match against… Lita. What made it all the more scary was when Vince told her, that if Jericho laid as much as a finger on Lita that he would be suspended._

''What the hell? I cannot be in a match tonight! I'm too pretty to be a wrestler!'' Trish argued, as Jericho quickly got up trying to calm her down. ''And she'll-''

''Don't worry Trish, you're not even under a WWF contract, so they can't make you go out there and do anything.'' Chris reassured her.

''I beg to differ Chris.'' Vince said as pulled a stack of papers from his desk, getting a confused look from Chris.

''Wait what are you saying Mr. McMahon?'' He asked angrily, ''I mean you don't own the rights to Trish or anything, so technically you can't make her do anything.''

''Well you see Chris, I may not own the rights to her, but I can say I do own the rights to you.'' He stated, with an evil smirk crossing his lips, as he scooted up closer leaning over his desk. ''With me being your boss, and her being your employee, I demand that you put her in this match, or I can go ahead and start filling out your termination papers right now, for your refusal to cooperate.'' He continued as he pulled out a pen, and got it ready to right on the stack of papers.

Trish's eyes filled up with tears as she looked at how drained Chris looked, ''Oh my god, I can't get put in this match please Chris!'' she pleaded, falling onto her knees, grabbing onto his leg and squeezing for dear life, ''She'll… She'll kill me!''

He turned to her with a look of disappointment on his face, ''Trish, I'm sorry.'' He sighed, placing one hand on her shoulder and looking deep into her eyes wanting her to know how bad he felt, ''But my job is on the line here.''

''I can't even believe this!'' Trish shouted out angrily, as she climbed back to her feet, quickly snatching away from him storming out of Vince's offices, tears still streaming down her face.

''No goodbye?'' Vince smirked, receiving an angry look from Chris before he started after Trish. ''Oh, and Chris.'' He called out, right before Chris could exit the room, ''Don't forget if you lay a hand on Lita, you will be suspended.'' He pointed out, in a very calm voice that only made Chris even madder, as he quickly exited the room after Trish. ''Well isn't that a bummer. I didn't even get to wish them good luck on their match tonight.'' Vince joked, finding himself to be quite the jokester.

**So there's chapter number one, I hope you like it. I'll endup finding a bunch of different ways to spice it up, and throw alot of curve balls as it goes on. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Trish had locked Chris out of his locker room, and was huddle up against the door sobbing nervously, refusing to take any involvement in that match tonight._

*Bang Bang Bang*

''C'mon Trish, open the door.'' He called out from the opposite side, ''You honestly have nothing to worry about. I promise I won't let her put a finger on you.''

''Chris, I… I am not a freaken wrestler! And there is no way in hell that I'm stepping anywhere near that summersaulting, suicidal freak!'' She yelled back, between sobs. ''I refuse to go anywhere near that ring!''

''Trish calm down, it's not even that bad.'' He replied, jiggling the door handle in hopes that she might open it ''Plus I promise not to tag you in, so you won't have to be in the ring with her.''

''I am not going out there period!'' She replied, not feeling very convinced that he wouldn't have to tag her in, ''You can go face those two, in a handicap match or something.''

''I can't lay a hand on Lita or I'll be suspended Trish!'' He replied in frustration, knowing she probably wasn't going to open the door, ''Trish, listen. If you go out to the ring with me, I'll-'' He took a second to think, before continuing, ''I'll make sure that Test is out at ringside, managing the match to practically make you untouchable.''

Trish knew Test had a thing for her, and wouldn't want anyone to mess-up her pretty face. So she'd finally decided if Chris could have him out at ringside then she'd do the match. So she finally decided to open the door, ''Okay.'' She nodded in agreement, ''But only if Test agrees to be out at ringside.''

''Okay, good.'' He smirked, as he walked passed her into his locker room, ''Just let me get dressed, then I'll go have a word with him.''

_**Meanwhile**_

''Thanks for agreeing to this Lita.'' Dwayne smirked over at her as he began to put on one of his boots.

She couldn't help but wonder about him, ''Hm… No problem, as long as you don't let Trish distract you again, it'll all be pretty much worth it.''

He shook his head at that, as he finished lacing up his boot, ''Don't worry; I know her game this time. Plus she'll be too distracted by her fear of you to try any of that stuff tonight.'' He grinned.

''Well you never know with these new Diva's, she just might frankly be more of a threat than what we're making her out to be.'' Lita said in all seriousness, bursting out laughing after rethinking about Trish being an actual threat to anyone.

''That would be something to see,'' He admitted, as he finished lasing up his other boot and got up off the bench to stretch.

''Ready?'' She asked, as she picked up her woman's championship and swung it over her shoulder.

''Yeah, let's go do it.''

_**Before the Match**_

Lita and Dwayne started off in the ring, walking around with such purpose. Knowing that they had this match in the bag. Watching as Jericho's music hit and Trish appeared from behind the curtain unfazed. Figuring out why, a few three seconds afterwards as Test appeared behind them.

''Can Chris do anything without some kind of assistance?'' Lita wondered, still not being too worried about this one.

''Watch your back.'' Dwayne leaned over and whispered to her, ''I can do my best to try and make sure that Test doesn't interfere in this match, but just to be on the safe side make sure to keep an eye on him.''

Lita nodded in agreement, and smiled over at Trish who was wearing a cocky smile on her face. She just loved the thought of being able to be the one to wipe it off, as she slowly climbed in between the ropes to stand out on the apron, her smile only grew because she knew eventually she'd get her chance at Trish.

The match started off with Dwayne throwing a few right hands, then Irish whipping Chris back into the turn buckle, charging at him with a full speed close line only for him to duck and quickly counter it with a neck breaker sending them both down to the mat. Chris quickly tried to go for the pin, only for The Rock to get his shoulder up on the two count. After they both had gotten to their feet, Jericho quickly knocked him back down with a kick to the ribs and DDT. Smiling on impressed with his work, he stepped on Rock with one foot and flexed his muscles, as the ref began to count. ''One… Two…'' The Rock then got his shoulder up again. Frustrated, Jericho pulled him up, and Irish whipped him into the ropes, only to end up getting a close line that almost knocked his head off. He got up feeling a bit dazed, turning around receiving a monkey flip, and as Trish looked on she began to feel more and more nervous. As the match went on Chris ended up getting back the upper hand when he heel kicked Dwayne and then quickly went for the lion sault, knocking the wind out of him. He then quickly went for the sleeper hold, Lita watched on as Dwayne seemed to fade, after the ref dropped his arm the second time she was sure he was out. But just as the arm was about to touch the ground the third time, he caught it, and quickly began to fight back. Throwing quick right hands and Irish whipping Chris into the ropes catching him for the spine buster dropping Chris right in the center of the ring, quickly gaining momentum as the crowd chanted his name. He stood above Chris head, slowly sliding off one of his elbow pads, then throwing it out into the crowd. He crossed his arms over the other and bounced off the ropes landing the peoples elbow to Chris. He then went for the pin, surprised when Chris kicked out of it. He looked over at Lita, who couldn't believe it either. He then pulled Chris up by his hair, only to receive an elbow to the jaw and an unexpected DDT. Out of breath Chris used the ropes to help himself up, taking a moment to catch his breath he looked over at his partner, who seemed relieved that he now had the upper hand, he hated to admit it, but she was absolutely breathtaking. Remembering he needed to focus on the match, he then took his attention off of Trish, and looked back over to Dwayne who was now crawling back up to his feet. Prepared for him, he readied himself, quickly rushing over to try for the spear, when Dwayne had turned towards him, only for Dwayne to move out of the way and his shoulder to go plowing into the ring poste. Trish began to panic when she saw Chris in so much pain as he staggered out of the corner holding his shoulder, as he cried out in agony. Both men were exhausted, and as Dwayne made his way over towards Chris, Chris quickly crawled in between him quickly running over tagging Trish, as he rolled out of the ring, still crying out in pain holding his shoulder. Trish couldn't believe it, as she slid in between the ropes Dwayne angrily walked towards her. She pleaded with him, not to hurt her as he slowly walked towards her backing her into the corner. She didn't know where Test was and when she found out, she saw Jeff performing a moonsault off the announcers table onto him. ''Rocky, you really don't want to hurt me. You... You... Really don't want to do this.'' She pleaded, knowing she was cornered; she quickly wrapped her arms around him and gave him a mind blowing kiss. It being the only thing she could think to do right now, everyone looked on in disbelief, after the kiss broke and Dwayne stood still for a moment, just staring down at her, as the crowd chanted his name, excited for what was to come next. Dwayne could admit to himself, that he just wanted to scare her a bit, just yell out warnings of what he could do to her. But the kiss had left him completely speechless. This girl had a weird effect on him, the kind that definitely couldn't be good for your health and at this point he just needed to get away from her. He watched her for a moment, as he began to slowly climb in between the ropes. Lita looked on in pure shock, not being able to understand what he was doing. She then watched him, as he paused for a moment with one leg hanging in between the ropes, he then look from Trish over to her, and climbed back into the ropes tagging her in before taking his leave. Lita had been waiting for this moment the whole match, as Trish's eyes grew bigger in disbelief, as Lita performed the Lou Thesz Press, sending her down to the mat, Lita gave her hard right hands to the face, before she climbed from over her and dragged her to the center of the ring, then climbed up the rope performing a moon sault from the top rope, earning them the win.

_**After The Match**_

''You said you wouldn't tag me in! What the hell happened out there Chris?'' Trish yelled pushing Chris out of frustration, as they walked down the hall towards his locker room.

''You shouldn't even be angry Trish! Lita did what, two moves on you?'' He retorted, pushing passed her as he gained speed so he wouldn't have to hear her nag. ''Besides, I wasn't the one that was supposed to be babysitting you.''

Test then let out a deep sigh, ''Does it even really matter? It was a bad day, every one of us have one of those every once in a while. Besides if Trish lets me give her some fighting lessons, I'm sure she'd have no problem taking on Lita.''

Chris just rolled his eyes at Test, and began to unlock his locker room door.

''You know what, maybe Test is right.'' Trish agreed, ''I mean, I'm pretty sure if I had a little bit of training then I could totally kick Lita's ass.''

''So you're saying you want to be a wrestler now?'' Test asked, as they all began to walk into the locker room. ''I mean, if you're sure then we can start the training tonight.''

''Pretty sure.'' She nodded, ''But not tonight, I really have something I want to do before we leave Miami.'' She grinned, causing them both to raise a brow at her.

''Oh, what's that?'' Test asked, putting his arm around her, ''Maybe, we could do it together.''

Chris practically vomited in his mouth, at the conversation.

She shrugged, ''Well, it's nothing big just really have to make a stop before we move on to the next city.''

''Oh, I see. Well nobody's going to be heading out till around 10 tomorrow, so we should have plenty of time to do whatever it is that you want to do.''

''Um, of course.'' Trish agreed, not wanting to be rude, ''So anyways, I really should be heading out, so I'll see you guys tomorrow around 10ish?'' She then quickly grabbed her hat and walked out the door before Test could have anytime to reply.

''Looks like whatever she's planning to do, you won't be having any involvement in.'' Chris smirked, receiving an annoying look from Test.

_**Two hours later**_

_Dwayne had just gotten relaxed, watching one of his favorite movies Rocky, when he heard a knock on the door._

''It's freaken 12'o clock at night! Who the hell could that be?'' He mumbles to himself, as he gets up off the couch pausing his movie, going to answer the door.

Trish was freezing her ass off outside, now figuring it might have been a bad idea to wear a mini skirt in 40degree weather. She honestly felt crazy for even coming to his house at all. She knew it was wrong on so many levels, but she liked him. For some odd reason, she was crushing on him. She'd driven a whole 30minutes to get to his house, just to see him. But she didn't understand what was taking him so long to answer the freaking door, or maybe he wasn't home? ''What a waste.'' She sighed, as she began to walk back down the steps, only to turn around to the door opening, revealing a surprised Dwayne.''

''Trish?''

**That's chapter two, I'm really going to try to get a new chapter in like every other day or so. :) Trying not to make them too long this time, and I'll try to throw in some really unexpected curve balls. I hope you guys like it so far. And tell me if I need to take it in another direction.**


	3. Chapter 3

''Wa... What are you doing here?'' He asked, alarming himself, figuring Chris had to be somewhere on the premises.

''Um… What am I doing here?'' She asked herself aloud, feeling embarrassed that she'd forgotten why she was there. Rubbing her hands together, trying to get warm. _Good question..._

He raised a brow at her, and leaned up against the door frame waiting for her explanation.

''Um... gosh it's freezing out here.'' She continued, turning around to look out at her car trying to stall a bit.

''If you want, I can go make you some hot chocolate. But I'm not sure if I should allow you into my home.'' Dwayne replied, still being a bit skeptical of her.

''Okay, that's fine. I'll… just wait out here.'' She nodded, her teeth now chattering.

He let out a sigh as he looked down at the ground, then back over at her hating his guilty conscience. ''You should come in,'' He offered, opening the door only wide enough for her to enter in passed him.

''Thanks.'' She replied, catching him eyeing her as she walked in passed him. He pointed her down the hall towards the kitchen, and as she began her walk she looked around at his place finding it quite relaxing. It wasn't that far off from what she expected, and as she walked passed some of the rooms, she noticed an open door, and inside was a whole bunch of autographed sports equipment. She quickly stopped and stood out at the door frame examining the room, and quickly finding interest in his trophy case. ''You like football?'' She asked, turning back to look at him as he walked up behind her and leaned against the door-frame looking down at her.

''Like is an understatement.'' He stated, as he walked over to the trophy case. ''Before becoming a wrestler, my dream was to be a professional football player. I played in high school, and I was good.'' He added, looking over at Trish who seemed too interested in what he had to say to interrupt him ''So good that I was heavy recruited by many different colleges, but in the end I picked The University Of Miami, playing the defensive tackler.''

''I'm really glad you got to live out your dream.''

''Yeah, a very short lived dream. '' He then let out a deep sigh, ''Sometime in the year of 1991, I ended up with an injury that kept me on the sidelines and ended up getting replaced.''

''Wow, well that really sucks.'' Trish sighed, looking at him staring over all of the trophies he had won. ''Well I guess it's kind of a good thing, because you're actually a really great wrestler.'' She continued quickly trying to change the subject.

''I know,'' He smirked over at her, as walked back over to where she was standing.

''Never avoiding a chance to toot your own horn, eh Rocky?'' She joked, as they both started down the hall towards the kitchen.

''No need, when you just did it for me.'' He grinned, as he followed behind her.

She just rolled her eyes at that comment, admiring his confidence. ''So do you live here alone?'' She questioned, looking over her shoulder at him wondering why anyone would need such a big house for just one person.

''Well, yeah.'' He nodded, as they turned into his kitchen, ''What? You thinking I should maybe, move my parents in with me?'' He teased, walking passed her, over to a nearby cabinet. ''I mean, I probably wouldn't mind the company since I'm hardly ever home anyways.''

"'Well, I'm not saying that. Just wondering why do you need such a big house?'' She asked in curiosity, ''I mean, like is it just to entertain your ladies or something?'' She wondered as she walked in and took a seat down in one of his bar stools that was placed in front of the island that rested in the middle of the kitchen.

''You almost sound jealous about that,'' He smirked, closing the cabinet after he found the hot chocolate, quickly turning to catch her reaction.

''No, just curious.'' She replied acting very nonchalant, watching him as he pulled two glasses out of the dish washer, ''So, do you like to see a lot of different woman, or are you just focusing on one?''

He turned around to her doing his signature eye brow raise wondering where all this was coming from, ''So I take it you think I'm a player.'' He grinned as he walked over to the fridge and began to fill the glasses with water.

''I honestly don't know, how about you tell me?'' She asked in an almost demanding tone.

He found her jealousy kind of amusing and decided that he didn't really have to answer to her demands, so he decided to answer her question with a question, ''Do you think I'm a player?'' He asked raising a brow over at her as he began to fill the second glass.

She shrugged, ''Maybe?''

''Nice answer.'' He replied, smiling over at her as he poured the coco into the glasses, ''Speaking of answers, you never told me why you had come over.''

''Oh, um… I guess I just felt the need to apologize for somewhat interfering in your matches.''

''And..?'' He questioned, figuring if she just wanted to apologize she could've just gotten his phone number from someone around the arena.

''And… That's it.'' She shrugged, knowing that if she was going to continue working for Chris that she couldn't let her feelings for Dwayne show at this point.

''Okay.'' He replied, just shrugging it off as he put the two glasses into the microwave and cut it on, ''Well, if you want to stick around a bit longer, I had Rocky on in the living room if you care to watch it with me.''

''Rocky?'' She asked, not being too familiar with that movie, ''Are you in it?''

''Nah,'' He said in complete shock, '' Sylvester Stallone stars in it.''

''Oh,'' She replied, ''So what's it about?''

'' A small time boxer gets a once in a lifetime chance to fight the heavyweight champ in a bout in which he strives to go the distance for his self-respect'' He answered as he leaned back against the counter still shocked that Trish had never seen this movie.

''Sounds… Interesting.'' Trish replied, not being so sure if this movie was for her but just agreeing because she wasn't exactly ready to go home just yet.

''I think you'll like it.'' He smirked over to her, as he opened the microwave wrapping a napkin around each glass before handing her one.

''Hm... Maybe,'' She shrugged, before taking a sip of her coco.

''Want any snacks or anything to go with the movie?'' He asked, as he grabbed a big bag of cool ranch Doritos off the fridge.

''Um, I think I'll be fine.'' She answered, sitting her glass down on the table, and reaching in her jacket pocket for her cellphone, to check the time. ''Wow, its 1:15.''

''Yeah, '' He replied, looking over at the time on the microwave, ''You want to just catch the movie some other time?'' He asked, remembering how early that they had to get up in the morning.

''No, no… It's fine,'' Trish replied, as she climbed down from the bar stool, ''I actually really want to see this movie.'' She lied.

''Okay, sure.'' He nodded, deciding that it was too late for snacks, so he put the Doritos back before leading her out to theater room instead, feeling like it would make the movie more interesting for her.

As they made it inside, Trish instantly noticed the marbled floors and the dim lighted ceiling; it was a very relaxing setting. He then grabbed her hand and led her to a seat, it honestly felt more like a date than anything. He was very calming and sweet as the movie started and he seemed more into her than it as well. She really liked his attention, and at times when they did pay attention to the movie, he'd tell her about the new characters that were introduced and their involvement in the story. She couldn't help but be taken by him, as they both continued on with the movie eventually falling asleep. Around 10:30am Trish's cell went off, waking both her and Dwayne up.

''Um... Hello?'' She answered sleepily.

''Trish, where the hell are you? Our plane was supposed to be leaving thirty minutes ago!'' Chris fussed, ''And don't bother saying your back at the hotel, because I had dropped by your hotel, and you were nowhere to be found! Care to explain where you might be at?''

''Oh shit, it's Chris!''

_**There's chapter 3 :) I'm glad you like it so far, I'll try to keep getting one out at least once a day. And again tell me if I need to change anything.**_


	4. Chapter 4

__''Oh shit, it's Chris!'' Trish whispered, covering the mouth piece with her hand. ''What do I say to him?''

''Idonno, lie.'' Dwayne shrugged.

''Obviously.'' She rolled her eyes at the obvious statement, and removed her hand from the mouth piece, holding the phone back up to her ear. ''Um, sorry about that, was just... Um, talking to a friend.''

''Seriously, Trish?'' He muttered, annoyed with her. ''Who do you know out here in Miami?''

''Does it matter? You honestly don't even know hiiiiiim… and her, them.''

''Smooooth.'' Dwayne laughed, getting up to turn off the TV.

''Whatever.'' Chris retorted, ''Anyways, the plane was supposed to take off thirty minutes ago! You need to get up here a.s.a.p.''

''Okay, I'll be- Wait!'' She stopped herself, realizing she hadn't packed to leave yet, ''Mind if I catch a ride with a friend?''

''What friend?'' He asked, in a fatherly like tone.

''Donno yet. But I'll just see if maybe I can catch a ride with someone else on the roster.''

''Eh, sure.'' He shrugged, signaling for Test to go ahead and board the plane, ''Just call me if you have any trouble finding someone.''

''Will do.'' She agreed, before hanging up the phone and letting out a deep sigh of relief.

Dwayne couldn't help but find amusement in the whole phone conversation. ''Do you really suck that bad at lying?'' He asked raising a brow over at her.

''Hm… Well, I could just call him back and tell him, that I had decided to come over and spend the night with you, if that's what you want.'' She grinned, getting up out of her seat and opening her cellphone as if she was really about to call Chris back.

''Go ahead.'' He replied, not feeling at all fazed by the idea. ''And be sure to tell him that The Rock kept you up aaaaall night loooong!'' He continued, in a cockier demeanor.

''Pfft, you wish,'' She said laughing, as she put away her cellphone. Not believing he'd just said that.

''Your right.'' He admitted openly, instantly after-wards remembering that this could all be a setup. ''So anyways, you want some breakfast?'' He asked, changing the subject.

''Um, sure.'' She nodded, acting like she didn't notice his change of subject.

''Okay, cool.'' He replied, seeming rather distracted as he turned away from her and headed towards the door, ''I'll go shower off, then I'll start us up some breakfast. Anything you in the mood for?'' He asked, stopping in front of the door then turning around looking over at her.

''Not really, but I should actually go ahead home and finish packing.'' She said, as she checked her pockets to make sure she had her keys to the rental car. ''Oh yeah, mind if I carpool with you?''

''Nah, not at all. I think I'll be heading out sometime around 4, so if you want I can scoop you up and we can head over to the airport around 3:30.''

''Sounds good to me.'' She smiled, as she walk over beside him handing him the address card for the hotel she'd be at. ''Well I better go. Don't think I can afford to miss another flight.''

''Don't worry, we won't leave you.'' He replied, giving her a reassuring smile. ''I mean, I always need a friend with me that can help me sleep thru the flight.''

She rolled her eyes at the comment, ''Okay sleeping beauty, I guess I can be your sleeping pill for the day. But I guarantee, we can have soooo much more fun if you can stay awake.'' She teased, running a finger across his chest as she walked passed him down the hall.

''Oh really? How much is more?'' He called out, watching her as she continued down the hall.

She turned around and looked over at him, as she continued walking backwards down the hall, ''A lot!'' She called back out, blushing.

''More details please.'' He grinned, leaning up against the wall still staring down the hall at her.

'''Hm, let's just say Christmas came early this year.'' She replied, winking over at him, as she opened the front door, walking out before he had the chance to question her anymore.

**Around 2pm**

Trish had just finished showering off, when there was a knock at the door. She figured it was room service and wrapped a towel around her, before peaking her head out the door to find Dwayne, looking like a kid in a candy store. ''What? Christmas didn't come early enough?'' She teased, opening the door, allowing him to come in.

''Nah, I always open my presents the day before.'' He smirked, turning around looking at her as she closed the door, noticing he had picked the perfect time to come over.

''Why am I not surprised?'' she grinned, noticing him glancing down at the towel that she had wrapped around her, then back up at her, ''Even birthdays?'' she asked, walking over to stand across from him.

''Sometimes,'' He replied, fully examining her from her feet up to her now curly dripping wet blonde hair.

She figured, she'd take advantage of this moment and play around with him. ''You seem a bit distracted,'' She said titling her head to the side, looking up at him, ''something wrong?'' She asked, walking up to him to where they were just inches apart, feeling his head pretending to check if he had a fever. ''Aw, and you're really burning up,'' She continued interrupting him before he had a chance to speak, giving him a concerned look, ''But no worries, I think I know just what will cool you off,'' She continued, taking two steps backwards before unwrapped her towel and dropping it on the floor.

''Oh, you think you can heal my sickness?'' He asked, playing along with her, practically foaming out the mouth when he saw her wet, fully exposed body.

''Almost sure of it.'' She smirked, grabbing him by his hand and leading him over to her bed.

''Well I guess it's worth a try,'' He grinned, as she pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

''Of course.'' She replied, seductively smiling down at him, putting a finger to his lips to quiet him,''Shh… Try to stay quiet for a bit, or I might just make you overdose,'' She smirked, before replacing her finger with her lips and continuing on with his treatment.

_**There's chapter 4! I have great idea for the next chapter, and I think it's going to be a big surprise for you guys :) Oh and I think I'm gonna stick with short chapters, their far easier to get out, and I never forget what I had put into the chapters :P (Well at-least not yet) Well anyways, I hope you all are continuing to enjoy it and I'll keep trying to update whenever possible.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Time had passed so quickly, she'd woken up next to him again. This time wrapped in his arms. She'd lifted her head up off his chest and looked up at him sleeping soundly with a grin on his face. She smiled at that, and slowly slid his arm from around her waist, quietly slipping out from under the covers and off the bed. It seemed kinda late, so she walked over to check the time on her phone. She noticed, that she had 4 missed calls, and two messages. The first one being from Test.

''Hey Trish, it's me Test.'' She walked over into the bathroom, as she listened on to the message, ''We arrived here about, I'd say an hour ago. And I had some time to check some of the sights out here, their pretty nice.'' She let out a sigh, knowing what direction he was going with this. Then she sat down on the edge of the tub, plugging the drain and started running her some hot bath water, ''And since you know, you're from Canada, you'd probably never got to go sight-seeing out here in Cali. So I figured, once you arrive out I could take you out to some of the hot spots out here. So just call me back, and tell me what you think once you get this message.''

''He's very persistent.'' Trish thought, shaking her head at him, before listening to the next message.

''Hello, Beautiful.'' A very familiar deep voice said, but she couldn't think to match it with a face, ''A good friend of mine told me that you were in need of a ride. Well baby, I'd love to give you that nice loooong ride to Cali.'' He continued, in a slow deep sexy tone, ''Cause then baby, we can discuss different ways that we can work together in the future. Rather we're working together in a match, or maybe doing a little one on one of our own. Because I'm sure like me, at times you like to get _very unprofessional_'' He then blew a kiss into the phone, ending the message. Trish cringed, and held her stomach feeling like she could throw up her lunch. She felt so dirty, and violated in every way possible. But she knew that there was no way she was going to ride with this guy, so she figured she just needed to calm down and forget about it. So she poured some bath beads into the tub and got in for the nice long soak, to relax and clear her head.

Dwayne had finally woken up, looking around the room, to see Trish nowhere in sight. He quickly pulled on his pants and ran over to peak outside the window, to see if his car was there. It was, so he took a relaxing breath. He then looked down at his watch to find that it was 5:27pm. ''Ahh, not again'' He mumbled to himself, as he pulled out his cellphone and began to call his travel agent.

''Hello?'' A voice from the other line answered.

''Hey Stevie, it's Dwayne.'' He replied, walking over and taking a seat down on the bed.

''Oh, Hello Dwayne. How might I help you?''

''I need you to book me another plane flight from Miami to Cali.''

''Yes Sir Mr. Johnson. What times will be good for you?''

''Let's see… Sometime around 7:30 will do.'' Dwayne replied, being able to hear her typing in on her keyboard. ''Wait, I need two plane tickets for that time. Got a lady friend coming along with me.''

''Oh.. Lucky Lady.'' Stevie replied, as she continued booking his flight, reservations.

''Yeah,'' He replied, smiling at the thought of Trish.

''Well everything's all set!'' Stevie, said gleefully as she looked over his reservations. ''Looks like you have two flight reservations for 7:30pm. Try not to miss them this time.'' She joked.

''Thanks Stevie, don't worry I won't.'' He smirked, before hanging up the phone, and laying back out across the bed.

Trish finally finished, and came out of the bathroom wrapped in a one of the hotels robes, glancing over at him before walking over to her suitcase. ''I see someone's a wild sleeper.'' She joked, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

''Nah, I just like playing under the covers.'' He grinned, sitting up and watching her as she kneeled down and went through her suitcase. ''I think that might be something we both have in common.''

She smiled over at him, then continued going through her suitcase. ''Maybe,''

''So you want to go out and get something to eat before we head out for Cali?'' He asked, just as the door bell rung, ''Or maybe that's room service now.'' He smiled, as he walked over to open the door.

''Uh, yeah.'' She replied, nervously as she quickly shut her suitcase, quickly sliding it under the bed crawling over to hide on the other side of the bed.

''Big Vis, what brings you over?'' Dwayne asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned up against the door frame.

''Came over to pick-up Trish.'' He replied, looking around behind Dwayne, ''What are you doing here?'' He barked, remembering the beef between Dwayne and Jericho.

''Just visiting.''

''Uh huh,'' Vis grinned, pushing passed him and looking around the apartment for Trish, 'So where exactly is the host?'' He questioned, as he walked over to the bed and lifted up the bed curtain and pulled her suitcase from under the bed.

''She caught a ride with Austin.'' Dwayne replied, realizing Trish didn't want to be found by Vis.

''Leaving without her things?'' He grunted, as he knelt down and began going through her suitcase and pulled out some of her clothes holding them up for Dwayne to see.

''I honestly don't know her that well. Maybe she's a nudist?'' Dwayne replied, getting a not so amused look from Vis.

''You think your funny?'' Vis shot back, glaring over at Dwayne.

''The Rock isn't trying to be funny. You're trying to point out to me that she forgot her bag, so I was just trying to figure out a logical explanation for that.''

'Now you just beginning to work my nerves. And you and I both know that I am not one to be toyed with. So I'm going to ask you again where she is, and if you don't answer me correctly then you're going to have a serious problem on your hands.'' Vis warned, as he climbed up to his feet.

''Okay, since that fat around your brain is suffocating it to where you can't process things unless someone's talking to you it in slomo.'' Dwayne began deciding to be a smartass. ''The Rock will say it for you nice and slow. She-Left-With-Aust-In.''

''I am definitely going to enjoy kicking your ass.'' Viscera mumbled as began over towards Dwayne, Trish let out a loud scream, coming out of hiding.

''I'm okay! I'm okay!'' She shouted, holding both her arms up, to show that she was unharmed, ''He didn't do anything to me.''

Vis turned around towards her in utter surprise, ''Trish, what the hell are you doing in here with Dwayne? And in your bathrobe?'' He quickly put the puzzle together, ''Do you know what Chris would do to you if he knew that you were seeing Dwayne?'' He asked, pointing backwards at Dwayne.

''Nothing.'' Dwayne interrupted, making Vis turn around and glare down at him.

''Rock, you got a lot of guts kid.'' He grinned, ''Trish has got your head all screwed up.''

''Oh really, how's that?'' He grinned back, straightening his posture looking eye to eye with Vis.

''She's got you in her hotel room; god knows what you two were doing.'' He cringed, looking over at the bed sheets that were hanging halfway off the bed. ''She's making you fall for her, and also making you lose your matches. She doesn't even want you man! She just wants..''

''You have no idea what I want.'' Trish argued, walking from behind the bed over towards Vis.

''Bet you want to keep your job don't you.'' He smirked, ''Bet Chris would love to find out that his assistant has been doing a little assisting of her own.'' He continued, looking over at Dwayne.

Trish instantly stopped, realizing she needed this job. ''I…''

''You need this job don't you,'' Vis replied, looking over at Trish who was finally starting to breakdown. ''I'll cut you a deal, princess. If you come with me, then I'll pretend like this little scenario, never happened.''

''Whoa,'' Dwayne cut in, ''I'm not going to let you blackmail her,'' He said as he pushed Vis from behind, holding his chin up showing him he wasn't afraid to fight him.

Vis had almost fell over, but he caught onto a nearby dresser, ''Not a smart idea Rock,'' he grinned as he turned around, standing toe to toe with Dwayne, ''Trust me, you really don't want to fight with a man like me, to try and protect your little girlfriends job.''

''I wouldn't be so sure about that,'' Dwayne retorted, hands balled up on his sides.

''You look like you really want to hit me,'' Vis laughed, as glanced down at Dwayne's hands as he began to crack his knuckles, ''Get bold and do it, and all your pretty little teeth in your mouth, with be in one of two places: On the floor, or down your throat.''

''I'll go!'' Trish cried out, closing her suitcase, and dragging it over to where Vis was standing. Really not wanting to see Viscera hurt Dwayne. ''I'll do it!''

''Smart idea,'' Vis grinned, still focusing on Dwayne, ''Your girlfriend saved you ass,'' He smirked as he walked passed him, bumping his shoulder before opening the door.

Dwayne still had his fists balled up tight, in anger with Vis, even as he watched Trish walking out the door. She stopped to look up at him with tear filled eyes, touching the side of his face before walking out, not bothering to say a word.

''Don't worry, Big Daddy V is going to take good care of Ms. Delicious.'' Vis grinned, sucking each his finger on his right hand before shutting the door.

''FUCK!'' Dwayne yelled out, kicking the hotel room door putting a dent in it.

Vis just laughed, after hearing the loud bang, clicking the unlock button on his key chain to unlock the door, ''Someone needs to take a chill pill.'' He laughed, as he opened his door and climbed in, looking over at Trish who was turned towards the window refusing to look over at him. ''Your mad huh?'' He laughed, as he put the keys in the ignition, turning the car on, ''No worries, I'm sure this ride will make us end up being the best of friends.''

Thirty minutes into the drive, Viscera's cellphone went off, ''Big Daddy V,'' He answered, looking over at Trish who was still facing the window, ''Yeah, I done scooped her up.'' He grinned, liking the fact that she was wearing nothing but a robe, ''Yeah, we're on our way to the airport right now.'' He said, as he looked over at his GPS. ''Yeah, it's a short distance away so we should be there any minute now.'' He lied, ''Okay, later man.'' He then hung up the phone putting it in his cup holder than taking the chance to play around with Trish, he grabbed onto her thigh.

As a reflex, Trish slapped his hand away, and quickly scooted over closer to the window. ''Don't do that.''

''Aw, c'mon Trish.'' He replied, practically pleading with her, ''You didn't seriously think that you coming with me was the only part of the deal.'' He laughed. ''Besides I thought you like Chocolate.'' He continued, referring to Dwayne.

''I… I…'' She couldn't speak straight she was so nervous, and Viscera continued to try to touch on her.

''You want to keep your job right?'' He grinned, looking over at her, trying to slide his hand up her robe, only for her to push it away, ''If you do, you should be wanting to give me a better reason for why I shouldn't tell Chris about how you've been sneaking around with Dwayne.''

''But I don't sneak around with him.'' She argued, with tears running down her face. ''I have never even spoken with him before last night.''

''You should know it isn't good to lie,'' he pointed out, as he reached up touching her hair, ''But don't worry beautiful, I won't do anything to hurt your beautiful, soft, toned body.'' He smiled, feeling he had complete control over her.

Trish flinched at each word, she really wanted out of this car. But she was too scared to do anything. Then he grabbed her hand, and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.

''Turn and look at me Trish,'' He demanded, forcing her to look over at him as he kissed up her arm, she tried to pull away, but he had a tight grip on her arm, ''Don't pull away, unless you'd like me to break something.''

She swallowed hard, and closed her eyes tightly, as tears continued down her face.

''Look at me!'' He demanded, as he pulled the car over to side of the road! ''Look at me as if I was your lover boy!''

When Trish opened her eyes it showed nothing but fear and sadness, she really didn't know what Viscera was about to do to her. She swallowed hard, and decided to go ahead and do whatever he asked, and eventually it would all be over.

''Kiss me,'' He yelled, puckering his lips, as she closed her eyes and leaned in meeting his lips with her, he forced his tongue into her mouth, grabbing her hand and put it around his neck to make it feel more real. He then backed away, to look into her eyes ''Don't be scared princess. Like I said, if you follow simple instructions then I'm sure this will all go over fine.'' He then slid his hand up her robe.

Trish took a deep breath, and tried to pretend like she was enjoying it, noticing a pencil that was laying on the floor, beside her foot. She nonchalantly reached for it, stabbed him in the arm, quickly opening the door and making a break for it.

''AHHH! THAT BITCH!'' Viscera yelled out, looking at his now bleeding arm, holding it as he turned back onto the road.

Trish quickly ran to a nearby gas station, acting frantic. Immediately catching everyone's attention, ''Call the cops please!'' She begged, the Cashier then quickly came out from behind the counter.

''What's wrong ma'am?'' He asked, rather concerned about her.

''He's after me!'' She cried, pointing out towards the door. The cashier instantly grabbed her hand and pulled her behind the register booth with bullet proof glass, making sure it was securely locked.

''Don't worry ma'am.'' He replied, trying to calm her down, as he began to the call the cops, ''I'll make sure no one touches you.''

Just as the cashier started dialing the police, Viscera pushed the door open, and walked in scanning the room for Trish, ''Where are you Trish?'' He asked, walking in purposely, everyone else ducking down as if he had a gun of some sort.

''Excuse me sir, but I think you need to leave,'' The Cashier demanded, still holding the phone in his hand.

Viscera couldn't help but laugh, ''Your funny,'' He smirked, continuing to walk around the store in search of Trish.

''Excuse me, 911. Yes we have a black male, with blonde hair and white contacts in down here at the Chevron Gas station, off 45th that is threatening to harm people''

Viscera laughed again, ''People? I didn't threaten anyone,'' He grinned, as he walked up towards the cashier, ''But if you want me to leave, I will.'' He said, as he started towards the exit, ''Oh, and Trish, if you think hiding behind that register could ever save you from me, then I'd think again.'' He laughed, as he walked out of the store.

''Who is he?'' The cashier asked, as he hung up the phone and continued looking out at the door.

''Someone you don't want to know,'' Trish sighed, as she climbed up to her feet, ''May I please use your phone?'' she asked, dusting herself off, after hiding down on their dusty floor.

''Sure, but it isn't cordless.'' He replied, clicking star *9 then handing her the phone.

''Thanks.'' She smiled, crouching back down dialing Dwayne's number, waiting for him to pick-up. But after the fourth ring, she looked over at the clock, ''Shit! It's 7:39''

_**Okay there's chapter 5! :) I'm glad your enjoying it so far, and i'll try my best to keep it interesting :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Dwayne stared out the window, at everyone boarding the plane. He'd seen a lot of familiar faces get on, but not the one in particular that he was looking for. He let out a low sigh, after realizing that Trish wasn't going to be boarding this plane, then turned in his seat looking down at her cellphone that he'd been holding out in his right hand since he'd left her hotel room. He'd found it lying on the bathroom sink, after she'd left and figured he'd just give it to her once he'd arrived in Cali.

''Nice phone you got there,'' Jeff joked, sneaking up behind him and taking a seat down beside him. ''Pretty and pink.'' He then pulls out his cellphone, to compare the two. ''Nothing compared to my Droid Razor, but it really does take a real man to rock pink.''

''It's not my phone,'' Dwayne replied, flipping the phone open to show Jeff the background picture.

Jeff let out a loud gasp, ''Dude is that Stratus's phone?'' He asked in astonishment, literally jumping out of his seat ''How the hell did you get that?''

''Found it somewhere,'' He lied, figuring it was none of Jeff's business how he'd got it.

''DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!'' Jeff squealed, snatching the phone from him, ''Have you read any of her messages, or searched through her pictures?'' He asked, as he flipped the phone back open going directly to the photo gallery section.

''Nah,'' Dwayne replied, not sounding too interested, ''I like to respect a girls privacy.''

''Fuck that!'' Jeff shouted, as he continued scrolling through Trish's pictures, ''She screwed you out of two of your matches, one being a WWF championship match. If I were you I'd definitely be looking for revenge.''

''Revenge on who?'' Xpac asked, overhearing a little of their conversation, stopping directly above Jeff to admire the hottie in the phone, ''Nice..'' He grinned, as he walked over to the window seat across the aisle from Jeff and Dwayne.

''Very,'' Road Dogg, nodded in agreement shooting Jeff a thumbs up as he sat down next to Xpac.

Jeff didn't deny any of the assumptions; he just patted himself on the back as if Trish was his girl, making Dwayne snatch the phone from him. ''Sorry,'' He mouthed.

''So anyways, Jeff...'' Road Dogg called out, ''Where's Matt and Lita at?'' He asked, looking around the plane finding neither one in sight.

Jeff shrugged, ''Probably in Cali.''

Dwayne listened on in sheer boredom, as time passed and the plane was yet to take off. Feeling a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his cellphone, 'Chevron?' He asked, himself figuring the call wasn't important, he muted his phone and put it back away in his pocket.

''Who was that?'' Jeff asked, as he looked over at him, raising a brow as Trish's phone went off.

''Donno,'' Dwayne shrugged, flipping Trish's phone open, to see the exact same number. 'Chevron?' He asked himself again, deciding to answer it this time. ''Hello?''

''Dwayne where are you?'' Trish asked, letting out a sigh of relief when he answered.

''On the plane,'' He replied, catching a strange look from Jeff.

''Has it taken off yet?'' Trish asked nervously, playing with the phone cord.

''No, where are you Trish?'' He asked, unbuttoning his seat belt, instantly realizing that something wasn't right.

'Woah, Trish?' Jeff asked himself, as he got up following behind Dwayne, wondering what the hell he was doing. ''Dwanye, is that Trish?'' He asked, in a low whisper, only to get shushed by him.

''Chervon, off 45th in Boca!'' She replied, tears forming in her eyes.

''Boca? What the hell are you doing in Boca?'' Dwayne asked angrily, as he ran down the aisle.

''Idonno, just please come get me!'' She pleaded, showing nothing but worry and sadness in her voice as the conversation went.

Xpac and Road dogg got up also, deciding that they didn't want to miss out on any of the action, following close behind as Jeff and Dwayne made it towards the exit.

They were almost to the exit, when "Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the Fasten Seat Belt sign. If you haven't already done so, please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead bin. Please take your seat and fasten your seat belt. And also make sure your seat back and folding trays are in their full upright position.''

''Ahhh Shit!'' Dwayne mumbled, as everyone who hadn't, began to fasten their seatbelt. ''Don't worry Trish, I'll be there.'' He continued, closing her phone and quickly making it over towards the exit.

'' If you are seated next to an emergency exit, please read carefully the special instructions card located by your seat. If you do not wish to perform the functions described in the event of an emergency, please ask a flight attendant to reseat you''

''Hey yo Ma'am!'' Jeff yelled out, to one of the flight attendants that was assisting one of the other customers, ''Ma'am!'' He repeated again, finally catching her attention.

''Um, Sir.'' She replied, turning around in shock, when she noticed that the airplane door had been opened.

''Yeah, can you have those guys bring back those portable stairs?'' Jeff asked, pointing at the window over to the stairs, surprised when Dwayne jumped down from the plane. 'Nice,' he thought, after he saw him stick the landing.

''At this time, we request that all mobile phones, pagers, radios and remote controlled toys be turned off for the full duration of the flight, as these items might interfere with the navigational and communication equipment on this aircraft. We request that all other electronic devices be turned off until we fly above 10,000 feet. We will notify you when it is safe to use such devices.''

''Jeff forget the stairs!'' Xpac yelled out, gesturing for Jeff to come on then following behind Dwayne and jumping off the plane.

'' We remind you that this is a non-smoking flight. Smoking is prohibited on the entire aircraft, including the lavatories. Tampering with, disabling or destroying the lavatory smoke detectors is prohibited by law.''

''I wouldn't recommend you do that!'' The lady demanded, grabbing Jeff's shirt, pointing towards a seat, instructing him to go sit down. ''It would be much safer, just to sit down on the plane, rather than jumping off it.'' She continued, feeling like she was having to babysit a bunch of grown men.

Road Dogg laughed to himself as he saw that, ''You clearly don't know Jeff.'' He grinned, as he jumped off the plane, quickly chasing after Dwayne and Xpac.

''Yeah, he's right.'' Jeff laughed, snatching away from the lady, and performing a run jump off the plane,  
>impressed when he stuck the landing. 'Coolest thing I'd ever done' he laughed, as he quickly ran to catch-up with Dwayne and the others.<p>

''Where is she man?'' Xpac asked, as he followed Dwayne through the metal detectors almost knocking down the security guard.

''Somewhere in Boca Florida.'' He called back. ''A short ways from Miami.''

''This shit is exhilarating.'' Jeff yelled out, as he slid in between the two metal detectors, jumping over the security guard who tried to block his way passed.

''Don't get too excited, Road Dogg called out, as he ran down the escalator. It turning into a race, when Jeff slid down the rail passed him. ''I bet, I can beat you too the exit!'' He called out jumping the rail, landing in the garden bed at the side of the escalator.

''Guys seriously?'' Xpac yelled out, as he ran behind Dwayne through the automatic doors.

''I win!'' Jeff yelled out, throwing his arms up in celebration, only to be tackled by Road Dogg and knocked into a baggage cart.

''I hope you guys are planning on helping, pick this up.'' The baggage Carrier complained, pointing down to all the luggage that had fallen over.

Jeff laughed dusting himself off, stepping in between the luggage ''Not a chance,'' He grinned, before him and Road Dogg continued following after Dwayne and Xpac who was already halfway to the parking lot.

Dwayne cut through the parking lot, making cars have to make quick stops.

'Okay, he's clearly not thinking straight.' Xpac thought, as he tried to keep up, yelling out apologies to the lady that they had just cut off.

Jeff decided to have a little fun, when he saw the car stop to let Xpac and Dwayne pass. And he did a quick roll over the hood.

''You idiot!'' The lady yelled out, waving her fist in the air at him.

'And to think she just met him' Road Dogg laughed, running behind the car quickly catching up with Jeff.

They finally arrived at The Rocks car, a Silver Jaguar XF Sedan, with black leather interior.

''Woah, this you?'' Xpac asked, running over to the passenger's side.

''Yeah,'' Dwayne replied, clicking the unlock button on his keys.

''Nice,''

''Roll down the window!'' Jeff yelled out, feeling like he was in an action movie, backing far enough away from the car to where he could run and slide in through the window, ''I wanna try somethin!''

''No,'' Dwayne barked, shooting a piercing glare over at Jeff that told him he wasn't in the mood to play right now, before climbing down into the car and shutting the door.

'Well it was fun while it lasted,' Jeff pouted, as he ran back over to the car climbing in, quickly trying to fasten his seat belt.

Dwayne then floored it out of the parking lot, making no complete stops, and slowing down for no sharp curves.

''Woah,'' Road Dogg yelled out, grabbing onto the back of Xpac's seat as he slid over towards Jeff.

As they came up to the Metal Barrier gate, Dwayne looked over at any of the gates that were letting another vehicle through, and sped up, quickly making it through just as it the gate was coming down.

''Holy Shit!'' Jeff yelled out, breaking his neck to look behind him, at the gate that had just shut behind them. ''Your nuts!''

Xpac couldn't believe it either, as Dwayne continued to swerve through traffic. Xpac gained a tighter grip on his seat belt, quickly glanced over at the speedometer which read (90), and then realized that he was going 90 in a 40zone. 'Shit! I should've stayed on the plane'

''I feel like I'm in one of those Fast and Furious movies!'' Jeff smirked, trying to make light of the situation, ''Man Dwayne, have you ever thought about being a street racer?''

Dwayne glared at Jeff through the rear view mirror, and then turned his attention back to the road.

''Eh, all I'm saying is that you'd be good for it.'' Jeff shrugged, as they drove through an intersection on a red light.

''OH MY GOD JEFF SHUT THE FUCK UP!'' Road Dogg yelled out, yanking Jeff up by his collar, now in fear for his life. ''SAVE ONE MORE THING AND I'LL-''

''Chil! Chill! I'll hush!'' Jeff quickly responded, happy when Road Dogg released him, 'Fuckin psycho'

**Meanwhile**

''So, you okay?'' The Cashier asked her, after noticing she'd been quiet for a while.

''Um, yeah.'' She nodded, looking over at him, sitting up against the counter, ''I'm fine,''

''Just checkin,'' He smiled down at her, still wondering who that big guy was, but not wanting to be too much into her business, ''So, whats with the outfit?'' He asked, eyeing her robe.

''Trust me, you don't want to know.'' She answered, wrapping it around her tighter, feeling a bit embarrassed for having to show up anywhere almost necked.

''Oh, well how about you go pick out a Chevron shirt, and a Chevron pair of pants, and go put it on so you won't have to be necked when your… boyfriend comes.'' He smirked, putting emphasis on certain words, wanting to know if she was single.

''Um, I would but I totally left my wallet in my suitcase.'' She answered feeling dumbfounded, knowing she'd probably never see anything in that suitcase again.

''No worries Darlin,'' He replied, as he offered her his hand, helping her up, ''I got you.''

'What a sweetheart' she thought, as he led her out to their accessory section.

''See anything that might interest you?'' He asked, watching her as she thought about which one she liked the best.

''Hm…''

''Hm…'' He teased, rubbing his chin as if he was thinking about which to pick also.

She couldn't help but smile when he mimicked her. ''Are you making front of me?'' She asked, finding him kinda charming.

''No, not at all,'' he smiled, as he watched her turn her attention back to the shirts. ''So, see any?''

''I really like this, Black and white one.'' She smiled, walking over to point to the one she was talking about.

''You actually chose my favorite,'' He pointed out, finding them to have a lot in common.

She couldn't help but notice that he was flirting with her, ''It's probably a lot of girls favorite''

''Probably,'' He agreed, not being able to take his eyes off her.

''So, anyways I'll take this shirt, and um…'' She really wasn't too picky on the pants, none of them really interested her so she just grabbed the one closest to her. ''These,''

''Ahh, my favorite choice in-''

''Pants?'' Trish finished for him, knowing he was about to say that.

''Yeah,'' He smiled, ''Well anyways, I should return to the register. The bathrooms back that way,'' He said, pointing over near the dairy aisle. ''If you need anything, just come see me.'' He smiled, before moving back over to the register.

Trish nodded, then walked down the aisle with the milk into the bathroom to change. After changing into the outfit, she actually did like the pants a little more than before. They really complimented her figure, she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. As she walked out of the bathroom, she noticed that the cashier was nowhere in sight, and just figured he'd maybe went out on a smoke break or something. She walked over, to the register, and noticed the phone was off the hook, and then saw something brown hanging out from behind the counter. As she stood up, on her tippy toes, to get a better look she realized that it was the tip of the cashier's shoe. Her eyes widened, and she let out a loud scream as she backed away from the counter.

''I told you, hiding behind that cash register wouldn't protect you from me,'' Viscera grinned, as he walked up behind her.

_**There's Chapter 6! I honestly kind've came up with alot of this stuff last second. Some of it I had planned to throw in the chapter, while some of it I just added to make it alot more interesting. So anyways I hope you guys are still enjoying it and i'll keep on trying to have atleast one chapter added per day. And again if there's anything that anyone feels I should change, or maybe take this story in a different direction feel free to say so.  
><strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

''You know something Trish,'' He called out, grinning when she turned around, locking eyes with him as he continued to walk towards her, making the space between them smaller and smaller, ''You really hurt me,'' He frowned, holding his hands over his heart, ''You really hurt my heart when you denied me of my rightful privileges.''

''I-I'' Was the most she could get out, as he got closer and closer, cornering her against the counter. There was a door on both sides of her, but she was too scared to do anything. It was like she had frozen, and the only thing moving was the tears that ran down her cheeks.

Viscera noticed her trembling, and gently reached up to stroke her hair. At his touch she winced, ''Why are you so scared Princess?'' He asked, as he slid his hand down to touch the side of her face. ''Do you think that I'm going to hurt you?'' He asked, sounding rather innocent, using his thumbs to brush away her tears. ''Do you think that I'd want to damage this beautiful face of yours?'' He asked again, after receiving no reply. ''Well do you!'' He asked, again repeating it for the final time with very much demand in his tone.

''YES!'' Trish cried out nervously, quickly pulling away from his touch as his grin turned into an angry glare.

''And I have half a mind to,'' He barked, looking down at his now bandaged arm, ''Do you see this?'' He asked angrily, pointing to where she had stabbed him with the pencil, ''Guess who did that?'' He asked, as he began to unwrap it to show her the ugly gash it had left. ''You see that?''

She turned her head to look away, only for him to grab her by the face and make her turn back and look at it.

''Don't turn away Trish!'' He growled, yanking her by her arm ''You should be impressed with this! And you know it's really not feeling better, so you know what you can do for me to make it feel better?'' He asked her, puckering his lips to show her what she could do, as he released her.

She then quickly covered her mouth, to stop herself from throwing up.

''Yeah, pretty nasty gash you put there right?'' He yelled, as he watched her stumble a bit, ''You should be happy to kiss it! Or might you rather me, show you how one of these might look on your pretty little skin?''

Trish started feeling very dizzy, and light headed as everything he said started coming out as a blur. She tried to keep from falling over, as she held herself up on the counter.

''Stand up straight!'' He yelled out, only to get hit by the glass door when Jeff kicked it in. ''Da fuck?''

''Break yoself fool!'' Jeff yelled out, holding his fingers together out in front of his chest, as if they were a gun. Quickly falling over a chip rack when Dwayne pushed him out of the doorway.

''Nice of you to come, and bring a little backup.'' Vis smirked over to Dwayne, as he regained his balance, having almost fallen on Trish.

''Whoa, what did you do to her?'' Dwayne asked, looking around Vis at Trish who seemed barley conscious.

Vis glanced quickly over at her, before laughing to himself, ''Poor thing couldn't handle a little bit of blood.'' He replied, as he stepped away from her over closer to Dwayne.

Jeff would've been back up to his feet, but he took some time to try and steal a couple bags of chips while he could still make it look like an accident. But as he got back to his feet the chips ruffled around loudly in his pants pocket as he quickly made it over to check on Trish. ''You okay?'' He asked her in a low voice, hoping that Viscera wouldn't notice him trying to sneak her out of there.

Trish shook her head, to snap out of it, and blinked twice but still felt a little dazed, ''Jeff, what are you doing here?'' She asked, having forgotten where she was.

''Long story,'' He laughed, as he helped her up to her feet, then put her arm around his shoulder, trying to help get over to the exit.

Dwayne had thrown the first punch, hitting Viscera in the jaw, making him fall over but he caught his fall before he could hit the ground.

Viscera got up laughing, rubbing at his jaw as he walked over to Dwayne, grabbing him by his neck and slamming him up against vending machine. He then quickly saw Jeff trying to help Trish out of there, and turned his attention to him. Slowing sneaking up behind him, grabbing him by his rainbow colored hair.

''Where exactly do you think you going?'' He asked.

Jeff then pushed Trish, ''Go! Just go!'' He instructed, as Viscera quickly picked him up, slamming him into the bullet proof glass. ''Ahhh!'' Jeff cried out in agony, as he slid down to the floor grabbing at his back that was now in a lot of pain.

''Back up, never does anything for you.'' Viscera laughed, as he picked Jeff back up by his hair, quickly dropping him when he saw Dwayne staggering back up to his feet. ''Some people just never know when to stay down,'' He smirked, as he slowly made his way over to Dwayne, grabbing him by his shirt, then throwing him over into one of the snack shelves finding it entertaining when all the of the other shelves fell over along with it like it was in a domino's game.

''Trish?'' Xpac called out, quickly running over to her, when he saw her almost lose her balance as she walked off the curve; he then picked her up and carried her to the car realizing something wasn't right.

''What wrong with her?'' Road Dogg asked, in worry because she looked almost unconscious.

''Dude I don't know! Just help me get her in the car!'' Xpac yelled out, still clueless to anything that was going on.

''Okay, okay!'' Road Dogg nodded, running over to open the door as he watched Xpac sit her down into the car. ''Dude, I'm going to go see what's taking those guys so long!'' Road Dogg yelled out, as he ran over towards the store. ''Ahhhh Shit!'' He yelled out, as he looked over at Jeff who was laid out on his back crying out in pain.

''What, What?'' Xpac yelled out, as he made sure Trish was securely in the car before shutting her door.

''Dude, get in the driver's seat and take Trish somewhere around the block!'' Road Dogg yelled out, getting a confused look from Xpac.

''Do what?'' Xpac called out, as he began to walk over towards Road Dogg.

''Dude, its fucking mayhem in there! Get the girl and get the fuck out of here!'' He demanded, letting out a loud gulp when he turned around, and Viscera was just inches away from the door.

Xpac then jumped in the driver's seat, locking the door as he heard the panic in his best friend's voice. Just as he pulled off Viscera opened the door.

''Oh look, it's you. It's that D-O- Double O-M-E-D.'' He grinned, as he stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

Road Dogg began to back away slowly, as Viscera approached him.

''Oh, you didn't know eh? Now it looks like your ass better call somebody.'' Vis growled, with a grin sprawling across his lips as he continued to recite lines from Road Doggs theme music.

Jeff tried to sit up, but his back hurt too much, but he could still look out and see Viscera approaching Road Dogg. He then looked over at Dwayne who was climbing up to his feet slowly, ''Dude stay down,'' he whispered in a low voice, so that Viscera wouldn't hear.

Dwayne glared over at Jeff, who insisted that he just stay down, he was too angry to stay down. As he stepped on the shelves as he headed over towards the exit.

''Dude, what the hell are you doing?'' Jeff yelled out, as he sat up really quick, instantly regretting it as the pain soared through his back. ''Ahhh!'' He yelled out in pain, with a single tear running down his face as the pain began to worsen.

As Dwayne stepped outside, he saw Road Dogg lying flat on his stomach; with Viscera dry humping him from behind.

''You wouldn't allow me to let Trish be my bitch, so I guess you'll be a good substitute.'' He whispered into Road Doggs ear.

Dwayne then quickly ran over, kicking Viscera in the face, causing him to rolling over off of Road Dogg.

''Ahhh Dude he's so gay!'' Road Dogg yelled out in pure disgust, quickly crawling away from Viscera and making it up to his feet, as he ran into the store to check on Jeff.

Viscera could taste the blood in his mouth, as he looked up at Dwayne who stood over him with fire in his eyes. ''You really don't want to fight me.'' He growled, as he climbed up to his feet, with blood running down from his mouth. ''Especially not in a gas stations parking lot.''

''I wouldn't be so sure,'' Dwayne retorted, as he threw a hard right hand, knocking Viscera back down.

Viscera chuckled as he sat up looking up at Dwayne, feeling two teeth that had just loosened, ''Haha, this girl. Trish, has got you whipped Rock,''

Dwayne balled up his fist, and got into a fight stance ''Get up!''

''Be careful what you wish for Rocky,'' He grinned, as he crawled back up to his feet.

''Jeff you okay man?'' Road Dogg asked, afraid to touch him because of the way he was sprawled out on the floor.

''Never better,'' Jeff answered, in a strained voice as he lifted himself up with assistance from the counter.

Road Dog then looked over the counter to see the cashier laying their unconscious. ''Holy Shit!'' He shouted out, it had spooked him for a second.

''What?'' Jeff asked, turning around to see the cashier laid out behind the counter. ''Holy Shit!'' Jeff yelled out in panic.

''We saw nothing.'' Road Dogg whispered, quickly covering Jeff's mouth, not wanting anymore involvement in any of this.

Jeff nodded nervously in agreement, as they both made their way towards the exit.  
>As they began opening the door they saw Dwayne forcefully push Viscera back against the ice cooler, as he repeatedly began to punch him in the face.<p>

''That the best you got?'' Viscera asked, as Dwayne's fist got covered in pools of his blood.  
>''With hits like that, your name should be The Marshmallow, rather than The Rock!''<p>

''Dwayne leave him!'' Road Dogg yelled out, as he helped Jeff limp away from the store.

As he continued on, Dwayne finally realized that Viscera wanted him to kill him. Dwayne then released him, as he backed away from in shock that he could've just as well killed him. Out of all the anger with him, he was in the right mind set to do so.

''Dude leave him!'' Road Dogg repeated again, waving his hand over for Dwayne to come on.

Dwayne couldn't help but stare over at Viscera who was now leaking pools of blood, and could hardly hold himself up as he slowly slid down against the ice cooler. He was in a trance of disbelief that he was capable of doing this to anyone. He then quickly snapped out of it, and ran off behind Road Dogg who was now crossing the street.

Viscera sat there in disappointment in himself for letting anyone half his size beat him. He lit up a cigarette and began to smoke it, as he got up to his feet and hesitantly walked over towards the gas tank. Just as he was picked up one of the gas pumps the police swarmed the place.

''Fine time for them to show,'' Jeff sighed, as watched all of the police cars race to the gas station.

Xpac then pulled up alongside them, rolling down the window ''Very smooth ride,'' He grinned, as he looked over at Dwayne's bloody knuckles, ''You want me to drive man?''

Dwayne looked over at the gas station that was now surrounded by police officers, then back at Xpac, ''Why not?'' He answered, sounding exhausted, as he headed over to the passenger's side.

Jeff smiled when he saw that Trish had fully waken up, ''You know I saved you right?'' He grinned, as he climbed down into the car sliding over to the middle seat, trying his best to ignore the pain he was feeling in his lower back.

Road Dogg rolled his eyes at him, as he climbed down into the car.

''Oh, well that was awfully nice of you.'' Trish replied, remembering little of what had actually happened.

Dwayne then climbed down into the car, receiving a bashful smile from Trish that made the whole day worth it.

''So, is there another airport in Miami?'' Xpac asked, as he pulled off, back onto the road, ''Because you know there's no way in hell their letting us back into the one we left earlier.''

''Oh, what happened at the airport?'' Trish asked, anxious to hear the story.

''I performed a summersault off the airplane.'' Jeff smirked.

''Oh really?'' Trish asked, impressed with that.

''You mean, just an almost off balance jump.'' Road Dogg corrected, getting elbowed by Jeff.

''Eh, well..'' Jeff shrugged it off, ''It was some kind've jump. So anyways, whats up with you two?'' Jeff asked Trish, referring to her and Dwayne. ''Since when did you two become friends, to where he has us all jumping over planes and cars and other stuff like that.''

''Aw, he had you guys jumping over planes for me?'' She asked, eying Dwayne who was shaking his head at Jeff's version of what had happened.

''Jeff stop exaggerating.'' Xpac laughed, ''I don't recall anyone of us jumping over a plane.''

''Dude! I was making us sound major cool!'' Jeff barked, ''She wasn't there, how could she have known we didn't jump over a plane?''

Trish just laughed at the both of them, as they continued bickering about what happened, arguing on till her phone started ringing.

''Oh, almost forgot.'' Dwayne reached in his pocket for her phone, handing it over to her.

''Thanks Dear,'' She smiled, as she flipped it open to see Chris's number.

'Dear?' Jeff mouthed, looking over at Dwayne who acted like it was a normal thing.

''Hello Chris,'' Trish answered, putting a finger to her lips signaling for everyone to be quiet.

''Trish, Viscera just told me some very interesting news.''

_**There's chapter 7, and you know what I also am a huge fan of Jeff Hardy :) So I will indeed keep him in this story, kind of make him a must have. I honestly didn't get a chance to proof read it because I have to go somewhere, but if there's any problems feel free to tell me and ill be sure to correct it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'll continue to update this story at-least once a day and ty for all the nice reviews :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Trish had held the phone in dead silence. Eyes widened, as if she'd just seen a ghost.

''Trish?'' Chris called out, wondering if the phone might have cut out or something. ''Trish, you there?''

''Yes, I'm here,'' Trish answered nervously ten seconds after-wards, tucking some hair that kept covering her face behind her ear. ''What did he say?''

''Something about getting arrested,'' He sighed, ''Or at least that's as much as I heard.''

Trish let out a sigh of relief, as a smile tugged at the edge of her lips, ''Oh! Well, that's definitely news to me.''

''Yeah, same here.'' He mumbled out in disappointment, as he looked over at his title belt that was lying out across the edge of his bed, and walked over taking a seat down beside it. ''Do you think you'll be able to make it out here by yourself?'' He asked, as he ran his fingers over the name plate, already being able to vision another name in that spot.

Trish looked over at Dwayne who was now bandaging up his scraped knuckles, and smiled, ''Don't worry Chris, I'll be there.''

After the call ended, Jeff tossed his hair and mimicked her, ''Don't worry Chris, I'll be there as soon as I finish making goo goo eyes at the great one.''

She held her hand up in protest, ''Okay, I don't even sound like that,'' She argued, glaring over at Dwayne who was staring at her with an eye brow raised, and a cocky grin on his face, as he continued to wrap his hand. ''What? I don't do that!''

''I never said you did,'' He replied, as he turned in his seat still finding the conversation amusing.

''Don't worry Trish,'' Jeff smiled, as he put his arm around her, ''I won't tell Test, that you be making goo goo eyes at Dwayne.''

Trish shuttered at the thought, ''Why would I care if you told Test that? I mean, not that I do or anything.'' She quickly corrected, ''But still...''

''Let's just drop this subject Jeff,'' Xpac cut in, as he turned onto the interstate.

''Fine,'' Jeff agreed in a defeated tone.

''So anyways Trish, why are you working for Chris?'' Road Dogg asked, ''I mean, why not just become a full-time WWF diva?''

Jeff then quickly answered that, ''Because she can't wrestle.'' He laughed.

Trish just rolled her eyes at him, ''Well that partly, and the fact that I get paid to just prance around the ring and look good.''

''Isn't that how most of the Diva's get paid?'' Xpac asked, looking back at her through the rear-view mirror, ''I'm pretty sure more than half of them can't wrestle.''

''Well yeah, but there are some that can fight, like Jazz and Chyna'' Trish pointed out, ''Those woman are very butch, and I for one don't want to get tossed in the ring with them.''

Jeff laughed at the picture that was just painted in his head, ''I understand you there.'' He laughed, ''If you get put in the ring with either of those two, you're definitely going to get tossed around.''

''But still, you can't win them all,'' Xpac debated, ''And besides, if you stick around with Jericho, every so often Vince will throw you in a match regardless. Mainly just to spite Chris.''

''Yeah, like the one he threw you in yesterday against Dwayne and Lita.'' Jeff pointed out, trying to help convince Trish to become a WWF Diva.

''I-I don't know, I'll consider it.'' Trish replied, as she recalled the match from the night before, that Chris had forced her into. ''What do you think Dwayne?''

''Dwayne? What happened to Dear?'' Jeff teased, really enjoying messing with Trish.

Trish took her eyes off Dwayne to glance over at Jeff rolling her eyes at him, then turning her gaze back to Dwayne, ''Well then how about I rephrase the question. Dwayne Dear, what do you think of me going out to become a WWF Diva?''

He honestly didn't think Trish would be much competition to Diva's like Lita, Ivory, or Jacqueline. But if she worked for Vince, he'd probably just use her the same way Jericho does, by making her eye candy. Then there was the benefit of actually getting to be seen with her, so all in all she'd be better off becoming a WWF Diva. ''Yeah, I think it would be a great idea.''

''Awesome, then I'll discuss it with Vince when I see him Friday on Smackdown''

''Yeah, I can see it now...'' Jeff grinned, rubbing his chin as he began to fantasize, ''You and Stacy, rolling around in a tub of pudding. Fighting to Strip each other's clothes off, with a little assistance from yours truly.''

''Cough, Cough'' Trish interrupted, ''You wish!''

''I think we all do.'' Road Dogg blurted out, admitting what Xpac and Dwayne wouldn't. ''So anyways Trish, when are you going to tell Chris that you don't want to be his assistant anymore?''

''Um, well…'' She took a second to think about what might be good time to tell him, ''I don't know, maybe sometime after his match on Smackdown.''

''Who's he facing this Friday anyways?'' Xpac asked, wondering who Trish was going to have to screw over this coming Friday night.

''Me,'' Dwayne answered, looking through the rear view mirror at Trish to see if he could read her facial expression, he couldn't.

''That match is definitely going to be on my _Must See _list.'' Jeff joked, only for everyone to go into an awkward silence. ''Or not?''

Trish looked at Dwayne, and saw him watching her through the rear-view mirror, when he saw her look over at him he just smiled, and turned his gazed back out to the road. She honestly didn't know that Vince had given Dwayne a rematch for his title belt. She had to admit she was nervous about the outcome, regardless of how controlling Chris was he had been a pretty decent boss so she didn't know what she was going to do.

**Friday Night Smackdown**

Chris was explaining to Trish for what seemed to be the umpteenth time, what her part would be in the match to guarantee him the win to retain his title. But for some reason she was too distracted to listen. ''You got that?'' He asked, in an annoyed tone of having to play the human tape recorder.

Trish nodded, and continued combing through her hair.

''Good,'' He smirked as he walked over to the side of her eying her white low-cut tie top shirt, ''What's with the outfit?''

''What?'' She asked, as she put the comb down, and raising a brow over at him.

''Eh, Nothing,'' He quickly hushed, loving how it left nothing to imagination and the black shorts just made It all the more sexy.

''You don't like?'' She asked, doing a quick spin for him to examine the full outfit.

''You look amazing Trish,'' He admitted, finding her to be quite the distraction. The School girl look really worked for her. ''So you ready to go?'' He asked, offering her his arm.

''As ready, as I'll ever be,'' She smiled, as he led her out of the locker room towards the ring. She'd definitely noticed a change in him, and as they appeared from behind the black curtain, he offered to let her hold his championship belt.

''Raise it up in the air,'' He grinned, as they began walking down the ramp.

''Like this?'' She asked, as she stopped for a second to hold it up high.

''Exactly,'' He smiled, grabbing her hand as they continued down to the ring.

Trish looked up to see Dwayne, walking purposely around the ring, his right hand still all bandaged up. As they walked up, he'd never taken his eyes off Chris. Chris didn't really seem concerned at all, as he brought Trish's hand to his lips and kissed it, then afterwards instructing for her to go over and have a seat down at the announcers table, as he walked up the stairs, stopping on the top stoop to look over at her, as king pulled out her chair for her. He was so distracted by her that he wasn't able to protect himself when Dwayne walked over and pulled him over the top rope and into the ring.

''Welcome Trish,'' King quickly greeted her, pulling her chair out for her to sit down.

''Thank you,'' She replied, taking a seat down and turning her attention to the match.

''Do you think your friends might need a chair also?'' He teased, as he sat back down in his seat, putting back on his headset.

''Aw, c'mon king can you at least act your age!'' Jr complained.

''Jr you're just jealous that the closest you've ever come to touching a breast, is from a chicken box.'' King retorted.

''King will you just shut up and let us all enjoy the match.'' Jr replied.

Trish was too focused on what was going on in the ring to pay any attention to anything that King and Jr had been talking about.

After Dwayne had pulled Chris over the top rope, the referee had rung the bell for the match to start. And Dwayne had wasted no time going to work on Jericho, kneeling over him as began to whale on him. The referee counted to 4 till he'd finally gotten Dwayne off of him. After Dwayne backed away, he turned to look over at Trish and glared at her, noticing she seemed worried. As he turned his attention back to Jericho, Jericho was climbing up and quickly elbowed him in the stomach. He instantly leaned over clutching him stomach, and ended up getting a quick boot to the side of his face. Chris then turned and climbed up the turn buckle; wait impatiently for Dwayne to climb back up to his feet. ''Get up!'' He called, taunting Dwayne from the top of the turn buckle, as Dwayne turned around and looked at him he dived down for a diving closeline, only to quickly get hit with The Rock bottom. Chris then quickly rolled from out of the ring, trying to catch his breath. His back was now aching, and he looked up into the ring to see Dwayne taunting for him to come back into the ring. He smirked to himself, as he bent over and started pulling things out from under the ring. He knew that if he'd gotten himself disqualified, then there was no way that he could lose his title. As he pulled a chair from out under the ring, he looked up at Dwayne who hadn't yet noticed the chair and a smug grin grew across his face as climbed back into the ring, quickly getting up to his feet with the chair in hand. Dwayne seemed unfazed as he took a few steps towards Chris. As Jericho swung the chair, Dwayne quickly ducked avoiding it, then catching Chris with a couple right hands causing him to drop the chair, as he swung him into the ropes, quickly catching him in the flapjack.

After Jericho dropped the chair, Trish quickly made her way over to the ring and grabbed the chair. Pulling it out of the ring, and taking it back with her over to the commentary table. This didn't go unnoticed by Chris. And when he'd finally gotten the upper hand again, he quickly slid outside the ring and made it over to the commentary table picking up the chair again, only for Trish to try to pull it away from him. ''What the hell are you doing Trish?'' He asked angrily, as they continued to play tug-of-war for the chair. ''If I get disqualified, sure I'll lose the match, but I'll still retain my title! Let it go!'' He barked.

''Chris, I can't'' She argued, refusing to let go of the chair. ''I mean, don't you want your fans to see you as something more than just a guy that takes the easy way out?'' Trish yelled out refusing to release the chair.

''Trish, I could give a rats ass about what these losers think! ''He fussed, as he tugged hard at the chair beginning to get aggravated with her. ''Not like if they were in my shoes, they wouldn't try to take the easy way out as well.''

Dwayne was in complete shock by the fact that Trish was actually helping him. After watching them argue back and forth for a brief moment, he finally snapped out of it and slid out of the ring through the bottom rope and grabbed Chris by his hair, pulling him away from Trish and tossing him back into the ring, before turning over to Trish and giving her a quick wink before climbing back into the ring himself.

Trish blushed, as she carried the chair back with her behind the announce table rolling her eyes at the shocked expression planted on the Kings face.

''What was that about?'' He asked, taking his crown off in order to scratch his head in confusion. 'It was as if you were helping out The Rock.''

Trish rolled her eyes at that, as she picked her head set back up. ''I guarantee, I was in no way, shape or form trying to help The Rock. I just feel like if Chris wants to be seen as a true WWE Champion in the eyes of his fans, then he can't always take the easy way out. So I was just helping him, help his fans realize that he doesn't always have to cheat to win his matches.''

''I'm sorry to have to disagree with you Trish. But that Jericho is a low down dirty snake! I bet my big Oklahoma backside that Jericho is not going to be able to beat the great one if he has to play by the rules! He's going to have to find some way to cheat his way to another victory.''

''What are you saying Jr?'' The king yelled out exasperatingly. ''Are you trying to say that Jericho didn't beat The Rock at the last pay per view fairly?''

''That's exactly what I'm saying! You know, just as well as I do that if he hadn't had Trish assisting him out at ringside, then The Rock would be our champion today.''

''Actually your wrong.'' Trish cut in. ''I was just a friend, supporting another friend.'' She argued back at Jr. ''I didn't physically put a hand on Dwayne, or toss Chris a weapon, or even attempt to distract the ref. I just stood outside at ringside, cheering a friend on. So therefore I think I mighy stand corrected, Chris can beat The Rock without any assistance.''

''Okay, well then let's see him pull it off tonight then.'' Jr challenged as they all turned their attention back to the match.

Jericho had just used the breakdown, and The Rock was now laid out in the middle of the ring. Jericho checked behind him to make sure, that The Rock hadn't moved from that spot, and made his way over to the turn buckle, climbing his way up it. As he finally got to the top, he paused for a moment to listen to all the fans chanting out for The Rock. A Smirk grazed his lips before he took the long leap landing the elbow drop to the stomach of The Rock. He sat up on his knees as he watched The Rock cry out in agony, as he clutched his stomach. Then glanced around at the audience as they began to boo him, it didn't really bother him. He enjoyed playing the heel. He then had an idea that he knew would make that crowd go ballistic, and crawled up to his feet, afterwards using his foot to push Dwayne back over on his back into the center of the ring, where he decided to mimic the peoples elbow, afterwards going for the pin.

''You know, that's just a slap in the face! Where is that young man's respect?'' Jr yelled out, as he watched Jericho go for the pin. He expected some kind of snarky reply from Trish, but she continued to concentrate completely on the match. And for a second it looked to him, like she was actually showing a little concern.

The Rock got his shoulder up, just as the ref's hand was about to come down for the three count. Chris wasn't much surprised; he himself could admit that The Rock wasn't one that was ever easily beaten. He then quickly ran over towards the ropes performing a lion sault off of the middle one, knocking the wind right out of Dwayne. He then went for the pin again, this time for Dwayne to kick out after the one count. Chris let out a deep sigh, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he backed up into the turn buckle, needing to take a breather. He watched on as Dwayne began to climb up to his feet, Chris then started towards him, swinging a right hand that got quickly blocked, and he ended up taking one to the face. He then attempted again, only to have the same thing happen, as the crowd then began to chant the words ''Rocky'' he felt himself being backed into the turn buck, where he ended up getting one hard right hand that sent him a daze. Next thing he knew he was laying down on the mat getting dragged by his legs to the center of the ring, where he heard ''You like using peoples Signatures on them eh? How about you let The Rock give you a taste of your own medicine.'' As he got locked into the walls of Jericho. He could feel the pain shooting through his lower back. He fought hard to make it to the ropes, but as he was finally about to grab onto it, The Rock pulled him back into the center of the ring. He could hear the ref continually ask him, ''Do you want to tap?'' Over and over again, but there was no way in hell he was going to lose his title this soon. He then began crawling again to the ropes, finally reaching them. He could hear the ref yelling at Dwayne to release the hold and let out a sigh of relief after Dwayne had finally cooperated. He then quickly exited the ring, his back being so sore that he wasn't sure if he could continue on with the match. He slowly backed up against the barricade and could feel all the fans close by patting him on the back. He snatched away from them, only to regret it a second later.

Trish watched on in concern at how much pain Jericho was in, and in her mind was debating rather or not to go check on him. She ran her hand through her hair, not knowing how it would sit with Dwayne as she removed her head set and placed it down on the announce table, removing herself from her seat and hurried over to check on Chris. She gently touched his back, and watched as he winced, making her instantly regret that decision. ''I'm sorry.'' She quickly apologized. She could tell that he was having a hard time standing up straight, without the pain shooting through his back. Then looked over to see Dwayne sliding out through the bottom rope. ''Dwayne, please just leave him for a second.'' Trish pleaded, as she stood in front of Chris, holding her hands out in front of her for Dwayne to keep his distance.

Dwayne didn't bother to reply; he just pushed Trish aside, and pulled Chris up by his hair and tossed him back into the ring. Before he could climb in Trish had grabbed him by the shoulder, walking over beside him.

''Dwayne he's hurt, please just call the match off.'' She begged.

Dwayne couldn't believe that Trish was trying to cost him the match again. ''You really would do anything for your boss won't you.'' He growled, as he snatched away from her and climbed back into the ring, deciding he'd torture Chris a little more, by dragging him into the center again this time locking in the sharp shooter. Chris tried his best to keep from tapping for a while, trying to fight through the pain and make it over to the ropes, only to continue to get tugged back to the center. After a while, he couldn't handle it anymore, and finally tapped out, but even after the bell had rung and Dwayne's music began playing, he refused to break the hold. His eyes were locked solely on Trish, he saw the concern in her eyes, but at this point it didn't matter, his mind set was on breaking Chris in half. He bent back even further, ignoring the referees attempts to get him off of him. But he finally decided to release him when the referee threatened to change his decision. Dwayne finally took his glare off Trish when he was passed the title belt, he then purposely walked over to the turn buckle, climbing up it raising the title high as he looked out at the audience.

After Trish saw Dwayne break the hold she slid in the ring to hurry over and check on Chris. She frowned at seeing him in so much pain, his eyes were closed tightly, as he held onto his left leg.

As Dwayne dropped down from on top of the turn buckle, he turned around and locked eyes with Trish. She was looking over at him in pure disgust. He decided to ignore it, and let a smirk graze his lips as he threw his title belt over his shoulder, patting it a few times before throwing up his right arm in victory, afterwards deciding to take his leave.

Trish didn't understand why Dwayne was being such an asshole, and let out a deep sigh as she watched him leave the ring. She then heard Chris let out a painful groan, instantly pulling her attention back to him, she looked down at his face and saw him clinching his teeth with his face now a bright red as continued holding his leg that Trish was sure was broken. She frowned at seeing him like this, especially since she knew of nothing she could do to help. But she was soon relieved when she saw some officials racing down the ramp towards the ring, wheeling a stretcher.

As they arrived down at ringside, they quickly hurried over to Chris all trying to help him over to the stretcher, only to have him snatch away.

''I don't need anyone help!'' He yelled out, as he slowly scooted out of the ring.

''Chris, you can't be that stubborn! You should really go with them, and have some X-Rays done!'' Trish fussed.

''I'm fine!'' He shot back, as he limped around the stairs turning up the ramp.

''Chris, you are not fine!'' Trish yelled out, as she grabbed onto his arm.

''Trish, what the hell are you even doing here? You're the main reason I lost my title in the first place!'' He yelled out, as he snatched away from her, and continued on to the black curtain.

Trish couldn't believe it; he could've had his leg broken, and the only thing on his mind is losing that stupid title. And what annoyed her even more was the fact that he was completely blaming her for his loss. She was seriously starting to get annoyed with him.

_**There Chapter 8! Sorry it took me so long to update it, a lot of personal stuff going on so I really didn't have time to work on it. But anyways now that all of that stuffs out of the way, it shouldn't take me more than a day to update it! Again thank you all for all the nice reviews and if you find any errors that I might have made, feel free to tell me and I'll fix them. And I hope you all are continuing to enjoy it, and I shall continue to write it. :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

''You can't seriously think that this is my fault!'' Trish yelled out, as she followed him to the black curtain.

''TRISH WHO ELSE IS THERE TO BLAME?'' Chris fussed, as he furiously tossed the black curtain aside, as he walked through it to the back. ''IF IT HAD NOT BEEN FOR YOUR INVOLVMENT IN THE MATCH, THEN I WOULD'VE STILL RETAINED MY TITLE!''

''I-I, I was trying to help people see that were capable of retaining your title without any outside interferences. I didn't want you to get disqualified.'' Trish answered rather sheepishly, as she slowly followed behind him. Still in disbelief that he felt like she cost him the match.

He turned around and glared at her, as he quickly limped over clearing the space that was between them, ''AGAIN I TELL YOU, I COULD GIVE A RATS ASS ABOUT WHAT THESE PEOPLE THINK OF ME! AND YES, I MIGHT'VE BEEN DISQUALIFIED, BUT AT-LEAST I WOULD'VE GOTTEN THE CHANCE TO RETAIN MY TITLE!''

''Is that seriously how you wanted to win Chris?'' Trish asked, instantly regretting it after-wards, turning her gaze downward.

''DOES IT MATTER?'' Chris retorted, as he glared down at her angry enough to rip his own hair out, ''I FEEL LIKE ALL THE PAIN I JUST WENT THROUGH, ALL THAT SHIT COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED HAD YOU NOT GOTTEN INVOLVED!'' He yelled, pointing out towards the ring.

''Sorry that I wasn't much of a benefit for you then Chris,'' She mumbled, keeping her gaze downward to avoid the look on Chris's face.

''Ahhh, FUCK!'' He yelled out, as he turned away from her and continued down the hall, with Trish slowly following behind him.

''Your mama didn't teach you any manners?'' Jeff asked, as he poked his head out the door just as Chris was walking passed. ''Oh, it's you.'' He grinned, leaning up against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest, when he saw Jericho.

Jericho stopped and turned his glare to Jeff, ''The hell do you want?'' He snarled.

Jeff then uncrossed his arms, as he stood up from against the wall, his grin growing wider. ''Oh, nothing, just heard a little bitch outside my door doing what little bitches do, and decided to come check it out. Which I'm glad I decided to do, because I just can't help but notice you seem to be missing something.'' He continued, as he rubbed his chin, looking Chris up and down.

''Haha, real funny.'' Chris said in sarcasm, ''You want to poke jokes about me losing the belt, while your-''

''Oh, that might've been it!'' Jeff interrupted, smacking himself upside the head at the obvious statement, ''I was thinking maybe, you were suffering from hair loss or lack of sleep or something like that.'' Jeff laughed.

Chris felt like running over and knocking Jeff's teeth in, but when he took a step towards him, Trish quickly grabbed his hand. ''Don't'' she begged.

''Trish!'' Jeff yelled out, remembering he hadn't greeted her yet, ''Nice seeing you again.''

''Oh, uhm… Hello Jeff.'' She replied shyly, as she released Chris arm, and nervously ran her hand through her hair, receiving a confused look from Chris.

''You look hot tonight!'' Jeff pointed out, as he examined her outfit. ''I'd definitely be all over you, if you weren't already seeing my boy Dwayne.''

''Whoa!'' Chris interrupted, turning his attention to Trish, ''You're seeing Dwayne?''

''Oh snap, look at the time.'' Jeff quickly interrupted; pulling back his sleeve and looking down at his wrist, as he ran back into his locker room, and shut the door. Putting his ear to it to listen in.

''Well, I..''

''The fuck Trish?'' He yelled out, his face now turning bright red.

''Chris, no I'd never-'' Trish tried to explain, as she slowly backed away, only to get cut off.

''You'd never what?'' He quickly interrupted, taking small steps towards her, his fist now balled up at his sides. ''Turn against me? Betray my Trust? Cost me my title?''

''Chris, I-''

''Those are things you said you'd never do! I thought you were on my side Trish!'' He ranted, refusing to let her get a word in edgewise.

''I am!'' Trish reminded him, almost falling over the edge of a nearby table.

''YOU SCREWED ME TRISH!'' He yelled out, ''FOR YOUR BOYFRIEND!''

''He's not my boyfriend!'' Trish corrected, as she looked back and forth from his fist to his face.

''DOES IT MATTER TRISH? HE'S CLEARLY SOMEONE THAT MEANS SOMETHING TO YOU!'' Chris continued, feeling like he could kill her, watching her as she back into a dead end.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute, as her back touched the wall. She felt tears began to form in her eyes, realizing that her career was over and Chris was angry enough to hurt her. ''I-I, wish I could say you were wrong.'' She said through sobs, as she slowly slid down against the wall ''But, I-I do have feelings for him.''

He stood above her, starring down at her as she began to break down. He was mad at her, but not mad enough to let his anger overshadow the fact that someone he cared about was hurting. He slowly un-balled his fist as he dropped to his knees, and rest his hand on her shoulder. She flinched at his touch, and he realized that she was scared of him. He felt guilty for being mad at Trish, and climbed back up to his feet, deciding that he needed some time to think. He was too distraught to say anything, so he just slowly turned and walked away, heading towards his locker room.

Trish watched Chris through tear filled eyes as he walked down the hall, rubbing at the back of his neck. She could still feel her heart racing, from the thought of what he could've done to her. She felt uneasy about following behind him, so she just sat there and continued to break down. Hating her-self for how she felt, and that she'd ever taken this job.

''Trish?'' Test called out, surprised to catch her sitting outside his locker room door. Instantly kneeling down beside her when he noticed she seemed upset. ''What's wrong?''

She quickly wiped her eyes, before looking over at him, trying to pretend like she was fine. ''Nothing,'' she replied, not sounding very convincing.

Test quickly got on his guard, as his put his arm around her, ''What do you mean nothing? You're crying Trish! Did somebody do something to you?'' He asked, wanting revenge on whoever had hurt her.

''No-No, I'm fine.'' She sighed, as she grabbed onto the table to help herself up, with a little assistance from Test. ''I guess I'm just feeling really home sick.''

''Oh,'' He sighed, as he leaned up back against the wall watching her dust herself off. ''Want to talk about it?''

''No-No, I'll be fine.'' She replied, looking up at him and forcing a smile on her face. ''I guess, this just really isn't my thing. The traveling I mean.''

''Yeah,'' He agreed, eying her suspiciously, as she began to look around the lobby avoiding eye contact with him. ''Or maybe you just need some time to get used to being away from home.'' He quickly added, not wanting to see her leave.

''I doubt it,'' She sighed, as she used her right hand to comb her hair down.

''Well, I guess it's your decision,'' He replied, not bothering to hide the sadness in his tone, ''But if there was anything I could do to get you to stay, I'd-'' He cut himself off when he noticed Trish, seemed a bit distracted. He turned to see Dwayne walking down the hall, over towards Jeff's room.

Dwayne didn't even bother to give Trish a second look, as he pushed Jeff's door open. Oblivious to the fact that Jeff was leaned up against it.

''You like him?'' Test asked in a low voice, turning his gaze from Dwayne over to Trish.

Trish nervously rubbed her elbow, and looked down at the ground and nodded.

''Then why are you leaving?'' Test asked, hiding his jealousy rather well.

Trish cleared her throat before replying, glancing over at Jeff's dressing room door then up at Test. ''I have feelings for someone that my boss hates, my career here is over.''

''Okay, so why not just become a WWF Diva?'' Test asked, turning his gaze away for a second to wave over to a passing camera man.

''I've already cost Chris his title.'' Trish explained, ''I don't want him to think I set him up for anything.''

''Okay, well again it's your decision.'' He started off, looking over at Dwayne as he walked back out of Jeff dressing room, noticing Trish seemed so distracted whenever he was near. He didn't bother saying a word, and just returned back into his locker room unnoticed.

Trish stared at him as he walked over in his black sweat pants, and black tank top. Something about him in all black, made it impossible not to stare. It was strange because as bad as Trish wanted to be mad at him, she couldn't.

''Congratulations.'' Trish said as Dwayne stopped across from her.

''Thank you.'' He replied, looking down at the title that hung over his shoulder, then over at Trish. He was wanting to question her about why she'd ask him to forfeit the match, but stood quietly after noticing that she'd been crying.

Then they both stood in an awkward silence, as Trish pretended to find interest in the tile on the floor. ''So..'' She then began, finally looking up at him. ''Maybe I should go check on Chris.'' She realized that that might not have been the best thing to say when Dwayne crossed his arms over his chest and gave her annoyed look.

''What is it with you and Chris?'' He barked, grabbing her arm before she could began to walk away.

''Excuse me?'' She asked, not understanding what Dwayne doesn't get.

''Why do you care so much about him? If you ask me, it seems to be more to you two than just a business relationship.'' He fussed, getting an annoyed sigh from Trish.

''Are you kidding me?'' Trish shot back. ''I don't even see how you could question our relationship. I've always kept it strictly professional when it comes to my work. I would never mix business with pleasure.''

''Uh huh.'' He replied, not knowing if he was able to believe her on that. ''Then why were you asking me to forfeit the match for him then?''

''Dwayne, he was in a lot of pain. And I just honestly wanted it all to be over, because I didn't want to have choose a side. I mean seriously think about what you would do, if you were in my shoes and had to try choosing between taking your bosses side, and my side.''

Dwayne could understand what she meant, and regretted questioning her loyalty to him. ''I guess you're right.'' He admitted.'

''I always am.'' She grinned, as he pulled her into his arms, and kissed her lightly, it lingering on a little longer than expected when she snaked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Chris was feeling guilty for hurting Trish, and decided he needed to apologized, and as he walked back around the corner to do it he'd completely froze when he saw her kissing Dwayne. He felt a streak of jealousy go through him as he looked on from a distance, deciding that revenge was the only way, as he walking away unnoticed.

Trish backed away from the kiss blushing;.''Uhm..''

He smiled down at her, admiring the beautiful blonde that stood before him. She was definitely someone he'd like to show the world to. But for his own personal reasons, he knew right now wasn't the time for that. ''Would you like to join me tonight for my celebration dinner?''

Trish pretend to think about it for a moment, ''Well that all depends, will we be having desert afterwards?'' She said, biting down on her bottom lip hinting on what she meant by that.

Dwayne licked his lips, as thoughts of what they'd be doing later tonight ran through his mind. ''Mmm.. Definitely.'' He grinned, as he pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her. ''That, and I got a big package for you to unwrap.'' He said between kisses.

''Oh really?'' Trish questioned, holding her index finger to his lips to stop him for a second.

''Yeah. I'll give it to you after dinner.'' He grinned, as he tried to lean down to kiss her again.

''But Dwayne Dear'' She called out stopping him, causing him to furrow a brow at her, ''Like some, I also like my presents early.'' She teased, drawing invisible hearts on his chest with her index finger.

''Then I guess we should go unwrap this nice big package, that The Rocks has for you.'' He grinned, as he released her and offered her his hand.

''Mmmm, sounds good to me.'' She smiled, taking his hand and following him out to his car.

**(Later that night)**

''University of Miami… Football career… Blah!'' Jericho let out of a sigh of boredom as he read through The Rock's bio, finding nothing of use till….. ''WHOA! (His eyes grew big) CURRENTLY MARRIED TO DANY GARCIA, WITH A DAUGHTER NAMED SAMOAN! THAT MEANS TRISH IS SEEING A MARRIED MAN!'' He smiled to himself, at the thought of how Trish is going to react when she finds out about this.

**There's chapter 9! Sorry it took me so long to work on it, just got a new job and stuff. Thanks again for all the nice reviews. I'll update asap and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and next chapter I think i'll be adding in an unexpected superstar just to spice things up :) **


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Trish was sitting across from the chairmen of the WWF. Dwayne had finally convinced her to go become a WWF Diva, and he was waiting outside for her to come out with the news.

''Everything looks to be in order.'' Vince said, as he looked through the 4year contract that he'd just had Trish sign to make sure her signature was in all the right areas. ''Looks like you are now officially a WWF Diva.'' He smiled, as he stood up from his chair, holding his hand out for her to shake it.

She quickly stood up and shook his hand, ''Don't worry Mr. McMahon, I promise to deliver nothing but Stratusfaction.''

''Stratusfaction eh?'' He thought for a second, ''I like it! I can already tell I'm going to really like you.'' He started, as he walked from behind his desk, walking her over to the door. ''Keep bring new idea's to the table, and you just might become the most successful diva ever.''

Trish had to admit she loved how Mr. McMahon seemed to have the utmost confidence in her. She was too busy cheesing to say anything; he seemed like a totally different man from the one that stuck her in a match against Lita and Dwayne. As she walked out the door, a smile grew across Dwayne's face.

''Oh, good evening Mr. Johnson.'' Vince called out, as he walked outside his office.

''Good evening Mr. McMahon,'' He replied back, never taking his eyes off Trish, who couldn't stop smiling for nothing.

''I just signed Ms. Stratus here to a WWF Contract.'' He continued, putting his arm around Trish. ''I think she really has a lot of potential, and with some of your training could become woman's champion in no time.''

''Most definitely,'' Dwayne agreed, nodding over to Vince, but still not removing his gaze off Trish.

''So then, I take it your agreeing to become Trish's trainer, am I right?'' He asked, recalling the rocky relationship these two had at the beginning.

Dwayne shook his head to snap out of it, and then looked over at Vince. ''Yeah, I'd be more than happy to train Ms. Stratus.''

Trish blushed at the thought, ''It'll definitely be a pleasure working with you too, Mr. Johnson.'' She replied, giving him a seductive smile.

''Good! Good!'' Vince smiled, as he fixed his tie, ''Trish, your first match will be in two week, against Sable. That should give you enough time to get into the swing of things.''

''Gotcha,'' She agreed, not seeing Sable as much of a threat.

''Well anyways, I better get back to filling out the program for Monday night Raw.'' He said, looking down at his watch then over at Trish and Dwayne. ''I'll see you both on Monday, and be sure to start her training as soon as possible.''

''Will do, Mr. McMahon.'' Dwayne nodded, as he watched Vince walk back into his office, closing the door behind him.

''I could actually use, a nice _long _workout.'' Trish thought, as she walked over to Dwayne feeling his arm muscles, then looking up as him with a seductive grin. ''I think you should give it to me, right now.''

''Right here?'' He asked, looking down at her in disbelief when she started removing her top. She smiled up at him, seductively licking her lips and nodded, before lifting it over her head.

Dwayne looked both ways down the hall, before backing her up into the wall ravaging her. Kissing her needfully, then working his way down her neck.

''Whoa, so you two actually like each other in real life?'' an unknown voice said from a distance. ''Here I didn't know that the WWF worked off of scripts.''

Trish quickly covered her chest, as she reached down and picked up her top.

Dwayne back away from Trish to turn his attention to the kid with the Dog Tag chain, ''Who in the purple hell are you?''

''Oh, my bad. I'm new here, the names Cena.'' He introduced, holding out his hand, but receiving and annoyed glare from Dwayne. Using his other hand to shake his own hand, trying to avoid the awkwardness of this conversation. ''Uhhh… Sorry to interrupt you two, but meanwhile Trish you look amazing. Boobs and all…''

Dwayne looked down at his purple shirt, ''Thuganomics? '' He read aloud, giving off a look of disgust.

''Oh yeah, that's gonna be my trademark. I'm the _Doctor Of Thuganomics_.'' He smiled, stretching out his shirt so they could see the full picture on it.

''Awe that's cute. Well, it was really nice meeting you.'' Trish interrupted flashing Cena a quick smile, tugging on Dwayne's arm for him to come on.

''Same here,'' He waved, as Dwayne gave him a questionable look as he was being dragged down the hall by Trish, and into a nearby gym.

''Wow, I didn't even know they had a gym in the arena.'' She said as they both walked in and looked around.

''Normally they don't.'' He pointed out, surprised himself that this one did. ''Usually your workout room is setup in your locker room, which consist of a weight bench, a punching bag, and a couple different sized weights.''

''Oh well this is definitely different then,'' Trish smiled, as she walked over and stood on one of the laid out yoga mats. ''Care to do some yoga with me?''

He returned her smile, and walked over beside her. ''Sure, if you show me a few moves I'll try it out.''

''Sure!'' She grinned, as bent down to touch her toes, ''Ever did a toe touch before?''

''No, but let me check your form to make sure when I do it, I do it right.'' He teased, walking on the side of her to check her form, and then walking on the other side to do the same. ''Seems easy enough,'' He smiled, as he walked up behind her and pressed his crotch against her ass.

Trish then jump up, and squealed. Quickly getting up and playfully pushing him away from her. ''Stop it! Your distracting me!''

''I'm glad,'' He grinned, grabbing her arm and pulling her into him, as he brushed her hair back and leaned down to kiss her.

She met him half way, and her heart just melted at the touch of his lips. His arms almost automatically wrapped around her waist, as he laid her down onto the yoga mat. Slowly sliding his shirt off, as he leaned over her, kissing and nibbling down her neck. She let out a soft moan, stopping him then pulling him back up to her as she sat up to kiss him, nibbling on his bottom lip, as he slid his hands up her shirt slowly unclasped her bra, only to be interrupted by her cellphone going off. Trish let out a deep sigh, as she flipped it open to see Chris's number on her caller id. ''Yes Chris?'' She answered in an annoyed tone.

''Hello Trish?'' He replied, sitting in his car listening to the new Fonzie album. ''Where are you?''

''I'm at the gym.'' She replied, getting a confused look from Dwayne, as he continued running his fingers along her sides, grabbing his hands to stop him. 'Stop' she mouthed.

''Trish…'' Jericho sighed.

''Yes Chris?'' She answered, getting annoyed with herself for even answering the phone.

''Is Dwayne there with you, right now?'' He asked, turning down the volume on his radio.

''Um, possibly. Why?'' She asked, running her fingers across the yoga mat.

''Ask him who Dany Garcia is.''

Trish turned her attention to Dwayne, taking the phone away from her mouth. Covering the mouth piece with her hand, ''Uh, Dwayne Who's Dany Garcia?'' She asked, unsure of why Chris wanted her to ask him that.

Dwayne let out a low sigh, and mumbled something under his breath.

Trish raised a brow at him, ''I'm sorry, I missed that.'' She replied, waiting for him to repeat what he'd said a little louder but getting no response. Trish was uncertain of what to make out of this, ''Uh, Chris who is Dany Garcia?'' She asked, not rather curious to know more.

''Ask him who Simone Alexandria.''

''Dwayne who's Simone Alexandria?'' Trish asked, but Dwayne refused to look at her and answer. He seemed uncomfortable. She just had to know who these two people were. ''Chris, who are they?''

''Well… Simone's Dwayne's Daughter.'' He grinned, at the vision of the look that probably laid across Trish's face. ''And Dany is Dwayne's Wife.''

Trish instantly dropped the phone, out of pure shock. ''Dwayne your married?'' She yelled out, as she slowly began backing away from him.

He finally looked over at her, and the look on her face was pure disgust. ''Trish-''

She quickly cut him off, as she climbed up to her feet, ''Dwayne, what was this for you? Was I just a convenient on the road thing?''

''No-,of course not Trish!'' He debated, climbing up to his feet and looking eye to eye with her.

''It had to be! I could never have a real relationship with a married man!'' Trish argued, refusing to cry over this. ''This means something to me! You-You mean something to me! Like I really..'' Her words were cut off, when she realized it was pointless to argue with a married man. So she just turned and began to walk towards the exit.

He quickly ran after her, grabbing her arm only for her to snatch away from him.

''Don't touch me, ever again!'' She yelled, as she continued towards the exit.

Dwayne stood there in totally silence, as he turned away from her and listened for the door to close behind her. Turning to see her phone still lying down on the ground. He walked over to pick it up and could hear Chris laughing on the other end. ''Just wait till I see you Chris.'' He warned.

''No-No Dwayne, just wait till your wife finds out about Trish.'' He laughed, before hanging up the phone.

**Since I took so long, updating the last chapter. I decided to go ahead and do another one :) Hope you all enjoy it also. Oh, and next chapter I decided to add in a big big surprised! You could only be able to imagine what it is. This stories definitely taking a bunch of unexpected turns.**** Trying to make it as unpredictable as possible. Oh and I noticed in the last chapter I misspelled his daughters name, please disregard that. Cause I knew it was Simone, I just got to lazy to Google it back then. So be sure to pay that absolutely no mind. Again here's Chapter 10, I hope you all enjoy it!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**(Two Weeks Later On Monday Night Raw)**

Trish was walking down the hall towards The Woman's locker room when she began to feel nauseous. She quickly leaned up against a nearby water fountain to try and calm down. She took a couple deep breaths to relax herself, but still felt like she was going to vomit. Tonight was definitely not the night for her to get sick, tonight she was finally making her debut as a WWF Diva. She took a couple sips of water, and then splashed some on her face figuring it might have had something to do with stage fright or something. Then continued on towards the woman's locker room.

As she walked into the woman's locker room, all the other girls grew quiet. She figured they might have been talking about her but her stomach was bothering her too much for her to care. She now felt exhausted for some reason and slowly made her way over to a nearby bench, avoiding all eye contact with all of the other divas. Everything just seemed to be going downward. She rested her head in her lap, and laid down in silence while the other girls continued giggle and whispering to each other.

''Uhm, Trish...'' Sable walked over taking a seat down beside her, tapping her on the back, wanting her to sit up so she could talk to her for a minute.

''What do you want?'' Trish grumbled, not bothering to even look in Sables direction.

'Snooty much,' Sable thought, but continued to try to make conversation with her. ''Well I just came over to welcome you to the WWF Divas Division.''

''Oh, thanks.'' Trish sat up to flash Sable a quick smile, but couldn't manage it. As she sat up and look over at Sable she felt queasy and quickly got up, pushing passed Sable covering her mouth and running into the bathroom.

Instantly leaving everyone to ask questions.

Lita walked into the stall, squatting down beside Trish who was now leaned over a toilet and held her hair up. ''Nervous?'' She asked, all in curiosity.

Trish let out a deep sigh, as she grabbed some toilet tissue and wiped her mouth. ''I honestly don't know what's wrong with me.'' She replied, tossing the tissue into the toilet and flushing it, resting up against the wall.

''Do you think it was something you ate maybe?'' Lita asked, as she closed the stall door and leaned up against it, looking down at Trish.

''I seriously don't know.'' Trish replied, not being able to think of anything that might have caused this. ''All I know is that lately I've been feeling like crap, and I haven't the slightest clue as to why.''

''Hmmm… Maybe you're feeling guilty about something.'' Lita suggested, as she walked over to the mirror that was hanging above the sink to check her makeup.

Trish took a second to think about that, but she couldn't think of anything. ''I-I, have nothing.'' She sighed, quickly leaning back over the toilet feeling like she was about to throw up again.

''Maybe its just stage fright,'' Lita replied, ''I mean, you haven't ever really worked the mic in front of billions of people, maybe you're just really nervous about it.''

Trish sat back against the wall, feeling like she was dying. It seemed like the life was just being sucked right out of her. She slowly rested her head back against the wall, and clutched her stomach. ''Lita, I really don't think I can go on tonight.''

''Feelin that bad huh?'' She asked, raising a brow over at Trish, as she closed her makeup kit. ''Okay, come with me.'' She replied, pulling Trish up and dragging her out through the locker room.

''Where are we going?'' Trish asked, worriedly trying her best to keep up with Lita.

''Trish, I'm pretty sure I know what's wrong with you.'' She yelled out, as she pulled Trish into the Trainers Room, which was right across the hall.

''Wait, what?'' She asked, as she snatched away from Lita, almost losing her balance, finally getting a chance to catch her breath.

''Don't be so worried.'' Lita laughed, ''It's definitely a good thing.''

''How could feeling like this ever be a good thing?'' Trish asked angrily, as the doctor came into the room with a smile across his face.

''Good evening ladies, how might I help you today?''

''Good-day Dr. Burns, we're here to get my friend Trish Stratus here a pregnancy test.''

Trish's eyes nearly popped out of her head, when Lita said that ''WHAT?'' She yelled out in disbelief. ''I might have a stomach virus or something, but I'm definitely not pregnant!''

''How can you be so sure Trish?'' Lita asked, sitting up on a stool.

''I just am!'' Trish retorted.

The doctor smiled to himself as he listened in on the conversation. Turning around with a First Response Pregnancy Test, in hand. ''Mind peeing on this?'' He asked Trish.

Trish gave him a look of disgust as he held it out to her, ''Noway, I'm 100% sure that I am not pregnant.''

''Then prove it.'' Lita said, with a daring smile. ''Take the test.''

Trish sighed, and finally agreed to take the test. ''Okay, how exactly does it work?'' She asked, looking down at the box that she now held down in her hands.

''Easy, just take it and sit it under your urine stream for about 5 seconds. After the urine has been absorbed, wait about 3 minutes with the results side sitting upward. If another line appears on the test that means there's a 99% chance that you are pregnant. If you don't see one, wait about 10 more minutes, and see if it appears, if not then that means you're not pregnant.''

Trish nodded and let out a deep sigh, ''Okay let's get this over with.''

''Good luck to you,'' Dr. Burns said with a smile, pointing Trish in direction of the bathroom.

Trish nodded, and headed back to the bathroom. She stood in the bathroom for five minutes alone thinking about what would happen if she was, and an extra 3 minutes to work up enough courage to actually take the test. The thought alone was making her stomach turn, but she finally convinced herself to do it. After she'd finished, she closed the cap on it and walked out of the bathroom, and sat it down on the counter while everyone awaited the results.

''Are you nervous?'' Dr. Burns asked her, noticing that she kept tapping her right foot.

''No-no, I'm fine.'' She replied, staring over at the clock waiting for three minutes to pass.

Trish seemed far too jittery for anyone to start-up a conversation, so everyone continued to sit in complete silence for the rest of the time. ''Aaaaaaaaaaaaand Time.'' Dr. Burns called out, as he watched his timer go off.

Trish jumped up nervously, as the Doctor picked up the pregnancy test and read it aloud. ''Trish..'' He smiled, over at her. ''You are indeed pregnant.''

Trish's heart sank at the news. ''You're kidding right?'' She asked, as she quickly ran over to read the pregnancy test for herself. ''I mean that has to be a mistake!''

''Told you.'' Lita smiled, as she climbed down from the stool she'd been sitting in, walking over to stand beside Trish.

''That test isn't 100% accurate is it?'' Trish asked, as she paced around nervously really needing to here that it wasn't very accurate results.

''There's a 1% chance that it could have made a mistake, but far more than likely you are.''

Trish tried to stay calm, but it was just too much to handle right now.''I cannot have this baby!'' Trish yelled out, as she stormed out of the Trainers room, with Lita quickly chasing after her.

''What do you mean you cannot have that baby?'' Lita asked, outraged that anyone could ever considering aborting a baby. She grabbed Trish's arm, and swung her around towards her. ''Trish, you cannot abort this baby!''

''Lita, I refuse to have it!'' She argued, looking down at her stomach then back up at Lita, ''I can't have this baby, and you can never let anyone know that I was ever pregnant!'' Trish demanded, as she turned away from her and began to walk away only to be held back by Lita.

''Trish, what's so bad about having this baby? You will have steady income, and definitely be able take care of it. Why would you want to abort such a precious part of life?'' Lita asked, not being able to understand Trish's decision.

''Lita you would never understand what I'd be going through every day if I have this kid!'' Trish retorted, touching her stomach, then snatching away from Lita, turning around towards her.

''No, what I don't understand is how anyone could ever want to abort a child! Trish, what is it? Do you think you'd be a bad mother or something?'' Lita asked, as she saw tears forming in Trish's eyes.

Trish wiped her eyes, as she looked up at the ceiling trying to keep the tears from running down her face. 'God, I'm so sick of feeling trapped by this man.' She sighed.

''C'mon, talk to me! Tell me what's wrong Trish! Tell me why you wouldn't want to have this child!'' Lita demanded, feeling there was no excuse in the world for such a rash decision. ''Does it have anything to do with the baby's father?'' Lita asked worriedly, placing a hand on Trish's shoulder. ''Are you afraid that you're going to have to be a single parent?''

Trish looked into Lita eyes, and then shook her head at this whole situation. Clearing her throat, before replying, ''Lita, if I have this baby I'll- I'll ruin a marriage, I'll ruin a career, and so much more.'' Trish sighed, feeling stupid for ever getting sexually involved with someone that she barely knew. ''I-I, don't want to ruin anything for anyone else.''

''Wait, so the baby's daddy is married?'' Lita asked, in utter disbelief with the news Trish had just told her that. ''What the hell were you doing, fooling around with a married man in the first place Trish?''

''It's not even like I knew he was married,'' Trish argued, agitated that that could be the reputation she has if anyone finds out about this. ''I-I, just knew he was someone that I really liked spending time with.'' Trish sighed, as she turned her attention downward to the tile not being able to fight back anymore tears.

Lita looked into Trish's eyes, and couldn't help but to feel bad for her. The pain was so visible, and Lita could tell Trish really needed someone right now, so she walked over and held her. ''Shhh… Don't let this guy get you down. Everything's going to be juuust fine.'' She whispered, as she gently rubbed Trish's back allowing her to rest her head on her shoulder and break down, as she continued to say things to try and calm her down.

Trish had finally calmed down after three minutes, and slowly backed away from Lita's embrace, still wiping her eyes. ''I really can't believe this is happening to me right now.'' She sighed, letting out a nervous laugh.

''Well just don't look at it as a bad thing.'' Lita replied in a low calming voice, ''Look at it as another pay check.'' Lita teased, getting a small smile from Trish that quickly went away.

''I really don't want him to know honestly.'' Trish remembered, as she looked over at Lita then back down at her stomach, imagining what it's going to look like in a couple months ''I mean, sure it would be great to build a complete family, but he already has that. And well, I don't want to be the one to take that away from him.''

Lita shook her head at Trish, baffled by the decisions she was choosing to make. ''Well, that's your choice.'' She replied, deciding not to question it. ''So… what about your big debut tonight?''

Trish let out a sigh of disappointment, having had totally forgotten about that. ''Well, I guess Vince will have to find someone to fill in that spot. I mean, as of now my career here is over.''

''No it's not.'' Lita replied, receiving a confused look from Trish, ''I mean you did sign a 4 year contract, so Vince will still find a way to make use of you. Maybe you could manage a team.''

''Huh?'' Trish asked, still not understanding what Lita was talking about.

''Like a tag team, for example the Hardy Boyz. All you really have to do is go find two random superstars, and put them together as a set for the tag team titles.'' Lita explained, ''That way you can still make your big debut, but you'll be part of a trio. And all you really have to do is stand outside at ringside and cheer them on.''

''Hm… I really like the way you think.'' Trish admitted, as she thought about it a little more, ''But who exactly should I try to manage?''

''I say, choose two tall guys, with confidence that goes through the roof.'' Lita suggested, ''Possibly Test and Albert.''

''So T&A?'' Trish smiled, already thinking of good titles for the duo.

''Catchy.'' Lita replied, returning her smile. ''So anyways, you should go talk to them. See if you can convince them, before you have to go out and make your debut.''

''Your right, I should go do that.'' Trish replied, as she turned and started walking away from Lita.

''Be sure to tell me, how everything goes!'' Lita yelled out, as they grew further and further apart.

''Will do.'' She yelled back, as she continued down the hall.

**(Meanwhile)**

Dwayne had been on edge for the past two weeks; Jericho had yet to tell his wife Dany anything about Trish. But he knew it was just a matter of time before he did. Dwayne and his wife were already having problems in their relationship, regarding him and his wrestling career. She didn't like that he was always on the road all the time, and just wished he'd take a break from it all to spend more time with his family. When he refused, it made them even more distant as she stopped answering his phone calls, and moved back home with her mother, making it even harder on their relationship. Dwayne had never been a cheater, hell he loved his wife. But it started being harder not to look at other woman, as his relationship slowly began to crumble. Especially when he laid eyes on Trish...

He entered into the arena, with a water bottle in hand. Walking with such purpose, as he entered in through the double doors. He didn't stop for his daily interview, or to greet anyone as his focus was only on one thing and one thing alone. He headed straight towards the ring, having had a lot of his mind for the past two weeks. As he walked from behind the black curtain, the crowd went nuts as they always did, but today not even the crowd could uplift his spirit, as he walked down to the ring. He walked over to the opposite side of the ring, and requested one of the microphones. The ring announcer got up and handed him his. He then walked over and stood in the middle of the ring, waiting for his music to cut out, and listened on as the crowd chanted his name. He stood, and turned around looking out at the audience and read the some of the signs that were being held up. Waiting for the chants to die down, before he spoke into the microphone, ''Finally, The Rock has come back to Chiicaaaagooo!'' He then stared around the ring again as the crowd continued to chant his name, walking angrily around in it with the mike in hand. ''The Rock has had a lot on his mind these past two weeks of Monday night raw. That being said The Rock also has a lot of things he needs to get off of his chest.'' He walked over sitting his belt down against the turn buckle and turned his gaze down towards the ramp. ''I'm here to tell Chris, to get his monkey ass down here!'' He yelled out, demanding that Jericho to come out. As he continued pacing around the ring angrily, holding his attention out towards the top of the ramp. Jericho must have known he was going to call him out there, as he came out not even 10 seconds afterwards with a microphone in hand, stopping at the top of the ramp with a smug grin on his face.

''Funs over, eh Rocky?'' Jericho smirked, as he walked from side to side staring down at the mike as he spoke. ''You come out here, feeling very defensive. Why? Could it be because you possibly have something to hide?'' He laughed, as he stopped pacing and stood in the center of the ramp looking out at The Rock. ''You got these people backing you, 24/7. Millions upon, millions of fans constantly chanting you're name, and now you're the WWE Champion! I have to admit, Your wife's got to be pretty proud of you.'' He continued, taking a pause to look around at everyone that was holding up The Rock's signs. ''Bet she watches this show every night, and could possibly be watching it _right now_.'' He paused, to look over and enjoy the angry look that stayed on The Rocks face. ''What, you don't like me talking about your wife? What's her name Dany?'' He asked, sounding rather uncertain, ''I mean, I can never be really sure when you never really talk about her. At some point, I thought Trish was your girl.'' He said, giving a humored laugh, ''I mean wouldn't you when you see this kind of stuff. Could someone please roll that clip for me?'' He asked, as a video began to play of Dwayne and Trish kissing. ''You must have forgotten that they have video camera's out in the lobby, that record things 24/7'' He laughed.

Dwayne instantly dropped the microphone, as he slid out through the bottom rope and ran down the ramp towards Jericho. Only to have Jericho run out through the black curtain. After Dwayne ran through it, he saw no sign of Jericho, and continued running straight through the lobby looking both ways for him. After he'd gotten to the parking lot exited, he'd figured he'd ran too far and let out a deep sigh, just as his phone went off. He looked down at it to see his wife's name appear, and let out another sigh before answering. ''Hello ?'' He answered, bending over to catch his breath.

''Dwayne, is she the reason why you couldn't take a day off work to spend time with your family?'' Dwayne distraught wife asked him, as tears filled in her eyes as their confused daughter continued to ask her why her dad was kissing another woman.

''No, of course not.'' He quickly answered, looking over at a camera man who was stilling filming and gesturing for him to go away.

''Dwayne, our daughter just witnessed you kiss another woman!'' She cried out, as she got up off the sofa and walked into the kitchen, not wanting their daughter to ever see her like this.

Dwayne stood up straight, rubbing the back of his neck as he started back towards his locker room. ''I'm sorry.'' being all he could think to say.

''You don't mean that!'' His wife argued, the hurt showing fairly well in her voice. ''You never even spoke my name to any of your co-workers!''

''I hardly ever even hung-out with any of them outside the ring!'' Dwayne tried to explain, only to be cut off by his wife.

''So what are you saying? That you just like to put your lips on total strangers?'' She asked, angrily. ''Then you started offering to show her your package? What the hell kind of shit is that Dwayne? From what I saw you clearly had no regrets on any of that!''

Dwayne grew silent, knowing his wife was right. He didn't regret the things he'd done with Trish. He'd cherished every moment they'd spent together. And still wished that they could continue doing those things, but sadly Trish had been avoiding him and his phone calls. He was so distracted by the thought of her, that he'd completed phased out on the phone conversation until he'd heard the words ''GO BE WITH THAT TRASH, BECAUSE AFTER EVERYTHING'S ALL SAID AND DONE SHE'LL BE ALL YOU HAVE LEFT!'' and before he could reply, his wife had hung-up on him. He'd tried to call her back, only to keep getting sent to voice mail. He let out a deep sigh, as he tightly gripped his phone and his hand and continued towards his locker room. As he turned the corner he almost walked into Prince Albert, who was discussing a business relationship with Trish, along with Test.

Trish grew quiet, and turned her back to Dwayne as if he wasn't there when she saw him, and continued talking to Test and Albert.

''What's up Dwayne?'' Albert said, acknowledging Dwayne's existence.

Dwayne paid him no attention, as he walked around him. He stopped to look over at Trish then just shook his head, when he noticed her giving him the cold shoulder as he disappointingly continued walking passed towards his locker room.

''What's up with that?'' Albert asked, looking down the hall at Dwayne, then back over at Test and Trish.

Trish just rolled her eyes, and glanced over at Dwayne through the corner of her eyes then continued talking. ''So anyways, sounds like a plan?''

''Uh, sure I'm down.'' Albert agreed.

Trish then raised a brow over at Test, who seemed a bit annoyed. ''So…?'' She asked, waiting for his answer.

''Whatever.'' He replied sounding rather irritated, as he turned and walked away from them.

Albert raised a brow at Test, then looked down at Trish, ''I wonder why everyone's in such a bad mood today.''

Trish who was staring down the hall at Test as he turned the corner shrugged, looking back over at Albert as Test vanished around it. ''You know… I haven't a clue. Maybe it's just that time of the month.'' Trish shrugged, not being able to help but wonder if Dwayne was missing her. She missed him terribly, but she knew it wouldn't be right if she continued seeing him. She looked down at her stomach, rubbing it, then looked over at Prince Albert who was giving her a confused look.

''You okay?'' He asked.

Trish then quickly dropped her hands to her side and nodded. ''Never better.''

**There's chapter 11! :D Hope you liked the surprise! Much more to come! I'll be updating as soon as possible! This chapter was actually much longer than I'd expected it to be. But anyways, again thanks for all the great reviews and if you think I should change up the story a bit, or if there's a character you'd like me to add into it feel free to ask, and I'll be sure to add them in somehow. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Trish was sitting up against the head board, reading a book as Dwayne walked in. She quickly saved the page with her bookmark, and closed it sitting it aside on the bed as he walked around to her side of the bed. ''How was work?'' She asked, as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek, watching him as he walked over to a nearby mirror and began to undo his tie.

''Tiring.'' He sighed, throwing it down on the dresser. ''Did you cook anything?'' He asked, looking over at her, as he began unbuttoning his suite.

''Um, no. I'd gotten the kids takeout.'' Trish replied, as she watched him take off his dress shirt, noticing he had two red marks on the side of his neck.

''So what exactly am I supposed to eat?'' He asked, angrily, as he laid the jacket part of his suit on the back of a nearby chair.

''Idonno, why didn't you get something before you had left the arena?'' She asked, still eying the two marks on his neck.

''Because, I would expect my wife to have a nice home cooked meal for me, when I get home.'' He argued, walking over to her, as he finished unbuttoning his shirt.

''What, you were too busy flirting around to get any of the complimentary food that Vince had laid out?'' Trish snapped, as she noticed he also had a hickey mark on his chest.

He laughed for a second at that, ''You accusing me of cheating?'' He asked, seeming rather surprised with the accusation.

''What the hell else could explain that?''Trish retorted, as she quickly climbed off the bed pointing to the three hickeys she'd spotted on him.

''Trish, c'mon'' He sighed, rolling his eyes at this whole situation. ''Your my wife, you should know I'd never cheat on you. I made a commitment to you, and you're the only woman that I ever want to be with.''

''Okay if I'm the only woman that you have eyes for, explain to me how those got there then!'' She demanded, not believing him. Feeling hurt by the fact that she was always staying home with the kids, while he went out and messed around.

It didn't take him but a second to come up with an excuse, ''Trish it was a bad night, and Chris got in some lucky punches.'' He explained, as he grabbed her arm, and pulled her closer to him, allowing her to rest her head against his chest. ''Baby, none of those girls can come anywhere near you in comparison you should know that.'' He continued, as they held each other and he kissed her on the top of the head.

''Is daddy home?'' An excited voice called out, from down the hall.

Trish, moved out of his embrace as their two kids entered the room. She watched how excited they were to see their father, and quickly wiped her eyes, never wanting her kids to see her cry. ''Yeah, daddy's here.'' She said, trying to act happy, as she watched them run over and hug him.

''I missed you so much!'' The youngest yelled out, as she held his right leg tightly.

''I missed you too.'' Dwayne replied, as he lifted both of them up and kissed both on the cheek.

''Daddy, please never leave us again!'' The oldest Dwayne Jr pleaded, as he hugged his father tightly. ''I always want you right here!''

He smiled at him, ''This is my home, and a part of me will always be here.'' He reassured them, as he put them down, and looked over at his uncertain wife. ''Always.''

Trish then woke up in a cold sweat, pulling the covers back to find her boyfriend Chris sleeping soundly beside her. It had been two whole months since she'd last spoken to Dwayne, but he was always a hot subject for her boyfriend. He could go on and on about how he hated him for hours. She glanced over at the clock sitting on the night stand beside the bed, which read 4:47am, and quietly slid out of bed careful not to wake-up Chris. She then tiptoed out of the room, over to the kitchen to fix herself a glass of water. As she filled up the glass, thoughts of her dream kept replaying over in her head. The dream was so surreal. She calmly carried the glass out into the dining room, and took a seat. She couldn't believe after two months she was still thinking about him. She took a sip of her water, looking down in it as one lonely tear ran down her face and landed into the glass. She then sat it down on the table and pushing it aside as she rest her face in her palm. ''Why is this so hard?'' She asked herself.

**Monday On Raw**

Dwayne was sitting in Vince's office for about an hour now, discussing his contract.

''Dwayne, you can't leave the WWF. Well at least not while you're under a 4 year contract!'' Vince explained, as he read over Dwayne's contracted pointing certain things out.

''I'm not asking you can I leave the WWF, I'm asking can I switch over to Smackdown.'' Dwayne replied, as he already knew what all was in his contract and what he could and couldn't do.

''Okay Dwayne, I can have you drafted over to Smackdown. But, you will have to forfeit your WWF Championship.'' Vince said, as he pointed over to Dwayne title that was hanging down over his shoulder, hoping the thought of losing his title would make him reconsider.

''Fine.'' Dwayne replied, not giving it a moment thought before setting his title belt down on Vince's desk. ''Take it.''

Vince didn't understand why Dwayne suddenly wanted to be on Friday Night Smackdown, Dwayne had yet to give him a reason. ''And you're a hundred percent certain that you want to transfer over to Smackdown?'' Vince questioned, looking down at the title Dwayne had just placed down on his desk.

''Positive.'' He replied, feeling pretty sure of his decision.

''Well...'' Vince started as he look up at Dwayne, figuring a lot had to be on his mind for him to easily want to give up what all the other guys work so hard to try and achieve. ''I can't stop you, but I am going to ask you to take a week to think about this.''

Dwayne held up a hand in protest, ''Vince I've taken a whole month to think about this, and I'm certain this is what I want to do.''

''Well, if this is what you want.'' Vince replied disappointingly, as he picked up the WWF Championship belt, and sat it behind his desk. ''I'm sure Teddy Long will make good use of you over there.'' Vince replied, forcing a smile on his face as he stood up and held out his hand to show his respect for Dwayne.

''Thank you Mr. McMahon.'' Dwayne replied, as he stood up and shook Vince's hand. ''I'll be sure to go over there and make an impact.''

''I'm sure you will,'' Vince nodded, refusing to release Dwayne hand, taking a second to look into Dwayne's eyes and admire the superstar that he's become. ''Dwayne,'' He called out, clearing his throat before continuing, ''Ever since I've gotten a chance to work with you and see how truly talented you really were. I've looked at you, and saw you as one of my own.'' Vince admitted, getting a little teary eyed, as he spoke. ''Your career has reached heights that all others could only dream of. And well uhm... I just wanted to say that I'm really proud of you.''

Dwayne was speechless as of what to say, part of him now wanted to stay on Raw. But he knew if he wanted to try and save his marriage then a transfer was better for him. ''Thank you for giving me a shot.'' Dwayne replied, as Vince released his hand to wipe his eyes.

''My pleasure, and remember if you ever want to come back to Raw, we will more than happily welcome you back with open arms.'' Vince continued, as he watched Dwayne move out from in front of his chair and push it under.

Dwayne just nodded, before turning and leaving Mr. McMahon's office. He honestly had no plans of ever returning to Raw, well unless they needed him for promotional reasons. When he got back to his locker room, he quickly started unpacking his things. He wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. He started bagging up his street clothes and all of his valuables as Jeff barged in through the door.

''Your leaving?'' He asked showing a mixture of anger and surprise in his tone, as he walked over to where Dwayne was.

Dwayne didn't even have to turn to look at him to know who he was, ''Yeah, I'm transferring over.'' He replied, as he continued to clean his locker.

''Why the hell would you do that?'' Jeff asked angrily, as he slammed Dwayne's locker door shut, and leaned back against it refusing to let him finish unpacking.

''Jeff, I'm in no mood for your games right now.'' Dwayne warned, as he pushed Jeff aside and reopened his locker.

''Dude, what's with the shitty attitude?'' Jeff wondered, getting an annoyed look from Dwayne, ''Don't act like you haven't heard someone say this before, I mean you've been actin like you've got your pretty pink thong stuck up your ass all week, and none of us know why! And now all of a sudden you're talking about leaving?''

Dwayne just ignored him, and shut the locker. Picking up his duffel bag off the bench, as he walked passed Jeff towards the door.

''What is it? Is it because your wife might find out that you'd gotten Trish pregnant?'' Jeff asked, noticing Dwayne had immediately stopped walking when he said that.

Dwayne shook his head, and look down at the duffel bag in his hand pretty much frozen where he was.

It was complete silence for a couple minutes before Jeff spoke again, ''Is that why bro?'' Jeff asked, finally breaking the silence.

Dwayne turned around to face him holding a distraught look of confusion. ''Trish is pregnant?''

Jeff's mouth dropped from the shock that Trish hadn't yet told Dwayne. ''She never told you?'' Jeff asked, getting a simple shake of the head from Dwayne. ''Wow, so me and Lita were the only ones who knew?'' Jeff asked himself in a low voice. 'Ahhhh shit! Trish is gonna kill me!'

''What exactly did she tell you?'' Dwayne asked, raising a brow over at a Jeff.

''Eh, well man she just said that you were the only guy she'd been with around the time she'd found out that she was pregnant.'' Jeff said, his posture showing that he was uncertain of rather or not to say anything more,''So she's a hundred percent sure that it's yours.''

''Where is she now?'' Dwayne asked, as he sat down his duffel bag and headed over towards the door, pulling on the knob.

''Probably, in Chris's locker room.'' Jeff guessed, ''Can I ask you somethin before you run off to find her tho man?'' He asked, as Dwayne took a step outside the door.

''Sure, what is it?'' Dwayne asked, turning back and looking over Jeff.

''Why didn't you use a condom bro?'' Jeff asked, getting no answer as Dwayne rolled his eyes and headed out the door. ''I take it he's never heard that sayin, wrap it or cap it.'' Jeff mumbled to himself.

Dwayne walked down the hall, in search of Chris's dressing room and when he'd finally found it he didn't second guess it before barging in. ''Trish?'' He called out, looking around the room, to find that no one was in there, but the television was on. It was showing a six-man tag match with Chris and T&A with Trish at ringside versus the Dudley Boyz. ''What the hell is she doing out at ringside if she's pregnant?'' Dwayne asked himself, as he quickly left Chris's locker room and headed down towards the ring.

''Dwayne, did you find her yet?'' Jeff asked, as he walked out of the locker room.

''Yeah, she's out at ringside.'' Dwayne called back as he continued towards the black curtain.

''Oh, dude I forgot she was managing that match tonight. If you go out there, things might get ugly!'' Jeff called out, as he began running the opposite way, ''If you need backup I'll come in through the crowd.'' He called out, as he ran around the corner.

Dwayne walked from behind the black curtain, the crowd all jumped up to their feet as always. But this time he was too distracted to pay attention; Trish was standing out on the left side of the ring beside Prince Albert. She was banging on the mat, yelling out for Chris to get up. Trish quickly noticed Dwayne as he walked down to the bottom of the ramp, and quickly backed up to the rail nervously she ran her fingers through her hair. ''Trish what the hell are you doing out here?'' He asked her angrily as he looked over at the two guys in the ring. ''I mean, you're pregnant, you shouldn't be out here.'' He yelled out, so she could hear him, as he grabbed her by the arm and started pulling her towards the ramp.

''Dwayne, I'm trying to do my job!'' She yelled out, as she snatched away from him. Not even having to second guess who'd told him she was pregnant.

''Well try a safer job!'' He yelled out, as he grabbed her arm again trying to pull her up the ramp.

Test then jump down from ring side, and walked over. ''Is there a problem here?'' He asked, glaring over at Dwayne, as he pulled Trish behind him.

''No-no.'' Trish said, ''We were just talking.''

''You sure?'' Test asked, raising a brow over at Trish as she nodded. ''Whatever, but I got my eye on you.'' He said, warning Dwayne before he climbed back up to ring side.

''Trish, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?'' Dwayne asked, as he looked down at her stomach, then backup at her face.

''Because Jericho's my baby's father.'' Trish lied, as she looked over at Bubba diving down from the top rope onto Chris.

''Trish, I won't let him claim what's rightfully mine.'' Dwayne argued.

''Dwayne, you have a wife and a daughter!'' Trish pointed out, ''I don't want to ruin your family for you!''

''Does it matter? I'm not letting your boyfriend claim our child!'' Dwayne snarled, as he walked over and touched her stomach.

Jericho had finally gotten the upper hand and saw Dwayne with his hands on Trish, it bothered him and caused him to quickly lose sight of the match as he quickly ran over and performed a lion sault off the top rope.

Dwayne quickly pushed Trish out the way, as he saw Jericho perform the run jump, landing directly on top of him.

''Trish what the hell are you doing?'' Chris fussed, as he climbed back up to his feet.

Trish looked at him in disbelief, surprised that he'd attempted to do something so stupid. ''Chris, why would you even attempt to do something that stupid?'' Trish argued back.

''Well if you weren't too busy-'' His words were quickly cut off, when Bubba close lined him from behind, and made him hit his side up against the metal rail. ''Ahhhh!'' He cried out in pain, as Bubba grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back over to the ring throwing him in.

Dwayne climbed back up to his feet, looking over at Trish, ''You okay?'' He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

''Yeah, you?'' She asked, noticing that the back of his head had hit the metal ramp pretty hard.

''The Rock will be fine.'' He said, as he looked into the ring then back over at Trish. ''You really shouldn't be out here.'' He said worriedly.

She rubbed her stomach then looked out into the ring, ''Don't worry I'll be okay.'' She reassured him.

''Nah, that's not good enough for The Rock. The Rock will stay here and protect you.'' He smirked, turning to see Chris finally making the tag to Albert.

''Suite yourself,'' She shrugged, as she turned to see Prince Albert completely dominating in the ring.

Dwayne looked over and saw Jeff crouched down next to a fan that seemed to be talking his ear off.

''So Mr. Jeff Hardy, how did your hair change colors like that?'' The kid asked.

''Idonno, I fell in a Crayola box! Enough questions!'' Jeff fussed, ''You're gonna blow my cover!''

Chris finally got a second of rest, then walked back over to where Dwayne and Trish were standing. ''Dude give it up! She doesn't want you!'' Chris yelled out, as he walked past the stairs over to Dwayne. ''Leave her the fuck alone!''

''Chris, wait-'' Trish was quickly cut off by Chris who pushed her aside when she tried to cut in between them.

''The Rock wasn't coming down here to try and hookup with your girl, I was just trying to make sure she's safe.'' Dwayne replied, as he stood eye to eye with Chris.

''She doesn't need you for that! I've been doing a pretty good job taking care of her myself!'' He retorted.

''The only thing The Rock saw you taking care of out here, was taking the ass whoopin that you should have been delivering to the other team.'' He smirked, only to get shoved by Chris. Chris then quickly threw a punch, only for Dwayne to dodge it and throw one back that hit him in the jaw. Instantly the referee called for disqualification.

''What the hell Dwayne?'' Devon yelled out, as he looked over at Dwayne from the top rope.

Trish quickly ran over to check-up on Chris as she noticed blood was coming down from his mouth. When she touched the side of his face, he winced quickly trying to climb back up to his feet to defend himself. Trish grabbed his hand, ''Don't fight.'' She begged.

He looked up at her and sighed.

''Dude he fucking just cost us our shot at the tag team titles!'' Bubba yelled out, as he climbed down from ring side and began to head up the up the ramp. ''Dang he's so lucky we've be working on our anger management classes.'' Bubba mumbled to himself.

Jeff looked on from a distance at the unhappy Dudley Boyz, as they headed over towards the ramp.

''Why did you use green instead of blue?'' The little boy asked Jeff, as Jeff climbed up to his feet.

Jeff shrugged, ''Because it reminds me of corn'' he called out, as he jumped the rail and snuck up on Devon from behind as he saw him climb out of the ring, hitting the bulldog on him on the tile.

Bubba quickly turned around and saw Jeff climbing back up to his feet. ''What the hell are you doing Hardy?'' He yelled out, as he ran back to check on his brother.

''Helping out a friend?'' Jeff answered not certain what he missed in this whole scenario, as he watched Bubba help Devon up to his feet.

''Dammit Jeff!'' Devon yelled out holding his nose, as him and Bubba walked past. ''You could've fuckin broke my nose!''

''Sorry!'' Jeff called out, as he watched the two continue up the ramp eventually disappearing behind the black curtain.

Chris had his fist balled up to his side, and glared over at Dwayne. ''Stay away from my girl!'' He demanded, feeling some of his teeth that had loosened, as he grabbed Trish's arm and dragged her up the ramp with him.

Test looked over at Dwayne as he walked past and just shook his head, with Albert trailing behind him as they both followed behind Trish and Chris.

Jeff walked over to Dwayne, ''Did she tell you yet?'' He asked, as he glanced over at T&A then back at Dwayne.

''Yeah.'' He sighed, as be began walking up the ramp.

''So man, are you going to be in the kids life?'' Jeff asked, as he walked alongside Dwayne.

''Yeah, but we'll have to schedule something since I'm-'' He quickly went silent, as he walked through the black curtain, to find his wife having an altercation with Trish.

''I see you just couldn't stay away from her could you Dwayne!'' His wife snarled, instantly noticing him as he walked through the black curtain.

**There's Chapter 12, I hope you all enjoy it! I will be updating as soon as possible. I'm sorry the 1 day thing had to stop, I'd gotten a new job and have been kind've busy lately so please forgive me. ****Again if there's anything anyone feels needs to be changed, feel free to tell me and i'll take this story in a different direction. And, if you want to see someone else in there from a while back feel free to tell me :)**


	13. Chapter 13

''Oh, look if it isn't the WWF's number one slut.'' Dany said aloud, as she watched Trish and Chris walk from behind the black current.

''Excuse me?'' Trish replied. Not being able to believe that this woman had just said that to her.

''Don't act offended, I'm more than certain that you've heard this before.'' Dany replied in an annoyed tone, as she reached up and began to pull off her earrings.

Trish instantly figured out who this woman was, and didn't second guess any of her actions from then on. She started to run over towards Dany, only to be tackled down by Chris.

''Are you insane Trish! Have you forgotten your pregnant?'' Chris yelled out.

''Oh, so you're pregnant huh? I never noticed.'' Dany smirked. ''But, really there isn't much surprise there because you do work on your back a lot, dontcha Trish?''

Chris looked up at Dany, confused as he climbed up from over Trish.

''You bitch!'' Trish grawled threw gritted teeth, as she quickly crawled up to her feet, and tried to make another attempt at getting to Dany only to have Chris grab her leg.

''I'd really watch my mouth if I were you honey.'' Dany warned, ''Oh wait, you can't.''

Test and Albert then walked in from behind the black curtain raising eyebrows when they saw Chris holding Trish's leg.

''How about you walk over here and say that to my face!'' Trish demanded.

''Gladly.'' Dany smiled, as she began to walk over towards Trish.

Chris then quickly made it up to his feet, running in between the two women before they could do anything to physically harm each other.

''Chris move out of the way!'' Test yelled out, him and Albert watching the show from over near the soda machine.

''Dude, are you kiddin? Trish is pregnant, I'm not gonna allow her to lose our baby over this madness!''

''How can you even be sure that that's your baby, with this slut!'' Dany yelled out, trying to push Chris aside to get to Trish. ''With her going around hooking up with the top stars to get her fail of a career somewhere! Chances are it could be anyone on the rosters child!''

Trish quickly ran to the side of Chris, only for him to run over and hold her back. ''Oh, so I'm a slut?'' Trish yelled out, trying to reach around Chris to get to Dany, ''You're just mad, because your husband really seems to like me.'' Trish then stepped back a few paces, and modeled off her body, ''I mean look at me! What guy wouldn't want a little Stratusfaction.''

Albert and Test both grinned at that, looking over at each other and nodding in agreement with Trish's statement.

''Of course they would!'' Dany mimicked, ''With you throwing yourself at them constantly. Quite frankly I'm disgusted that my husband could even kiss such a diseased ridden thing!''

''Ha! You're just begging for me to kick your ass!'' Trish replied, stepping up again trying every way possible to get to Dany.

''No-no honey, you mean I'm just begging to kick yours.'' Dany corrected both trying different angles to get to each other.

Dwayne and Jeff then walked out from behind the black curtain, shocked to see what was going on. ''Dany?'' Dwayne said aloud, as he quickly made his way over. Not knowing his wife was going to stop by.

''Oh, it's about time you mention your _wife's name_, in front of this slut.'' Dany yelled out, still trying to get around to Trish. ''I'm still surprised that you don't have your hands all over her right now. But then again I'm not, because you always wait till you think I'm not looking. Would you two, like for me to turn my head now so you two can grope on each other?''

''Don't blame me for your insecurities.'' Trish retorted.

Dwayne quickly made his way over joining Chris who was having a hard time keeping the two women separated. ''I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to her!'' Dwayne exclaimed, as he quickly stepped in-between the two, pushing his wife slowly backwards.

''So in order to make sure she was alright, you had to cop a feel?'' His wife asked, shaking out of his grasp and backing up a few inches placing both hands on her hips. ''It isn't even your place to be worried about her! That's his job!'' She yelled out, pointing over to Chris.

''Yeah!'' Chris agreed, releasing Trish to turn and look over at Dwayne. ''You should learn your place boy.''

Dwayne quickly turned around facing eye to eye with Chris. ''Learn my place?'' He questioned, raising a brow at him as they both stood just inches apart.

''What, do you need directions? Because you seem a little... lost.'' Chris continued, passing glares with Dwayne. ''You never seem to understand that Trish is where she wants to be, which isn't with you. Capiche?'' Jericho looked into Dwayne's eyes noticing that he'd gotten him heated and a smirk grew across his face, ''You can't accept it can you?'' He laughed, only to a second later remove his grin and show an annoyed expression across his face. ''Learn to.'' He growled, as he slowly backed away grabbing Trish's hand leading her away from them.

Dwayne stood there glaring over at Chris as he walked away, dragging Trish along with him, as Test and Albert followed behind. ''You can't accept it can you?'' His wife asked him, in a low hurt voice. Looking at him with tear-filled eyes as he turned towards her, ''You can't accept the fact that she's with him, can you?''

He let out a deep sigh, as he looked over at his wife. He watched as the tears slowly trailed down her face, and moved over to her to brush them away, only to have her pull away from him.

''You-'' She cleared her throat, as she looked up at him through tear-filled eyes, ''You still haven't answered my question.''

He turned his gaze downward, refusing to admit to his wife that he'd fallen in love with another woman. Feeling like he'd already hurt her enough.

''Sadly, I can't even say I'm shocked.'' She said in a low hurt voice, as she turned her attention downward to the floor as tears continued to run down her face. ''I should've saw this coming when you became this over confident, conceited bastard that was too focused on his job to take off anytime to spend with his family!'' She said, looking up at him wanting him to see the pain he's caused her. ''All I asked for was one week, and you couldn't give that to me and our daughter!'' She watched him as he'd frozen across from her, for the first time listening to every word she had to say with no defense. ''But you couldn't give it to me. And over the past few years I've accepted!'' She cleared her throat, reaching up to wipe her eyes, ''I accepted it like a fool. But only because I was your wife, and I just knew in the end we'd be able to work things out.'' She said through a low strained voice, as she pulled off her wedding ring and dropped it down on the ground. ''But I-I, I cannot accept it anymore.'' She continued, looking down at him as he bent down and picked up the ring he'd given her. ''I don't think you understand just yet, that your actions and the way that you feel about that woman, has just ruined our family. And frankly, I'm starting to think that you don't even care.'' She said in a sad voice, a little above a whisper as her hurt started overshadowing her anger that she felt towards him.

''I do care!'' He argued back, as he climbed back up to his feet. ''Nothing means more to me than this family! I'd just given up my WWF Championship for this family!'' He tried to explain, hating that he'd caused his wife so much pain.

''Dwayne-'' She said in a calm voice, trying her best to just accept all that's happened. ''You gave up the gold plated belt, sure. But it wasn't even for this family.'' She sighed, wiping her eyes again, looking up into his face not being able to tell if it was guilt she saw, or the shame of being caught. ''You did it because you couldn't handle seeing that woman with another man.''

He held his hand up to debate against it only to get cut off, before he could say anything.

''I don't need any more excuses.'' Dany interrupted, as she saw him about to open his mouth to speak, as she began to slowly back away from him. ''Let's just accept the fact that it wasn't meant to be.'' Dany said in low sorrowful tone, as she turned and walked away from him.

''Damn.'' Jeff said to himself as he watched from over near the black curtain as everything unfolded, waiting till Dany had turned the corner before walking over to Dwayne. ''Are you gonna be okay man?'' Jeff asked, placing a hand on Dwayne's shoulder as they both looked out at the corner Dany had just turned down.

Dwayne didn't bother to reply to him, he just looked down at the ring he held in his hand. Remembering that he'd given that to his high school sweetheart, his wife, but most of all his best friend. Wondering how he was able to just give up someone who meant so much to him?

**(Meanwhile)**

''He really needs to get over you Trish!'' Chris said in an annoyed tone, breaking the silence in the room as he started emptying his locker. Throwing his things out of it onto a nearby bench.

Trish looked over at him rolling her eyes, ''Why are you two making such a big deal out of nothing? I mean really, it's not even that serious.''

Chris paused from unloading his locker and turned around to Trish, ''Maybe you'd think so, on the count of you were willingly allowing him to touch on you!'' Chris snarled, giving her a look of disgust.

''Okay, since when was it a sin to touch someone's stomach? Please inform me.'' Trish retorted, as she climbed up off the bench she'd been sitting on, turning towards Chris. ''I mean, plenty of people touch my stomach and I don't see you going after any of them!''

He then slammed his locker shut in annoyance with her for making excuses for one of her old crushes, making his way over to her. ''Well plenty of people weren't the ones sneaking around with you while he was a married man! I wouldn't even be surprised if that's his baby you've been carrying around!''

''Maybe it is.'' Trish mumbled back, quickly turning her gaze downward instantly realizing the mistake she'd just made.

He let an amused smirk float across his lips, as he looked down at her stomach then up at her face squeezing his fist tightly at his sides. ''You better hope not.'' He said as the grin disappeared, and he slowly calmed his self.

Trish looked back up into his dark blue eyes and could see the fire that she'd just built up. Quickly covering her stomach just in case he'd decided to try and do something drastic.

''You don't know how lucky you are that I'm pretty sure you're just saying that to piss me off.'' He grinned, as he turned away from her and headed back to his locker, re-entering in his locker combination.

Trish let out a sigh of relief, as she watched him walk back over to his locker, and she took a seat back down, now nervous for when he does find out that this baby isn't his.

''Because then you'd be in a lot of trouble.'' He smiled, turning his head to wink over at her as he re-opened his locker. Starting to laugh hysterically as the thought ran through his mind, as he started back unloading his locker. ''Good joke though Trish.'' He said smiling over at her.

She managed to fake a smile back at him, but the thought of what he might do to her if he found out the baby wasn't his scared the shit out of her. She was trembling and needed to get out of there before he grew suspicious of her. She quickly stood up and headed for the door, deciding right now was a good time to leave.

''Uhm...'' Chris cleared his throat, as he heard Trish turn the door knob. ''Where you goin?'' He asked, turning his attention over to her.

Trish jumped when he cleared his throat, and cracked the door before turning to look over at him. ''Well, I was supposed to meet up with Lita today for a girl's night out. Really don't want to be late.'' Trish said, as she widened it, heading halfway out the door still holding the door handle.

''Since when do you and Lita hangout?'' Chris asked, giving her a look of curiosity.

''Well... She wanted to throw us the baby shower.'' Trish quickly replied.

''Uh, huh.'' Chris replied, not feeling very convinced.

''Come on Chris, you're going to make me late! And she's like the only diva that has actually attempted to get to know me in this company, please don't make me standup my only friend.'' Trish begged, with pleading eyes.

Chris smiled over at her, before turning back around and continuing to empty his locker. ''Go ahead.'' He replied, and before he could say anything else he heard the door close.

Trish leaned back against the door, and let out a deep sigh of relief. Not believing, she'd just told a lie without stumbling over any of the words.

''Why do you look so relieved?'' Ivory asked, from down the hall as she made her way over to Trish.

''I-I, don't even know at this point.'' Trish sighed, as she lifted herself off of the door, straightening her posture.

''Judging from the name on the door, I take it that you just got something over on Chris?'' Ivory wondered, raising a brow over at Trish.

''No-No, of course not.'' Trish replied, as she walked over to Ivory.

''Uh, huh.'' Ivory laughed, not believing her.

''Okay,'' Trish replied in a defeated tone, ''I guess it's just a lot going on right now, and I don't even know how I'm going to deal with it.''

''Hmm, maybe right here isn't the best place to talk.'' Ivory pointed out, looking over at Chris door. ''How about we talk over, lunch?''

''Um,'' Trish turned and looked back at Chris's door, before nodding over to Ivory. ''Sure, why not.''

**(Meanwhile)**

Dwayne and Jeff hadn't moved from that spot. Twenty minutes had passed, and Dwayne was still starring down at the ring he held up in his hand.

''So how much longer you think we're going to be here?'' Jeff asked, as he turned towards Dwayne looking at him then down at the ring he held. ''Wow man, your wife must be something special. Other woman would've pawned that bad boy.''

Dwayne finally took his eyes off the ring to glare over at Jeff.

Jeff instantly realized that he might've been talking a little too much. ''Sorry,'' He quickly apologized. ''But anyways since you're out of that trance, we should maybe clear out of the hall.''

Dwayne just nodded and began walking down the hall towards his locker room. Jeff followed behind him, not bothering to say a word till they got there.

After they'd gotten to Dwayne's locker room, Dwayne stood across from his door just staring up at his name plate. Jeff stood alongside him, leaned up against the wall raising a brow at him. He could tell Dwayne was still thinking about his wife, as he watched Dwayne's hands ball up into a fist, at the sight of the name plate. He wanted to ask him, 'Was he okay?' but decided, that he'd give him time to cool off.

Dwayne's blood was boiling. He'd just given up his whole family, for his career and some new girl. Thoughts of how much better things would've turned out if he would've just left, kept playing over and over in his mind. As he starred up at his name tag, he realized that ''The Rock'' wasn't who he wanted to be anymore. Because, being ''The Rock'' had just cost him his family, and before he knew it he'd reached up and snatched the name plate off the door, and snapped it in half.

Jeff quickly got up off the wall, ''Dude, you gotta chill!'' He yelled out, as he grabbed Dwayne's arm, pulling him away from the door. As they both looked down at the now snapped in half name plate.

Dwayne yanked away from Jeff, and glared over at him.

Jeff looked over at Dwayne, and could see that Dwayne was legitimately pissed off. The glare he held, made Jeff feel his heart beating a mile a minute. He was just waiting for Dwayne to try and snap him in half next, and slowly began to take baby steps away from him.

Dwayne wanted so bad to take his anger out on something, anything. He held his glare on Jeff, and could feel the moisture on his hands from the tightness of his fist. He wanted to beat the crap out of someone, but it wasn't Jeff. He looked down at the name plate again, and kicked it to the side letting out a loud growl before walking away from his door.

Jeff could finally breath, as he watched his friend walk away. He knew Dwayne was upset over losing his wife, and decided that maybe right now wouldn't be a good time to try and calm him. He looked down at the snapped in half name plate, that read Dwayne's ring name and picked it up. ''The Rock'' he read to himself, as he held the two pieces together. Glancing over at his best friend as he watched him continue down the hall and just shook his head letting out a low sigh. ''A little bent, but I think I can super glue this back together.'' He said to himself, as he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

**(Meanwhile)**

Trish and Ivory had finally arrived in the parking lot, when they heard someone crying.

''Do you hear that?'' Ivory asked Trish, as she began looking around catching no sign of anyone. Receiving a nod from Trish, as they continued walking along, the further they walked the louder the crying got. ''Wow, someone sounds really upset.'' Ivory whispered to Trish, as they both continued walking as they grew worried, as the cries turned into screams.

They finally caught a hold of where the screams were coming from, and began to run in that direction. They both saw a woman a short distance away, leaned over a white sedan, crying her eyes out. Ivory slowly, made her way over to her, placing a hand on her back and asked her ''Are you okay?''

The woman, quickly turned around pushing Ivory away from her. ''Don't touch me!'' The woman yelled.

At the sight of her Trish's heart began pounding.

''We just wanted to see if you were okay.'' Ivory, calmly tried to explain.

''We?'' She asked, pushing Ivory out of the way, after noticing Trish. ''You should be so proud of yourself.'' She said, as she turned her attention to Trish.

Ivory was clueless as to what Trish had to do with this woman being upset,''Wait, you know Trish?'' Ivory asked, not being able to understand the connection Trish had to this woman.

''That tramp ruined my married!'' Dany yelled out, pointing over to Trish as she began to dig in her purse.

''I never knew he was married.'' Trish debated, in a nervous voice.

''Wait, who were you married to? Jericho?'' Ivory, asked as she looked over at Dany who seemed to be looking down at something in her purse.

Dany used her arm to brush her tears from her face, as she held one hand under her purse and held the other inside it holding onto something. Neither Trish or Ivory could see what she had a hold on, and both grew cautious.

''Listen,'' Trish started off, as she took slow cautious steps towards Dany with both of her hands held out in front of her.

''Why should I?'' Dany yelled out, glaring over at Trish as tears continued to run down her face. Then looking back down into her purse at the thing she held in her hand.

Trish froze at the sight of the pain she knew Dany was feeling. She felt guilty about so much at this point, and felt if Dany was thinking of making any rash decisions then it was only because of the pain she was feeling right now. Tears slowly began to form in Trish's eyes as she finally realized that Dany could be holding anything in her purse. Trish wanted so badly to run away but her legs just weren't letting her, and she quickly froze as she saw Dany turn her gaze to her and slowly began to remove her hand from her purse.

Ivory screamed, and tackled Dany as she saw her about to pull something out of her purse. Knocking the purse out of her hand, as all Dany's belongings and the pictures that she had been holding slid out of it scattering all around the floor. Ivory held Dany down, holding her hands over her head ''Trish, get the weapon!'' She yelled out, as she starred down at Dany as she struggled to get free.

''Weapon?'' Dany yelled out, confused.

Trish looked down at some of the pictures that had fallen out of Dany's purse and landed over in front of her feet, and bent down and picked one of them up. In the picture it was Dany, Dwayne and what Trish had guessed was their daughter at Chuckie Cheese. This made Trish feel all the more guilty, as she looked down at it. They all looked so happy in the picture, just the perfect family.

Ivory looked over at Trish, who seemed to be overwhelmed at the sight of the picture. ''Are you okay Trish?'' She asked, as she slowly climbed from over Dany.

Trish quickly wiped her eyes, and bent down to pick up the rest of the pictures that had scattered all over the floor.

Dany sat up and rested her head in her lap as she began to cry a bit more. She felt her skin burn, over her elbow but ignored it because it didn't compare to the pain she was feeling right now.

Ivory walked over to Trish, and bent down next to her looking down at the pictures as Trish picked them up. ''She's Dwayne's wife?'' Ivory asked, as she noticed each picture had Dwayne in it.

Trish sat up on her knee's and looked down at the stack of pictures she held in her hand, and nodded as she reached up to wipe her eyes.

''Did you know he was married?'' Ivory asked a little above a whisper so only Trish would hear, as she looked over at Dany then back over to Trish. She watched Trish as she shook her head no, and sighed. ''Your not seeing him anymore are you?'' Trish shook her head no, and then looked over at Dany.

''I never would've hooked up with him, had I known he was a married man.'' Trish said, in a low strained voice, as she turned and looked down at Dwayne's daughter in the picture, then touched her stomach with her free hand.

Ivory's eyes grew big at the sight of that, ''Trish, please don't tell me that that's Dwayne's child your carrying.'' She said in a low desperate voice.

Trish looked down at the pictures she'd held in her hand refusing to answer that question as her eyes continued to fill-up with tears. She was so ashamed, and she knew eventually everyone would know that it was Dwayne's child that she was carrying.

Dany lifted up her head and looked over at Trish as she climbed up to her feet. She could see Trish looked fixated on the pictures of their family, and couldn't help but notice the sorrowful look in her eyes. She noticed that Trish was hurting too, and decided that Dwayne wasn't worth fighting over anymore, both were already hurt enough. She then realized that she had scraped her elbow when Ivory tackled her, and looked down at her it. It stung, but that pain was nothing compared to the heartache she was feeling. She walked over, and knelt down and began to pickup her purse, an put her things back into it.

Trish looked up at Dany, as she began to bag up her lipstick and other material, ''I'm so sorry.'' she said, in a low sorrowful voice. ''I'd never mean to-'' Her words were quickly cut off, when Dany held a hand up.

''Just don't ever make the same mistake that I did, and all will be forgiven.'' Dany said, in a low shaken voice, as she stood up closing her purse looking over at Trish.

Trish held out the pictures to Dany, only for Dany to refuse to accept them.

''Keeping those, will only hold me back from moving on.'' Dany replied, as she swung her purse over her shoulder and turned away, heading back to her car, unlocking it and looking back over at Trish and Ivory before climbing down into it and shutting the door. Dany just shook her head, refusing to cry anymore over this as she pulled off, from out of her parking space.

Ivory was speechless as of what to say, as her and Trish watched Dany pull off. After Dany left, Ivory looked down at some of the pictures that were still laid out on the floor and then back at Trish, who had now turned her attention back to the pictures that she held in her hands. She watched as the tears continued to trail down her face, as she continued to flip threw them.

''I really wanted this.'' Trish said in a disappointed voice, as she continued to skim thru the pictures. ''Like no one knows how bad I've wanted this.'' She said as she reached up to wipe her face.

Ivory quickly crawled over to Trish, and began to rub her back. Allowing her to rest her head on her shoulder. ''Don't worry, someday you will have that.'' She whispered soundly in her ear, 'It might not be with Dwayne, but someday you'll have it.''

**There's Chapter 13! Sorry it took so long to update, I ended up having an allergic reaction to something and well.. Yeah that doesn't really matter.. But I'll continue to try and update as soon as possible. Oh, and you guys won't believe this! I actually got a chance to talk to Mrs. Trish Stratus sometime on the 27th of February! :) I'm still all over hyped about that. :D She is truly one of the nicest people you could ever talk to! Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for all the nice reviews! I'll try not to keep you guys waiting so long next time**.


	14. Chapter 14

**-Who's Side Are You Really On: Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>Trish finally returned to Chris's locker room, after managing T&amp;A's match against Xpac and Kane, that seemed to drag on forever.<p>

''My feet are so sore.'' She groaned, as she kicked off her shoes, and walked over to the sofa lying down across it. ''For a fifteen minute match, that match seemed to drag on forever.''

Chris looked up from his laptop, over at his exhausted girlfriend and smirked over at her. ''How about a massage?'' He offered, as he picked up his laptop from his lap, and sat it to the side as he walked over taking a seat down at the opposite end of the couch, allowing Trish's legs to rest across his lap as he began massaging her feet.

''Mmm.. Someone's in a good mood.'' She smiled over at him, enjoying his touch.

''Definitely.'' He replied, returning her smile, as he began playing with her toes.

''And might I ask, what has you in such high spirits?'' She questioned, as she sat up a bit.

''Well..'' He began, as he stopped playing with her feet, and let his hand rest on her leg. ''Just excited about tomorrow.'' He watched as she gave him a confused look. Almost as if she'd forgotten. ''You know.. Tomorrow, when we find out rather we're having a Chris, or a Christina.''

''Oh..'' Trish mouthed, as she removed her legs from his lap and turned forward on the sofa.

''Yeah..'' He replied, noticing his girlfriend's lack of enthusiasm whenever anything in regards to the baby came up. ''It's been all I could think about all day.'' He then added as he scooted over near her, clearing the space between them.

''Uh, yeah. Me too actually.'' Trish replied, as she quickly stood up to her feet, dodging his arm when he tried to put it around her.

He watched her, as she walked over towards the TV, pretending to find interest in one of the Krystal's commercials that had just come on. ''You hungry?'' He asked, having been trying his best to avoid arguing with her.

''Um, yes actually.'' Trish replied, as she walked over and turned the television off. Relieved that he'd decided not to push the subject on going with her to the appointment tomorrow.

''Anything you in the mood for?'' He asked, as he stood up from the couch, offering her his hand.

''Anything that doesn't reek of cheese, and please no seafood.'' Trish replied, accepting his hand. Watching him as he nodded to her, before leading her out of the room.

''How about this..'' He started, as he pulled the door closed, before they continued hand and hand down the hall. ''How about we go back to the hotel, and I fix us a nice homemade dinner? Would you like that?''

''Well that all depends.'' She replied, getting a confused look from her boyfriend. ''Can you cook?'' She asked, all in seriousness. But she could tell he thought she was joking when he burst out laughing.

''Eh, possibly.'' He shrugged. ''But whatever I cook, I'm sure you and the little sprout will enjoy it.''

''Hopefully. Because she's very picky about what she eats.'' Trish replied, instantly regretting making a reference to the baby.

''She?'' He asked with a raised brow. ''So, we're having a little Christina?'' He asked, his excitement flooding his features.

Trish ran her free hand through her hair and shrugged. ''Well, honestly I'm not sure. But I'm hoping for a girl.''

''Well either way, it doesn't matter to me.'' Chris smiled, as he placed his hand on her stomach and felt her baby bump. ''I'm just excited that I'm about to be a father.''

Trish frowned, at the thought of not knowing how to tell him that this baby wasn't his. And as the days went on, she grew more and more depressed over it. Because she could tell that Chris genuinely loved the baby, and even went out and started buying baby books, movies, and all kinds of things for the child the day he'd found out that they were having a boy. She honestly didn't know how she was going to tell him now, so she waited till he left to go out with Hunter and Shawn, before making a call to the one person she knew would advise her to do the right thing.

''Hello mom..'' Trish said nervously, as she began to play with the phone cord.

''Patricia? Hi, how have you been darling?''

''Um, honestly? Not so grand.'' Trish sighed.

''How come? Did something happen to the baby?'' Her mom asked worriedly.

''No, no mom the babies fine.'' Trish reassured her.

''Oh, well that's good.'' Her mom replied, letting out a sigh of relief. ''Then what's wrong dear?''

''Well, I have something to tell you, but you have to promise me you won't get mad.''

''I'll try not to, but there are no guarantees.'' Alice replied, knowing it had to be bad for Trish to be beating around the bush like this.

''Okay, well..'' She took a deep breath, as she untangled her index finger from inside the phone cord. ''Well, the baby that I'm carrying… Well, it isn't Chris's.''

''Can you please reiterate that for me, because I'm pretty sure I heard you wrong.'' Alice asked nervously from on the other end, in hopes that the phone might have been acting up again.

Trish scooted up further under the table, resting her chin on her arm already knowing this was going to be a long conversation by the panic she heard in her mother's voice. ''Okay, well mom.. The baby I'm carrying, it isn't Chris's.''

''PATRICIA!'' Her mother yelled out in complete disgust.

Trish's heart was racing at the sound of her mom calling her by her first name. Knowing that the only time she ever does that is when she's really upset with her. ''Mom, I-''

''Patricia, please do not try and give me any excuses for this.'' Her mom fussed, cutting her off. ''There is no excuse good enough for you fooling around on someone who's been fully devoted to you this whole time throughout your pregnancy!''

''Mother, will you give me a chance to explain?'' Trish asked, hating that her mother was refusing to listen to her.

''And out of all the foolish things you've done in the past, of this I am the utmost disappointed. I would have never expected you to go out and flaunt yourself around like some kind of tramp!''

''Mother, you don't understand!'' Trish yelled out.

''I do understand.'' Her mother cut in again. ''I understand that your father and I allowed you to go out, and partake in this show with all these vulgar antics, that had you modeling off your body to horny, sex crazed perverts! And you'd just decided to mess around with a few of them.''

''No mother, your wrong!'' Trish shot back, tapping her foot as she tried her best to keep calm. ''I would never degrade myself like that!''

''If your father heard about this, it'd just kill him!'' Alice fussed, as she continued to block out what Trish had to say with her ongoing rant. ''You should know I could never tell him this, because his blood pressure is already high. And with this, mine probably will be as well!''

Trish let out an aggravated sigh, as she listened to her mother continue to panic over this, deciding to just wait till she calmed down before she spoke again. ''Can I speak now?'' Trish asked, once her mother had went completely silent for what she figured was to try and calm down.

''Is there really anything more to say?'' Her mother questioned.

''Well, yeah.. If your done cutting me off.'' Trish complained.

''Well hun, I just didn't want to hear you tell me about all the possible men that could be the father of your child.'' Her mother replied, her voice sounding sad and concerned. ''Trisha, I've seen how the spotlight changes people. And celebrities feel like they can be with whoever they want, whenever they want. And I just worry about you, I don't want to see you out sleeping with random guys that you meet at bars or late night parties and other things like that.''

''Which is why you should've listened to me before you made all those assumptions.'' Trish fussed, not believing her mother could think so little of her. ''Mother, I would never sleep with some random guy out on the street or anyone for that matter that doesn't mean something to me!''

''Well Patricia, what else do you expect me to think when you tell me the guy you've been dating for almost four months isn't the father of your unborn child?''

''Mother please allow me to continue.'' Trish sighed.

''Fine.'' Her mother groaned, giving her permission to continue on. ''But, where exactly did you meet this guy?''

''On the job.'' Trish replied, hating that her mother always had to know every single detail.

''So he works behind the camera's? Or..''

''No, he like Chris is also a WWE Superstar.'' Trish answered, rolling her eyes at the fact that this phone conversation was quickly turning into twenty-one questions.

''So I take it he knows Christopher?'' Alice asked.

''Yes, he does. That's pretty much how I met him.''

''Through Christopher?'' Her mother questioned, with big eyes.

''Yeah, it's actually a long story..'' Trish said, as she began back playing with the phone cord.

''I have time.'' Alice reassured her, finally giving Trish the floor to speak.

''Okay, well… The only reason Chris even hired me mainly was because he needed me to flirt and distract this guy named Dwayne, or as some may know him as The Rock.''

''The black boy?'' Her mother questioned. ''Soul Man Rocky Johnsons boy?''

''Uh mom, he's also part Samoan and Canadian... But does that all even matter really?'' Trish asked as she sat up straight in her chair.

''Well I guess not, so go on.'' Her mother replied.

''So yeah, Chris hired me to distract Dwayne while he tried to steal the win. But while I was out there doing it, it's just the looks he'd give me I could tell he was really into me.''

''Well of course he would be. You're a highly attractive woman who was wearing a mini skirt as you paraded around the ring practically throwing yourself at him. He saw the sign _Easy_, and that's pretty much all he saw.''

Trish rolled her eyes at her mother's willingness to butt in every second she could. ''Okay, moving on..'' Trish breathed. ''Somewhere along the lines I kind of caught feelings for him, and when we had a show booked in Miami I decided to stop by his house.'' She paused for a moment expecting her mother to comment again, but when she didn't she decided she was free to continue on with her story. ''At first he was a little skeptical, but eventually he let me in and we ended up spending the night together.'' She could hear her mother almost choke on something, and quickly corrected that last statement. ''What I meant to say was, we spent the night watching movies until we both fell asleep.'' Trish pretended not to hear the long _mhm_... her mother did, and continued on with her story. ''Well anyways, after that he kind of helped me out of a sticky situation, and then we started spending a lot more time together. I mean like I seriously found myself falling for him.'' She frowned at the thought of how perfect they were for each other excluding the part that he was already married.

''Okay, so I take it you and Dwayne were having relations somewhere during that time period?'' Her mother questioned.

''Mother, I thought I loved him. So you or anyone else cannot judge me on this.'' Trish argued.

''Okay, well then tell me what changed? Why didn't it work between the two of you?'' Her mother questioned eager to know why her daughter had fallen out of love with this man.

Trish let out a deep sigh, as she thought about how to explain to her mother that he was married. ''Well..'' She began, listening to sound of her mother's breathing that let her know that she was still sitting quietly awaiting her answer. ''I ended up finding out that he was already spoken for.'' Trish sighed.

''I see.''

Trish didn't know what surprised her more, the shortness of her mother's reply or the calmness in her voice.

''So he's your baby's father?'' Alice asked.

Trish nodded, before realizing her mother couldn't see her through the phone. ''Yeah, sadly he is.''

''And you're sure of this?'' Her mother asked.

''Mom, he was the only guy I'd been with around the time I'd found out I was pregnant.'' Trish sighed.

''Okay, well does Chris know about this?'' Alice asked out of curiosity.

''Not yet.'' Trish replied. ''But I do plan on telling him very soon.''

''When exactly is soon?''

''I honestly don't know.'' Trish frowned. ''I've been wanting to tell him for a while now. But it's so hard to do it, when he's constantly bringing in gift for the baby and reading him bedtime stories and buying matching outfits for the family. It's like I just can't handle having to break his heart by telling him now.''

''Well Trish, he's going to be hurt sure. But if he loves this child, like you say he does, then he'll be able to see passed it.''

''Doubt it.'' Trish sighed, ''He hates Dwayne, so I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to raise his child.''

''Well Hun, regardless I still think you should tell Chris. Because I'm sure he'd prefer for you to tell him, than for him to find out later on from someone else.''

''Yeah, you right.'' Trish sighed, as she ran her hand through her hair.

''So anyways, about this other guy. Does he know that the babies his?'' Alice questioned. ''Or are you waiting for the right moment to tell him as well?''

''Um, he knows.'' Trish replied, ''But the thing about him is, he's already married with a daughter. And I don't want to breakup his family with this. So I've decided that if Chris decides that he doesn't want to be with me after this, then I'll just stick to being a single mother.''

''Hun, it takes two to tango, and as of what I heard you didn't know he was married. He did. He has to own up to his mistakes and be a man about it.'' She heard Trish let out an aggravated sigh on the other end, ''I know you might not want to hear it, but Trisha he knew he was doing wrong. And regardless of rather you want to admit it or not, you know this babies going to want to know his father.''

''Okay, fine.'' Trish quickly agreed, not wanting to hear one of her mother's famous _Do The Right Thing_ speeches. ''If it comes down to it, and my baby wants to meet his father, then I'll introduce him to him.'' Trish replied, ''But till then, if things don't work out with me and Chris then I'll just be a single mother for a while.''

''Well, even though I don't agree with your decision on letting this guy continue his life while you put yours on hold to take care of the baby that you two made together.'' Trish rolled her eyes as she listened to her mother putting special emphasis on certain words. ''I guess I have to accept it.''

''You don't have to, but I'm glad you do.'' Trish replied, as she heard someone pull up into the drive-way. ''But anyways, I think Chris is home so I probably should go.''

''Okay dear, but call me if you need anything.'' Alice replied.

''Will do. I love you.'' Trish said, as she stood up from the chair, still holding the phone to her ear.

''Love you too.'' Alice replied.

''Bye mom.'' And with that Trish hung up the phone, and quickly pushed under her chair before hurrying over into the kitchen and pretending to have been raiding the fridge.

''Honey I'm home!'' Chris shouted, as he entered the house, and looked over at a bowl of kettle corn popcorn that was sitting on the table in the middle of the living room.

''I'm in the kitchen!'' Trish yelled back, as she pulled out a pack of grapes, and strawberries from the fridge, and carried them over to the table.

''Evening Trish!'' Shawn yelled out, as he walked in after Chris and took a seat over on the couch, opposite of the television set.

''Hey Shawn.'' Trish replied back, as she carried the strawberries over to the sink and began to rinse them off.

''Looks like we made it here, just in time for the game.'' Hunter pointed out, as he picked up the remote off the coffee table and switched on the television set. Turning it to ESPN.

''Oh, good. Who's playing tonight?'' Chris asked, as he took a seat down on the arm rest, as he leant over and grabbed a hand full of the popcorn that was sitting out on the table when they'd walked in.

''The Bulldog's, versus the Gators.'' Hunter replied.

''Oh, this is a no brainer. The Gators are about to mop the floor with them.'' Shawn said in confidence, as he scooted to the edge of his seat so he could reach the popcorn.

''Now I wouldn't be so sure now Shawn. The Bulldogs haven't lost a single game all season. And I doubt that the Gator's will be the ones to break their streak.'' Chris argued.

''Well care to place a bet on that?'' Shawn asked, as he dug down into his right pocket and pulled out his wallet.

''Sure, why not?'' Chris said, as he reached down in his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, wrapped in a rubber band. ''How much we wagering?'' He asked, just as Trish came back into the living room with a trey full of cutup fruit.

''How about zero dollars, and zero cents?'' Trish asked, eyeing her boyfriend.

Chris then quickly put his money back in his pocket, and stood up from the sofa and walked over greeting his girlfriend with a kiss. ''Brought us some snacks?'' He asked, as he picked up a cut in half strawberry from the trey.

''Um, sure.'' She replied, sitting the trey down on the table, before turning back to her boyfriend. ''Well anyways, I think I'm going to go take a nap. Be sure to wake me when the guys leave, because there's a lot that we have to talk about.''

''Oh, okay babe.'' He replied, turning over to guys catching them as they tried to turn to the television and pretend that they weren't listening in. ''But if you want, we could just talk now. I mean the guys are pretty pre-occupied with the game.''

Trish then looked passed him, over at Hunter and Shawn who both continued to pretend that they weren't ease dropping. ''Uh, no it's fine. We'll just talk later on tonight.''

''Okay, if you're sure.'' He replied, curious as to what might be on her mind. He nodded, receiving a quick kiss on the cheek from her before she disappeared down the hall.

''That doesn't sound good.'' Hunter pointed out, as he muted the television.

''What do you mean?'' Chris asked, as he turned towards them, and took a seat back down on the armrest.

''Well c'mon Chris. She said _We need to talk_. Normally when somebody uses that phrase a breakup comes shortly afterwards.''

''Yeah, he's right.'' Shawn agreed.

''You guys don't know what you're talking about.'' Chris replied pretty much laughing it off. ''I mean, why would she breakup with me four months before she gives birth to our child?''

''Chris, are you still trying to convince yourself that that's your baby?'' Shawn fussed. ''I mean seriously, it's like everyone but you knows that that child isn't yours.''

''You guys don't seriously believe the rumors that people are spreading around the locker room do you?'' Chris argued.

''Not all of em. But to be completely honest with you man, I don't believe most of it is rumors.'' Shawn replied. ''I mean working both shows, of Raw and Smackdown. I actually spoke to Dwayne, and he told me himself that he didn't like the thought of you raising his kid.''

''He said that?'' Chris asked, raising a brow at him, receiving a nod from both Hunter and Shawn.

''Not only that, he told me that Trish didn't even want him to know the kid was his. The only reason he'd ever even found out was because Jeff had accidentally told him when he was switching shows. But Trish even confirmed it herself that he's the babies real father.''

Chris was at a loss for words, as of what to say to that. And ran his hand through his hair, as he thought about this. Not wanting to jump to any conclusions until he was able to sit down and talk to Trish about it, he starred down at the ground trying to process everything, and the chances of him actually being the baby's father.

''But anyways man, you seem like you need time to think.'' Shawn said, as he stood up from the couch. ''So we're just going to go.''

''Yeah, be sure to call us with the results of who won when the games over.'' Hunter then added, as they walked passed Chris over to the door.

Chris looked over at them, and nodded before watching them leave out through the front door. He continued to sit there in silence, as he'd thought about all the things he'd already bought for their son. And how he was going to handle it if he comes to find out the baby wasn't his. He then took a deep breath deciding it was time to go ahead and get it out of the way, and headed down the hall to their room. As he entered Trish was laid over on her side, plopped up on one elbow watching television.

''Did the guys leave?'' She asked, as she watched him enter the room.

He nodded, as he walked over and took a seat down at the edge of the bed.

''Well that was quick. Didn't expect the game to be over for another hour or so.'' Trish replied, as she sat up in the bed, and scooted back against the headboard.

''Yeah, we kind of cut it short so that we could talk.'' Chris replied, as he looked over at the television set, to see she'd been watching Maury.

''Oh..'' Trish mouthed, as she paused the show. ''Well thank you for that. But you know you totally didn't have to do that for me, right Chris?''

''I know.'' He nodded, still with his back to her. ''But it's just your pregnant with my first born, and I feel like you deserve my undivided attention. So if something's bothering you, I'd like for us to be able to talk about it right then so absolutely nothing will be stressing you.'' He said finally looking over his shoulder at her. ''So tell me what's been on your mind.'' He could tell by the look on her face that whatever she'd needed to talk about wasn't going to be good, and it made him worrisome and his face just went completely dry.

''Well, to be honest..'' She began, locking eyes with him. She could see the concerned look on his face, and even though she knew she had to tell him, she couldn't bear to at this point. But to an extent it was like he'd already knew what she was about to say, and she couldn't stand to see him so hurt. She quickly turned her attention to her entwined hands in her lap, and refused to say another word.

''Trish?'' He called out, as he crawled all the way on the bed over to her. But she refused to look up at him. ''Trish, talk to me.'' He pleaded, as he touched her hand. ''Please just be honest with me on this. Is baby Christopher mine?'' She clutched her stomach, before she looked over at him, shaking her head no before just completely breaking down in tears. At this point Chris had completely gone pale.

''Chris, I'm so sorry.'' Trish cried out, as she reached for him only to have him pull away from her.

He was in far too much shock to do anything at this point. He just couldn't believe that all this excitement and all the commotion he'd made over finally becoming a father, it was all over a lie. He just couldn't believe it. No one could tell him this was real. He was so deep in shock, that he had completely went blank for a moment, and when he finally came back to earth he was storming out of the house with his suitcases in hand, slamming the front door behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday<strong>_

Dwayne was sitting on a bench getting geared up for his match that was coming up pretty soon, when he heard a knock on the door. ''Come in.'' He yelled out, as he finished lacing up his left boot. Looking up just as Jeff walked in.

''You almost ready man?'' Jeff asked, as he walked in with two bottled waters in hand.

''Yeah, almost.'' He replied, switching over to his other shoe. ''Not really too thrilled that their not putting me in the running for a championship just yet though.''

''Well can you blame them?'' Jeff asked, ''You handed the WWE Title over to Vince, as if it had no meaning to you what so ever. Maybe, they feel like you'd do the same thing over here.''

''Well Jeff..'' Dwayne replied, as he sat up straight on the bench, ''Compared to my family, it was pretty meaningless.'' He then rose from off the bench, and walked over to his duffel bag and pulled out his elbow pads.

''Speaking of family, did you and your wife ever patch things up?'' Jeff asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the door.

''We've tried to. But she just doesn't trust me anymore.'' Dwayne replied, as he slid on his right elbow pad. ''Can't say I blame her either.''

''Well eh, in time hopefully you can build her trust back up..'' Jeff replied.

''That would be nice. But we actually agreed that maybe a divorce is better for us, but we'd still maintain our close friendship.'' Dwayne replied, as he laced up his other elbow pad, trying to tighten the strap as tight as possible.

''Sounds fair.'' Jeff said, as he opened up one of the water bottles and took a few drinks from it, wiping his mouth with his sleeve once he'd finished, but still holding the bottle a couple inches away from his mouth. ''So, what about Trish and the baby?'' He asked, receiving an uncertain shrug from Dwayne. ''You still plan on letting Chris father your son?''

''Doesn't look like I have much of a choice.'' Dwayne replied, getting a confused look from Jeff, as he leaned over and zipped up his duffel bag. ''I haven't spoken to Trish since the day I'd found out she was pregnant.'' He then picked up his duffel bag and carried it over to his locker.

''Seriously?" Jeff said in utter disbelief, putting the lid back on his bottle of water, and holding it down at his side.

''Not that I haven't tried to contact her, it's just she never returns any of my calls.'' Dwayne replied, as he started unloading his bag into his locker. ''And I'm not about to chase her around, so I figured I'd just wait till she's ready to talk this thing over.''

''Eh, this is what you get when two stubborn people make a baby.'' Jeff mumbled, as he sat the unopened bottle of water down on the bench.

Dwayne raised a brow over at him, before he continued on with emptying his bag ''You say something?''

''Nah, just thinking out loud I guess.'' Jeff replied, tucking his hands in his front pockets. ''But maybe you shouldn't give up so easily man. You had a good life; I mean you got to grow up with both of your parents. Me on the other hand, I grew up with my mom and a stepfather. Take in mind man, it's hard for some guys to raise a kid that isn't they're own, so of course me and my step father never clicked. And I never got to meet my real dad until I'd turned twenty-one but by that time I was already a professional wrestle, so when he showed up at my door step one day, I kind of just saw a person with a motive. And well, up until that day I never realized how much I truly hated my father for never visiting me. And I'm sure you wouldn't want your son to feel that way about you.''

Dwayne realized Jeff had a point; he really didn't want his son to hate him. But how exactly was he going to be in his son's life if Trish didn't want him in it? He let out a deep sigh, as he closed his locker door. Turning his attention to Jeff who seemed to be expecting some kind of reply.

''Well..?'' Jeff said, as he awaited Dwayne's answer.

''I guess I'll call her after I finish my match tonight.'' He replied, as he walked over to Jeff.

''You can do that.. But after she doesn't answer your phone call again, you should just show up to her job this coming Monday night.'' Jeff recommended, he watched as Dwayne opened his mouth to protest, and decided to quickly cut him off. ''I know you said, your above chasing her around. But it seems like the only way you'll be able to get in contact with her man.''

Dwayne scratched the back of his head, as he contemplated the decision of rather to drop by Raw or not. Then looked over at the clock, ''I got a match.'' Was all he said, as he headed between the benches over towards the door, only to have Jeff guard it.

''So is that a yes or a no?'' Jeff asked, refusing to let him by.

''I have a match.'' Dwayne replied, trying to sound as calm as possible.

Jeff crossed his arms refusing to move until he was given an answer.

Dwayne was getting quickly annoyed with this, and decided to give him a warning. ''Jeff, I have nothing against you. But if you don't move out of my way, then I might just have to throw you out of it.''

''Still not an answer.'' Jeff replied, refusing to take heed to the threat.

Dwayne took a step towards him, with his fist balled tightly at his side. ''Jeff, I'm giving you one final warning.''

Jeff couldn't be any more disappointed as he looked up at him, shaking his head. ''And to think people actually idolize you.'' He huffed, deciding to move out of the way. ''With everything you have going for you, you'd think you were something to look up to. But now that I see you.. Man, I can say I'm highly disappointed, because your nothing more than what my father was. Just another dead beat dad, who's allowing other people to take care of your mistakes.'' Jeff fussed, his disappointment showing clearly on his face as he spoke. ''Shame to see how you have time to go take on these acting jobs, and partake in all these WWE events etc.. But can't even take time to plan on being a father. You know what, it probably doesn't even matter, since Trish doesn't seem to need you. Possibly because she's now found herself a real man, and not just someone who pretends to be one.''

Dwayne listened long enough to allow Jeff to finish, but gave no reply. He then took his leave, headed out towards the black curtain for his match.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

''So the babies name won't be Christopher?'' Lita asked, as she walked back over from the mini fridge and handed Trish a bottle of Tropicana fruit punch.

''I doubt it.'' Trish replied, as she accepted the drink. ''But to be honest, I never wanted to name the baby Chris, Christopher, Christina or anything with any reference to the name Chris.''

''Oh, well how come?'' Lita asked, as she took a seat down next to Trish.

''Well because, I know Dwayne wouldn't want him to be named Chris.'' Trish replied.

Lita rolled her eyes at that. ''Why did I have a feeling it would have something to do with Dwayne?'' Lita sighed. ''Trish, stop making every decision regarding the baby about Dwayne! I mean, Dwayne isn't even trying to be involved with the baby, so why do you care so much about what matters to him?''

Trish shrugged. ''I don't know honestly.'' She replied turning her attention over to the television set. ''I guess it's just the fact that he's my son's father, and I wouldn't want to disrespect him by naming our son after somebody he hates.''

''Again, I still don't' see why it matters.'' Lita groaned. ''If I were in your shoes, I'd name the kid Christopher Keith Irvine, just to spite his father.''

Now it was Trish's turn to roll her eyes. ''Which is why you're not me.''

''But now I kind of wish I was, just for four more months so I could do that.'' Lita smiled at the thought.

Just as Trish was about to comment Jeff burst through the door.

''Jeff you ever heard of knocking? I mean, we could've been changing or something!'' Lita fussed.

''That is why I didn't knock.'' Jeff laughed, ''That, and the fact that this is the Hardy Boyz dressing room.''

''Good point'' Trish nodded at the fact that neither of them could technically disagree with that statement.

''So anyways, what are you two ladies talking about?'' Jeff asked, as he walked over sitting on the coffee table across from the both of them.

''Stuff.'' Lita replied, as she reached over beside Jeff and grabbed the remote.

''Stuff?'' Jeff furrowed a brow over at Lita. ''Stuff like?''

''Trish not wanting to name her baby after her boyfriend.'' Lita replied, as she began flipping through the channels.

Trish rolled her eyes at that. ''But only because I wouldn't feel right naming him after Chris when Dwayne hates him.'' Trish defended, as Jeff turned his attention over to her.

''Again I do not see why you care so much about how Dwayne feels!'' Lita fussed, glaring over at her best friend. ''Chris is still wanting to be In your life even though he now knows the baby isn't his, and your still worrying about Dwayne? Seriously Trish, when will you realize that Dwayne is a married man, that hasn't thought twice about you! So it's time for you to stop thinking about him!'' Lita fussed.

''Lita I am not blind. I can clearly see that Dwayne is married. It's not even like me choosing to not name my baby after Chris has anything to with any relationship that I want to have with Dwayne. Because F-Y-I Lita, I don't want to have a relationship with Dwayne anymore. But maybe my son does.'' Trish fussed as she rose from her seat. ''Because he is his father, regardless if any of us doesn't want him to be, he is.''

''Okay, well Trish..'' Lita started as she too rose from the couch. ''Why not just name your son Dwayne?'' Lita yelled out in aggravation. ''Because regardless if you can admit it or not, he's the only person you ever seem to care about. I mean he must've really put it on you good to have your head so screwed up.''

''That's so funny,'' Trish let out a sarcastic laugh, ''How you used the word _Screw, _without any references to Matt Hardy, Adam Copeland, or CM Punk.''

Jeff then quickly stood up, squeezing in between the two females that seemed just seconds away from ripping each other apart. ''Let's just try to calm down, and move on to another subject.''

Lita pushed Jeff's arm away from her. ''No. I'm done here.'' Lita said, still glaring over at Trish, as she walked around the coffee table, and headed out of the hardy boys dressing room.

Jeff then dropped his arm to his side, as he watched the door close behind her, then turning his attention to Trish. ''You okay?'' He asked worriedly.

Trish was now looking over at the door that Lita had left out of, and then turned back to Jeff. ''I'm fine.'' She sighed. ''I'm just ready to get this all over with.''

Jeff furrowed a brow at that how she phrased the statement, and then decided to shrug it off. ''Well, you don't really have that long till you can get placed in the running for mommy of the year.'' Jeff said with a warm smile trying to brighten her spirit.

But Trish only frowned at that, turning her gaze downward. ''Jeff, I honesty don't think I'm anywhere near ready for this.''

''Wait, what?'' Jeff asked, a little taken back by that.

''This baby, I just don't think I'm ready to become a mother just yet.'' She replied, still holding her gaze down at the ground.

''I don't understand..'' Jeff began, running his hand through his hair as he thought over what she just said. ''I mean it's not like you'll be a single mother. Chris is going to back you up one-thousand percent. And then you'll also have me, and the rest of the WWE Universe.''

''No..No.. I won't!'' Trish argued, finally looking over at Jeff. ''Chris is far less than thrilled about taking care of a baby that isn't his, and it's just being on the road all the time. I'll have no time to be a mother. I'd have to hire someone to twenty-four hour nanny, and it just seems like it would be a far better decision to just set him up for adoption.''

''Wait, adoption? Trish seriously?'' Jeff yelled out in disbelief.

''Unless you have any other options, then yes adoption.'' Trish replied.

''Trish, do you know what kind of homes some of those adopted kids end up in? Some of those parents treat those kids like freaken animals!'' Jeff yelled out, his frustration fully taking over at this point.

''Which is why I'll be meeting with the families, and inspecting the house holds myself.'' Trish reassured him, trying to stay calm regardless of her aggravation with Jeff for raising his voice at her.

Just as Jeff was about to speak again, there was a knock at the door.

Jeff acted as if he didn't' hear it, he was too frustrated to deal with any company at this point.

Trish looked at him, ''You should get that.'' She recommended, pointing over to the door.

''Come in.'' He yelled out, never taking his eyes from Trish.

Trish went completely pale, as she saw Dwayne enter the Hardy Boyz locker room.

''Trish.. You uh.. You look amazing.'' Dwayne said, after closing the door behind him, and getting a good view of her, watching Jeff as he rose to his feet out of the corner of his eye.

Trish didn't know what to say to him, she couldn't believe he was here. On Raw? Wow, if she hadn't already been seated she'd definitely be needing a seat for this one.

Jeff finally took his gaze off of Trish, to turn and face Dwayne. ''Glad you came. Seems like you two now have a lot more to talk about.'' He then took his leave, deciding that he'd had enough of dealing with the both of them for a week.

Dwayne raised a brow at Jeff, watching him as he left. Quickly realizing that he might have come in at the wrong time, when Jeff slammed the door shut. He decided to ignore it, and go ahead and get this talk with Trish over with. But by the time he'd turn his attention back to her, she was turned towards the television set acting as if he wasn't in the room. He then walked over and took a seat down beside her. ''Trish, mind if we talk?''

Trish then picked up the remote, turning up the volume on the tv.

He frowned at the fact that she was still ignoring him, and decided to wait for her. ''Okay, fine. I guess I'll just wait till you're ready to talk.'' He replied, sitting back on the sofa, turning towards the television.

Trish let out an annoyed sigh, as she used the remote to switch off the tv and stood up from the couch deciding she could just leave.

Dwayne quickly stood up as well, blocking her. ''Trish, we need to talk.''

Trish looked up at him and shook her head in disagreement. ''Dwayne, we have nothing to talk about.''

Dwayne couldn't believe how stubborn she was being, ''Trish, I want to be in our sons life.''

''Can we please not talk about this?'' She asked, as she tried to squeeze passed him.

''No, we've put this conversation off long enough. This is a conversation that neither of us should've waited to address.'' He argued, refusing to let her by. ''Decisions that You and I should be making for our sons future, not you and Jericho.''

''You've got to be kidding me.'' She groaned, ''Dwayne, I've learned from past experiences of dealing with you, that anything we do together cannot be for the greater good.''

''Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What is that supposed to mean?'' Dwayne asked her, furrowing a brow.

''That this whole thing, it was all a big mistake. And Dwayne, I think it would be best for me to put this baby up for adoption.'' She replied, as she watched him go pale as he took in what she'd just said. ''I'm sorry Dwayne, I just.. I'm not prepared to take care of your son.''

He watched her as she walked passed him, this time he didn't even attempt to stop her, and only spoke up when he heard her turn the door handle. ''So that's it?'' He asked, as he turned around to look at her. ''Trish, you don't think I should have a say in this?''

''Honestly? No.'' She replied, releasing the door handle, and then turning back towards him. ''Dwayne, I love our son, I honestly do. But I don't think I can handle looking into his eyes and seeing your face every time, remembering constantly the feeling of getting my heart shattered the moment I found out that you were a married man. Then all the nights I'd woken up crying, after dreaming about you just wishing that you being married could've just been some horrible nightmare. But it wasn't, and it will never be. This is why I could never raise him, because every time I look into his eyes, I'll be looking into the eyes of a mistake, and after that last one, I'm done making mistakes.

''Trish, our son… He was anything but a mistake.'' Dwayne corrected, feeling terrible after hearing the hurt in her voice, and her referring to their son as a _mistake_. ''I felt something for you, and I'm sorry if I wasn't completely honest with you upfront about a few things. But Trish, around the time you arrived here on Raw, I was going through some things with my wife and we were already on the verge of getting divorced. And when I saw you, I just thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. The way you carried yourself, you were confident and smart and I just knew I had to have you. But it was when I'd finally started spending time with you, that I began feeling things that I hadn't in a while.'' He began taking slow steps towards her as he continued on speaking, ''I loved you Trish. Still do.'' He looked down at her as he backed her into the door, and reached down and cupped her face. ''Trish, this baby is anything but a mistake for me. Because when we spent those nights together, it wasn't just fooling around, we made love. And our sons, going to be there to symbolize our love for each other.''

''Your right.'' She mouthed as her eyes began to water. ''I do still love you.'' She admitted as she looked up into his dark brown eyes. ''But Dwayne, your still married. And I.. I now have a man that not only loves me, but will do anything to see me happy.'' She felt his touch leave, and her heart sank. ''A man who I've been putting through hell over you, yet he still manages to stay by my side.'' She watched him back up a few steps, and stoop up from against the door. ''Dwayne, he's good to me. And I feel like he's good for me. And even though I want you, Dwayne I need him. And I've been really trying to make decisions on what I think is best for me in the long run, and after all we've been through he just seems better for me.''

He didn't know what to say, Trish was choosing Chris over him. He rubbed the back of his head as he took all of this in. ''Alright, so what about our son?'' He asked her.

''I honestly don't know.'' She answered. ''Are you sure that you're ready for another child?''

''Positive.'' He replied, as he kneeled down and touched her stomach, resting his ear up against it. ''Prepared to teach him all kinds of sports: Football, Wrestling, Basketball, boxing..''

''Sounds like you're setting him up for an early grave.'' Trish teased.

He then stood back up to his feet, still resting his hands on her stomach. ''No, I just want to be to our son, the father that my dad was for me.''

Trish stared up into his eyes, hating that he was so easy to fall in love with, and then looked down at his hands that were still resting upon her baby bump. She was happy to see that Dwayne wanted to be in their son's life, but at the same time knew Jericho was going to hate it. She couldn't stand the fact that Dwayne and Jericho still couldn't get along, and now was praying somewhere along the line they'd learn to. Not just for her, but for her son.

* * *

><p><strong>There's Chapter 14. If I made any grammar errors, (which I'm pretty sure I did, since I wanted to hurry up and update this chapter for making you all wait so long) Feel free to make me aware, and I'll fix them. Hope you all are enjoying this chapter, because in the next one I think Trish will be having the baby. :) I'll try my best not to have you all waiting this long again, and again I do apologize for the wait.<br>**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry I've been MIA for so a while, but I'm back and I'll be working on all of my stories. I guarantee and update for each one of them this week. Sorry that this one is really short, but i promise the next time i update it it'll be really long. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chris had been recording Trish's every move. It was almost as if he'd forgotten that the baby wasn't his. Trish could almost swear that there wasn't a moment out of the day that she wasn't being filmed. Even when it was bed time, Chris would set the camera down on the dresser and Trish could see the red light on.<p>

''Yeah, hold it right there.'' Chris instructed, helping Trish angle the camera perfectly. ''Perfect.''

Trish rolled her eyes at that, watching him as he walked backwards to the play set pieces he had laid out on the floor.

''Now little man, Daddy's going to teach you how to assemble a play set.'' Chris said smiling over at the camera, before leaning over and picking up the instruction manual.

Trish would've normally teased Chris on attempting to assemble anything. Especially when he barely knew how to make a sandwich. But just the fact that he seemed so passionate about teaching their kid about everything under the sun, even if he didn't know what he was doing gave her something to appreciate. And she couldn't do nothing but admire him for that.

''Okay first, it looks like you have to put this here.'' He explained as he put down the instruction manual and picked up a wooden piece, and laid it on another wooden piece. ''Hm..'' He said glancing over at the manual again. ''Or does this piece go here?''

Trish watched him and couldn't fight back the smile that grew across her face. ''I hope you're not asking me that question. Because my guess is as good as yours.'' Trish replied as she stood up off the couch and walked over kneeling down beside him.

He put one of the wooden pieces back down and picked the manual back up, quickly skimming it to find any piece that looked like the one he held in his hand. ''Wow..'' He mouthed, after the realization that there were hundreds of other pieces that looked just like that one.

''Something wrong?'' Trish asked, as she lowered the camera.

He looked around at all the thousands of pieces that were laid out in front of him, and let out a deep sigh before shaking his head. ''No. Just um..'' He then picked up a pole that was laid beside his left leg. ''I was just looking for this thing.''

''Oh okay.'' Trish replied, not bothering to hide the amusement in her voice. Just then Trish's phone went off, Chris attention instantly shot up to Trish as he waited for her to answer it.

''You aren't going to get that?'' He asked, after the third ring. Noticing she hadn't even bothered to check and see who it was.

''Nah, whoever it is I'm sure I can call them back later.'' Trish replied, continuing to hold the camera steadily. ''Besides it's probably just mom calling to remind me to send her a copy of every Photo slash, Video slash, Recording we make throughout the pregnancy.'' Trish said not being able to hold back a grin. ''She's actually turning into the female version of you.''

As Chris listened to Trish's explanation, he decided to continue trying to figure out where everything went. He put the pole back down and picked up the instruction manual, taking the time to stare at it intently, but his thoughts kept drifting back to the ring tone. How it was a normal ring tone, rather than some song by Adele. He didn't know what was up with Trish, as of lately she just seemed so private. Whenever her phone rung, she'd either go out of the room or tell the person she'd call them back. But this time she didn't even bother to answer it. He let out a deep sigh figuring maybe he was just thinking too into it. He let out another one as he looked over the drawn out picture on the page, and rubbed at his neck deciding that he'd just hire a professional to put it together.

Trish raised a brow at him as she lowered the camera, ''Something wrong?'' She asked curiously, noticing that he'd gone completely silent and had seemed to be lost in thought.

''No, not at all.'' He replied, as he put the manual down and climbed up to his feet, wiping his hands on his pants as he looked at all the pieces that surrounded him before glancing over at her.

''You sure?'' Trish asked, placing the camera down noticing he still seemed to be distracted by something.

''Yeah.'' He replied, putting on a reassuring smile. ''I.. I just think I'll hire someone else to assemble this thing. Just looking at it has tired me out.'' He joked as he stepped over the pieces, careful not to step on any of them as he brushed passed Trish heading out of the living room.

Trish turned and watched him till he disappeared down the hall, and immediately pulled her phone from her back pocket. She ran her left hand through her hair as she entered in her code to unlock her phone, and hated herself for feeling anxious right now. The moment it unlocked the phone revealed that she'd had nine missed calls (Most of them being from her mother) and 2 messages. She scrolled down the list and was disappointed to see that none of them were from Dwayne, another thing she hated herself for. Even though every conversation they had Trish made sure was only in regards to their son, at times she found it hard not to flirt with him. She was so busy scrolling through her phone that she hadn't noticed that Chris had re-entered the room and had be observing her.

''Uhm..'' He cleared his throat, which for some reason caused her to jump. ''Who was that?'' He asked, as he leaned up against the door frame.

''Oh, it was just mom.'' Trish replied, casually putting her phone back in her back pocket.

''I see'' Was all he said as he stared at her intently.

Trish couldn't hold Chris's eye contact for anything. He seemed to be trying to read her for some reason, and that mixed with the awkward silence that filled the room was almost smothering. She needed to get out of there. ''I have to go, meeting up with Lita.'' Was the next thing to come out of Trish's mouth.

''I see.'' Again, all he said. But why did those two words feel so intimating to her? And for some reason made her feel the need to explain in a little more detail.

''Um... Yeah. We're going to go check out a few places to consider having the baby shower.'' Trish felt like she was now rambling. She looked over at Chris and his expression was somewhere between tired, and uncaring. Trish didn't know rather to take that as a good sign or a bad one.

''I see.'' He replied again, this time crossing his arms. The fact that Trish keeps feeling the need to explain herself was only making her look guiltier in his eyes.

Trish bit down on her cheek; feeling stumped not knowing anything else to say. ''Well...'' She began as she climbed up to her feet, heading over to the couch to retrieve her bag. ''I guess I'll see you when I come back?'' She finished, it coming out more like a question of uncertainty.

''Is Dwayne going along with you?'' He asked cutting her off before she could make it to the door; the question clearly caught Trish off guard.

''I'm... I'm.. Sorry, wait what?'' Trish responded, barley being able to get it out, as she turned in faced Chris in complete shock.

He then stood up straight from the wall, ''Is Dwayne meeting up with you to check out ''These places?'' He asked using finger quotes to finish the sentence.

''No! Why would you ever even..'' Trish cut herself off realizing that she was starting to sound defensive. She then let out a deep sigh, opening her mouth to explain but nothing came out. But that's all she's been doing lately, explaining.

He frowned; he honestly didn't want to argue with Trish. Trish hadn't mentioned a baby shower since the last time they were having an in-depth conversation. He was trying to be more accepting, being that he knew Dwayne might one day want to be involved with his son. He was hoping that that was all there was to it. But Trish was so secretive and would never mention Dwayne around Chris, yet she constantly had secret meetings with him, it all just seemed off. Chris honestly didn't know what was going on, and the fact that Trish was making a last minute decision to go out after just checking her phone made it all seem like she was seeing someone else. ''He is your baby's father, is he not?'' He replied, not waiting for her response before taking his leave down the hall to their bedroom.

She instantly began to regret not telling Chris about Dwayne wanting to be in their son's life. It isn't like she didn't want to; it just never seemed like a good time to tell him. Especially being that Chris had planned on being the father, that he thought Dwayne didn't want to be. The thought of how defeated Chris had sounded made her heart ache, and she decided Dwayne could wait, but this conversation couldn't. She then placed her bag down, and headed down the hall to the room her and Chris shared.

As she entered their room, she noticed Chris was laid out across the bed with his face buried in a pillow. She slowly made her way over, and took a seat over near where Chris head rested and began combing her right hand gently through his hair. ''Chris...'' She whispered. ''Get up, lets talk.''

He heard her, but was in no mood to talk, so he gave no response.

''C'mon Chris, we need to talk.'' She continued, letting her index finger trace the outline of his ear.

He thought about ignoring her some more but the way she was playing with his ear was beginning to do things to him. ''About?'' He questioned, rolling over on his side and propping up on an elbow.

''Dwayne.'' She replied shyly, and at the mention of his name Chris sat up. ''He uh.. He wants to be in his sons life.'' Trish began playing with her thumbs as she spoke.

''Okay.'' Chris replied calmly ''That's fine.''

''Oh.'' Her eyes widened, she definitely wasn't expecting him to be so accepting. ''I... Oh, wow.'' She was so taken back by it that she was at a loss for words.

He just continued to stare at the beautiful woman sitting in front of him. Deep down inside, it did bother him. Any interaction he knew Trish was going to have with Dwayne bothered him. But he loved her, and he didn't want to lose her. Therefor he had to keep that all to himself, and be accepting of the things he knew he couldn't change. ''You know Trish...'' He started as he reached out and grabbed her hand, ''Dwayne is the biological father, and I can't change that. And if he wants to be a part of your son's life, then I won't stop him. I just don't want there to be any more secrets between us.'' He said sincerely.

''I know'' Trish nodded in agreement. ''I want that too.'' She smiled over at him when he began soothingly running his thumb in a circular motion on her hand. ''And I'm sorry for keeping it all a secret from you. I just... I felt like you wouldn't like the idea of occasionally having to deal with Dwayne's company.''

''I don't.'' He admitted, ''But it's that's just something I'll have to learn to deal with.''

Trish smiled at him, questioning what did she do to deserve someone so perfect? And leaned in connecting their lips in an innocent kiss that started off slow and then started getting heated. Next thing Trish knew she was straddling him, getting ready to remove her halter top, only to be interrupted when her phone rang. Trish let out an aggravated sigh as she looked down at him, and reached behind her pulling her cell out of her pocket.

Her nervous reaction was enough to tell him who was calling, but he figured he'd ask anyways. ''Who is it?''

''Um, no one important.'' She replied, as she sent it to voicemail before climbing from over him.

''Trish,'' He called out, as he sat up, watching her as she locked her phone and put it back in her pocket. ''I thought we agreed not to keep any more secrets from each other.''

''Dwayne.'' She replied, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. ''I was supposed to meet him ten minutes ago to give him some copies of the babies ultrasound photos''

''Alright, so do you still plan on going with Lita to book a place for the baby shower?''

''Um… No.'' Trish replied, running her right hand through her hair (Nervous habit).

''I see.'' He replied, staring up at the ceiling.

''Chris, I…'' Trish began only to be cut off by Chris.

''No need to explain.'' As mad as he was, he figured his anger wasn't going to solve anything. ''Trish I love you, and I'm glad that you were at least honest. That's all I'm asking for, is for you to be completely honest with me.'' He then closed his eyes, ''Wake me up when you get back okay?'' He said through a yawn as he laid back against the pillow.

Trish nodded, as she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

**(Meanwhile)**

Dwayne had been sitting outside some Japanese Restaurant named ''Wasabi'' for almost twenty minutes, and in that time period had checked his phone at least fifty times. ''Where is she?'' he asked himself, contemplating on rather he should call her or not when his phone began to ring. ''Hello? Trish?'' he answered before the first ring finished, hating how eager that made him seem.

''Trish, as in Stratus?'' Tamina, Dwayne's cousin questioned. ''Please don't tell me your still involved with her.''

Dwayne let out a deep sigh, as he looked out over at the car that had just pulled up next to him.

''Didn't she ruin your marriage Dwayne?'' Tamina complained. It was no secret that Tamina wasn't the biggest Trish Stratus fan. Dwayne was well aware of this. So he knew as soon as he heard her voice on the other line that he was in for it. ''I just don't even get it Dwayne. Danny was a good woman, a wholesome woman. She carried herself with respect, and kept her love life private. From the outside looking in, you two looked like the perfect couple. You two looked genuinely happy together. This girl you dated out of college, who supported you on everything you'd ever done, you gave her up for some girl you met on the job who was just looking for some more screen time. And now she's claiming she's pregnant, with your baby. It's funny because at a time, you were fucking her. Now it seems like she's fucking you.''

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a short one, I promised i'd try and update each and everyone of my stories since I haven't in a while. But I promise the next update will be longer. And for anyone who doesn't know who Tamina is, she's Tamina Snuka :P<strong> **In this story she's really close with Danny as well as Dwayne, and was just mad that he hurt her friend the way he did. And also this is a Trish and Dwayne fic, so in the end they'll be end game. I'm saying this now so i won't disappoint any Jericholics. **


End file.
